


Teach Me How to Behave

by Ereri_fanatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Desk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV Alternating, Past Drug Use, Past Jean Kirstein/Eren Yeager, Prostitution, Sexual Tension, Stripper Eren Yeager, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Teacher Eren Yeager, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 20:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 61,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7728316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ereri_fanatic/pseuds/Ereri_fanatic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi knew he wasn't any parents dream child. He did drugs, got arrested, vandalized, trespassed on private property, and even had sex to help his mother pay for rent as a male prostitute behind her back. However, he ended up being put under house arrest for most of his summer for arsen. Despite this, it still didn't stop him from sneaking out with his friends to celebrate the beginning of their senior year at a strip club in the city. A strip club where Levi was given the best lap dance of his life by one of Colossal's best; a male stripper and pole dancer who goes by the stage name of the Hunter.<br/>And little did Levi know that this one event would change his life forever. Especially once he's seated in his high school's theatre and sees him again; and this time, he's not a stripper. </p><p>He's his new drama teacher.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This goes out to those cheeky little shits on Tumblr who wanted me to write this :)) I hope you sweet little berries will like it because I sure as hell had fun writing this thingy
> 
> My amazing beta: The-br-act

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, okay. This took me forever to write. And I'm not gonna lie that this took me a whole fucking week plus a few more days to write it as well as revise it. I have probably written this chapter three times now, but oh the fuck well.
> 
> Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy :)

The air was cold and numbing as Levi bounced from one foot to the other. His hot breath billowing out in small white clouds as he rubbed at his bare arms for warmth.

"What the hell is taking him so long?" He angrily muttered, his words whirling up in the frosty air around him.

Hanji grinned from beside him and propped her freshly manicured hand on her bare hip. "Someone's getting impatient." She sang quietly.

Levi glared at her and huffed. "No, it's just fucking cold as shit out here and I'd like it if eyebrows would hurry his sweet ass out here before my dick falls off."

Hanji chuckled. "Well, I'm pretty sure that your pretty fangirls aren't going to like that too much."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed a smoke from inside his jacket. "I'm not interested in rich girls wanting to get laid," He muttered as he brought the cigarette to his lips and glanced at her. "You of all people should know that, shitty glasses."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. You root for the dicks." She joked as a grin pulled at her lips. "You have any extras in there?" She asked, jutting her chin at his cig.

Levi scrunched his nose up and leaned against her old 1973 Volkswagen VW van. "Nope." 

"You are such a liar," Hanji snorted.

Levi scoffed. "Oh, really?  

"Yeah, I can tell because you suck at lying." She laughed, stirring up a chain reaction of the neighborhood dogs to bark and wail. 

Levi tsked and pulled at her shirt, yanking her towards him. Careful enough to not hurt her. "If we get caught sneaking out because of you, you're gonna wish you never came with us in the first place, you fucking squirrel." He hissed before pushing her away.

She ignored the threat and ruffled his hair. "Well aren't you all cute when you're trying to be a scary little munchkin."

Levi flipped her off. "Go suck a dick, Hanji."

She grinned and fixed her red glasses on her slightly long german nose. "I believe that's your job, not mine, sweetie."

Levi was just about to retort with another threat, but the sound of soft chuckling drew his attention away from her and to the tall figure making their way towards them.

"I see that you guys are having fun without me."

Erwin. That was definitely Erwin. There was no mistaking it once those bushy ass eyebrows were illuminated underneath the light of the street posts and full moon. 

"Oh! You made it!" Hanji beamed as she bounded towards him, muffling her face into his chest with a string of uncontrollable laughter.

"Of course I made it. Did you really think that I wasn't coming?" He questioned while his hand rested on her lower back as he smiled down at her gleaming face.

Levi rolled his eyes and took one last drag of his cigarette before stomping the flame out on the sidewalk.

Whenever Hanji and Erwin were together, it was almost like they were your average lovesick high school couple. The only exception being that they weren't dating. Well, at least not yet. They were just really good friends. If it wasn't for Hanji dating Moblit, Levi was pretty sure that they'd be together instead.

"Well after waiting on your ass for an hour and a half, I was starting to think that your damn eyebrows flew off your face and devoured you."

Hanji snorted and pulled away from Erwin to punch his shoulder. "Yeah! So what took you so long in getting here anyway? And where's Moblit? I thought he was coming with you." She mused, her eyes searching around him for her boyfriend.

Erwin scratched the back of his neck and avoided eye contact, a sure tell sign that he was about to lie. "Well, you _see_ -"

"Erwin," Hanji interrupted, propping her hands on her waist and staring up at him. "You and Levi are the worst damn liars I've ever met, and if you don't tell me the fucking truth right now, you're going to really regret it." She warned.

Whenever Hanji got serious, which rarely ever happened, it meant that literal hell was going to break lose. Levi knew from experience when he lied about dealing and using heroine. He swore that he'd never seen someone as mad as he did when Hanji threatened to break his legs if he didn't stop using. He immediately stopped and relied on cigarettes ever since. It may not have been the same, but he thought it was way better than losing his legs.

Erwin sighed and ran a hand through his blonde messy man bun, his other hand finding comfort in the back pocket of his ripped jeans. " _Fine_. Just promise you won't get mad at him." He started while gazing down at her.

"Depends on what he did, Erwin." She countered.

Levi leaned back against the hood of the van and stuffed his hands into his leather jeans as he watched the two, a grin surfacing on his lips. Yep, definitely a high school couple.

"He stayed home to watch Deadpool."

_Oh shit._

Hanji stilled and dropped her hands down to her sides. "He did _what_?" She whispered.

She may not look it, but Hanji was a fucking geek. Moblit had promised her that he wouldn't watch Deadpool without her. So, he's fucked. He did something that was absolutely taboo in their relationship. And not only did he break that promise, but he might as well have lost his girlfriend too. 

Erwin put his hands up in defense and looked over towards Levi for help, but he just shrugged. No use in helping to fix something if there was nothing to fix. It was already set in stone the second Erwin opened his mouth.

Erwin frowned at him and looked back to Hanji, a reassuring look passing his face. "Look, I tried to warn him, but he wouldn't listen to me, okay? He was being a huge dick."

There was a moment of silence before she eventually sighed and reached on her tiptoes to place a gentle kiss on his cheek. "Thank you for trying, Erwin. I'll just talk to him about it tomorrow."

Levi smirked when he noticed the small tint of pink dusting Erwin's cheeks. _Lovestruck fool._  He thought as he took his hands out of his pocket and mocked him by molding his fingers into a heart and loving the way Erwin shot him a look of warning when Hanji turned around to walk back to the van. Once she was out of the way, Erwin flipped him off. Levi shrugged.

"Hurry up dick lovers, we got a strip club to get to." She hollered back, motioning them to hurry and get into the van. 

Oh, about that, Hanji thought that Erwin was gay since he made out with Levi after having too many drinks during last year's Fourth of July party. Ever since then, she's forever accused him of being gay. Levi will probably never forget how Hanji flipped her shit about Erwin "coming out of the closet" that day. But little did Hanji know, Erwin doesn't really remember shit about what happened that day, so he'd prefer it if it stayed that way.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm not gay, Han?" Erwin groaned.

Hanji snorted and rounded the hood of her rusty orange van. "Zero, because you're gay, Win." 

Yeah, they're totally just really good friends who happen to have nicknames for each other. Nothing romantic about that _at all_.

Levi grinned and quickly claimed shotgun before Erwin could even voice out a word as he hopped into the passenger seat.

"That's what you get for making us wait, you fuck."

Erwin grumbled and climbed into the back. "Well, it's not like I did it on purpose." He whispered as Hanji jumped behind the wheel and immediately went to crank the engine up and get the heater going. Levi moved to grab a CD from the center console and checked the artist before he slid it into the radio. Arctic Monkeys. His favorite band.

"Well, since we know why Moblit ditched us like the _complete_ -"

"Fucking asshole!" Hanji finished with a smirk.

Levi rolled his eyes and turned in his seat to look at Erwin resting his arm across the back of his seat. "- _asshole_ that he is," He started as he looked back at Hanji to see if she heard him, and she did since she smiled, and continued when he turned back to Erwin.

"-what the hell were you doing that made us wait for your for like an hour and half?" 

Erwin grinned and dug into his back pocket to pull out three laminated ID cards. "Well, I was making our fake ID's."

"Ooh! I wanna see!" Hanji squealed, her hand reaching out behind her while her other one was busy steering the wheel.

"Will you watch the damn road, Four Eyes! You're gonna end up fucking killing _us_!" Levi yelled as he held onto the I'm-going-to-fucking-die-in-a-car-with-two-oblivious-shits handle bar.

He really needed to check in at the shop about his motorcycle. He'd rather die at the hands of his bike than by Hanji's erratic driving skills.

She laughed and shot him a smile. "Aw, is our poor little baby munchkin getting scared?" She teased. "Do you want your mommy?"

"Do you want your mouth to become your goddamn asshole, shitty glasses?" Levi threatened.

Erwin snickered from behind them and tried to muffle the sound before Levi could catch it, but he wasn't quick enough. Levi sent him a glare. "What're you laughing at, daddy eyebrows? Do you want me to shove a dildo up your ass?"

"Uh, nah. I'm good." 

"That's what I thought." Levi mumbled as he turned to stare out at the window.

"Well, at least that's a punishment that Erwin would like to have." Hanji put out. 

Erwin groaned. "Ji, I'm not gay!" 

 

~•x•X•x•~

 

Once Hanji pulled into a parking spot and had shut the engine off, Levi glanced up from resting his chin on his hand and looked up at the sign above him.

Colossal's Strippers and Pole Dancers.

They have been planning on coming here since their junior school year ended, but it was thrown out the window when Levi got arrested for arsen and had to be put under house arrest for the majority of the summer. Not like that stopped him from sneaking out on their last weekend together before they went back to school on Thursday.

"So, who's ready to waste some money on some pretty dicks and bouncing titties?!"

"Hanji, I swear to fucking god." Levi grumbled as he hopped out of the van and slammed the door shut. His eyes caught sight of the large dent on the side and swallowed.

He'll never forget how scared and worried he was when he got the call from the hospital saying that she had gotten into a bad car wreck. It wasn't anything major on her part, but it still scared the living shit of him, and Erwin. They thought the worst happened, and because of that, they thought they had lost her.

"What? I'm not lying." She said around a smile. 

Erwin chuckled and climbed out of the back, sliding the door close. "Yeah, and not only that, but we have all night to enjoy this, so let's make the most of it."

Hanji squealed and bounced up to the entrance. "Hurry up you damn slowpokes! We ain't got all day!" 

Sometimes, she was a little bit too hyper.

When Levi didn't move from his spot, Erwin and Hanji glanced back at him and gave him a curious glance. He lifted up his pack of cigarettes and nudged at the door.

"You guys go on ahead and get us a table, I'm gonna stay out here and have a quick smoke before going in there."

Erwin nodded and walked over to him to give him his ID. "Here, you're going to need this."

Levi hummed a small thank you and stuffed the card into his back pocket as he lit his smoke. "Make sure you guys get a table that's pretty close to the stage." He called out as he watched the two enter into the building. Erwin waved a hand at him to show him that he did indeed hear him and disappeared into the club.

Levi sighed and moved to slump against the hood of the van, relishing in the feeling of the cold breeze.

"Really? You've got to be kidding me!"

Levi took a small drag from his smoke and looked curiously over at a parked black Challenger to where he heard the husky voice.

"Well, I'll have to tell my boss- yes, you should know that I still work as a stripper...oh, fuck you, you piece of dipshit!"

Levi raised his eyebrow and stuffed a hand into his back pocket as he leaned forward to get a better look of the man talking. 

"Just because you married my sister- hahaha very funny horseface,"

_Horseface_? Levi scrunched his nose up and filled his lungs with another take of the toxin from his smoke. Why did that sound so familiar to him?

He was just about to think it over, but his thoughts were interrupted when the guy started talking again.

"Oh, _shit_! I'm late- I'll have to talk to you about it later! What? You want me to start as soon as possible? Okay, okay, just call me when my shift is over...mhmm, yep, bye."

Levi squinted his eyes and watched the guy slip out of his car. Oh.

_Fuck, he's tall._

Judging by his build, he had to be at least in his early to mid twenties. Probably still in college. So what was he doing working at a strip club? Shouldn't he be knee deep in books studying? Did he graduate already?

Levi shook his meaningless thoughts away and instead focused on the person just a few feet away from him. His winter gunmetal eyes took in the dark chesnut color of his hair and basically eye fucked his broad, tan shoulders. Swallowing at all the extremely dirty thoughts swimming around in his mind, he watched him lean into the back of his car and bit his lip.

His white T-shirt rose just slightly and exposed a sliver of his back dimples as he threw a duffel bag over his shoulders and gently closed the door. Levi could tell that he worked out daily from how the shirt clung to his chest like latex and how his faded jeans hugged low on his hips, exposing his profound abdomen to his greedy eyes.

He licked his lips and watched him walk around to the back of the building, his eyes staying glued to his tight ass as he presumed that he was going for the 'staff only' entrance. Shoving his cigarette bud into the ground, he grinned and walked up to the front doors of the strip club and opened the door before he stepped inside. 

If he said he was a stripper, then Levi was definitely going to find him before the night ended. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come check me out at my Tumblr: ererifanatic


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, after my first draft was accidently deleted from my WiFi abruptly shutting off, I had to hurry and write down everything I had previously written to get this update up for you guys. Also, I was listening to Closer by Nine Inch Nails while I was writing this if you wanted to know :) OH! And before I forget, this chapter changes between Levi and Eren's perspective a lot, so I'm just gonna warn you about that ahead of time.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy this ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

* * *

_Eren_

* * *

 

 

" _Jaeger, you're_ _late_."

Eren huffed and watched his boss shuffle through a container labeled with 'crowd favorites' in messy sharpie sprawled across the top. "I know I am, but I ran into traffic and then my brother in law called _and_ -"

"I don't want to hear your excuses, Eren." He muttered while looking for a specific outfit for Eren to wear. "All I want is for you to be on the stage in ten minutes."

Eren's boss was like any other ordinary old man. He had a bald head and a few distracting wrinkles that wouldn't go unnoticed by just anyone; and he wasn't so ordinary that he'd merely be considered as your grandpa; and to be quite honest, he was actually far from it.

With being the owner of Colossal's and all, Pyxis was in charge of keeping all of his strippers and pole dancers in check. Whether it happened to be mentally or physically, he was always there to help out each and every one of his male or female strippers. He also made sure that none of them skipped out of their morning runs and daily gymnastic warm ups. He made sure that if you wanted to work as either a stripper or a pole dancer, or perhaps both, you had to earn it. Colossal didn't earn its reputation by lazy wannabes.

_Oh no._

Only the best could perform on that stage, and it just so happened that Eren happened to be one of the very best when it came to Colossal's male strippers and pole dancers.

And he _loved_ putting on a good show.

"And just so you know, Reiner and Bertoldt have been covering your ass for the past hour and a half, and I'm pretty sure that they're far from accepting an apology from you now."

Eren sighed and ran a hand through his brown locks, glancing over towards the direction of the stage which was already pulsing with the next beat of a song.

"Well, now I know I'm fucked."

Pyxis chuckled and sent him a look of pity before his eyes caught sight of a particular outfit buried deep within the heaps of clothes.

"Actually," Pyxis started.

Eren looked back at his boss and curiously glanced at what he was holding in his hands before his eyes considerably widened.

"I don't think that'll happen if you go out in _this_." Pyxis mused. 

Several seconds passed before Eren broke out in a grin. "It's been awhile since I've been in gear..." He whispered before carefully taking the outfit from him. "After all this time, I thought you threw it out."

Pyxis scoffed and stood up from kneeling on the ground and wiped off unwanted dust from his hands and onto his black slacks.

"Now, why would I throw away the one outfit that earned you your name?"

 

* * *

  _Levi_

* * *

 

 

"What took you so long, short stuff? You just missed out on a really good show!" Hanji blurted.

Levi rolled his eyes and plopped down in the chair next to Erwin. "First off, it's none of your goddamn business, and second of all, does it look like I fucking care, shitty glasses?" He mumbled before leaning back into his chair.

She shrugged and dismissed his rude behavior by turning back towards Erwin to discuss the highlights of what ever happened during the previous dance before Levi walked in. Not like Levi cared.

Deciding to block their voices out, Levi turned his undivided attention to the interior design of the club.

To be honest, it was actually quite impressive.

The lighting surrounding the bar on the far left hand side of the club was exceptionally darker than the spotlights blaring down on the empty stage before them.The flooring for the stage was a matte black, only shining where light directly hit specific spots.There was also a heavy black shear curtain hanging at the very back of the stage blocking out curious glances from customers who wanted to get a peak at whatever was happening backstage; and a silver, black speckled pole bolted towards the front of the stage to serve use for the pole dancers. 

Despite the stage, the flooring for the rest of the club was just a darker gray colored carpet while the bar was decorated with dark cherry wood flooring. The walls were composed of jagged stones and chipped rocks, probably either handmade or factory produced. But by judging by the harsh texture, they were probably taken in from outside or from the mountains.

The tables, whether they were a booth or an actual table, were adorned with low steel framed overhead ceiling lights. Each one giving off a hazy red tint from the red lightbulbs that they decided to use instead of the usual white lights everyone subconsciously buys. 

Besides the few ordinary lights that were scattered around the club, the only other light source were the thousands of candles flickering around the vast expanse of the club; the non artificial light giving off a sensual, yet eerie atmosphere. They also seemed to be obsessed with rose petals since almost every other surface was literally covered in them, save the stage, and were pinned to bartenders suits.

It wasn't until all the lights went out and Hanji had squealed that Levi snapped out of his daze and turned towards the stage to see an old man walking out from behind the closed curtain with a knowing grin on his wrinkly face.

 _Must be the owner._ Levi guessed.

"I hope you are all having a splendid time here at Colossal's today!" He boomed, his voice carrying out to capture the attention of the whole club. "And if you aren't, well I can promise you that this next act will definitely make up for that."

Levi raised an eyebrow and sat up a little more, his mind wandering back to the man he saw when he was outside smoking. _I wonder..._

"So without further ado, I give you... _the_ _Hunter_."

As if on cue, the crowd went wild. Already pulling their wallets out and wads of money as they moved to get closer to the stage. Levi eyed the crowd in disgust and looked over to see that Hanji was basically already squealing along with them and desperately fighting the urge to do just what the crowd was doing. Erwin seemed to be only half interested and was instead paying more attention to shitty glasses. He's so in love its sickening.

Just when Levi thought the crowd couldn't get any louder, the lights abruptly went off and fueled them even more as the stage was shrouded in the flickering light of the candles. He noticed how the start of a fog started to file out from behind the curtain in a thick cloud and pooled around his feet and around the others who surrounded the stage.

 [X](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=FmbI150NABA)

As soon as the beat of a familiar song thrummed in his ears, he squirmed in his seat and tightened his grip on his chair. He hardly ever listened to this version of the song since it almost always tended to do quite a number on his, well, on his nether regions. In all honesty, it was mainly the words of the song and the harshness of the singer's voice that riled him up to a sputtering mess. And if that old man wasn't lying about this next act not being disappointing and is actually good, then he was fucked. And if by chance that it just so happened to be that guy he saw a few moments ago, then he was _really fucked_.

_You let me violate you._

Turning his attention back to the stage, he nearly came in his pants before he caught himself from doing so. 

 _Oh fuck me sideways._ Levi inwardly groaned.

His steel gray eyes couldn't stray away from the man stalking the stage, his golden eyes being caught by the light for a split second before they disappeared underneath his black hood.

Levi was never going to forget those eyes in his life. They were like the sun themselves.

In nothing but a pair of black pants that held nothing to the imagination and hung quite low on his prominent hips, it was like they were made to make Levi want to do things that he probably shouldn't even be thinking about doing in the first place; hugging him in all the right places.

Roaming his eyes over the rest of his body, Levi took in the rest of the Hunter's attire. A black cloak was wrapped around his broad shoulders and was calpsed around his neck, leaving the front opened and revealig his well sculpted chest.

_Help me_

_I've got no soul to sell._

But that's not what really stirred Levi's desire to climb onto the stage and latch onto that body like a goddamn leech. Oh no, it was the gray leather straps that were intricately wrapped around his chest and legs. The straps that tightened around his muscles and thighs like a vicious snake wrapping itself around it's helpless prey. Sticking to that skin like it belonged there.

He wanted to be those straps. He wanted to be the prey that he oh so desired.

Traveling his needy eyes down the oiled chest glistening underneath the light of the candles, he followed those straps down to the very bottoms of his bare feet and slowly brought them back up to his face. He still couldn't see anything underneath that black hood, but there was one thing that he could see and that was his mouth. And oh god did he want to suck the life out of those full, delicious looking lips.

No, that's not what he wanted.

What he really wanted was for those wet lips to be wrapped around his thick-

_Help me get away from myself_

_I want to fuck you like an animal._

Levi squirmed uncomfortably in his chair and abruptly stopped his mind from torturing him any further. He didn't want to sport a raging boner in the middle of seeing his first stripper act. I mean come on, he had class.

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

_Feel you from the inside._

Quickly, he snapped his legs closed and curled his fingers around the edges of his chair and swallowed. He averted his gaze to the floor and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. There was no need to get so overworked over someone that he never even officially met. And as soon as he wrapped his mind around that thought, he finally looked up from the ground and stilled.

He was looking right at him _._

 

* * *

  _Eren_

 

Strolling out onto the stage he knew all to well, Eren looked out into the crowd. There was quite a number of people today, perhaps more than there's ever been since he first became a stripper and pole dancer for Colossal's. Which has been going on for about four years. Around the same amount of time that he's been in college to be a teacher. Weird right? Working at a strip club while wanting to become a teacher so that he could guide students into a better future; and when Jean called him earlier and offered him a teaching job at Trost High, he was ecstatic. So tonight, he was going to celebrate by giving it his all.

Especially since he was back in gear.

You see, there was a reason to why he was called the Hunter. It wasn't just some spur of the moment that earned him his holy grail name. No, he was known for being the hunter because he _hunted._ Hunted what exactly?

His prey.

So when he stalked forward and overlooked the crowd, he let his eyes fall on every person before they eventually found their focus on a head of raven black hair. The man seemed to be looking at the ground and gripping onto his chair a little too tightly, his lips slightly parted. _Could he be...?_

Grinning, he watched as the man finally lifted his head and gasped. He was immediately met with startling gray eyes and a face that could kill. The pale complexion of his skin contrasted well with his facial piercings and black undercut. He couldn't tell how many there really were from where he was standing, but he was definitely sure that they were a turn on.

Who knew that Eren was turned on by piercings?

Roaming his eyes down to the two piercings on those fleshy, pink tinted lips of his, he smirked and started to stalk towards the pole. 

* * *

  _Levi_

* * *

 

 

As soon as their eyes met, he knew he was fucked. And when those golden eyes started to venture down to his lips, he could feel a moan crawling its way up his dried up throat. He wanted to be touched by those hands reaching behind himself to grab at the pole behind him. He wanted to be between those legs as he watched him roll those dangerous hips in the air in slow, intoxicating thrusts. He wanted to latch onto that chest as he watched him sink to the floor to his knees and arch his back out in a perfectly shaped curve.

_You can have my isolation._

_You can have the hate that it brings._

Letting out a shaky breath, Levi continued to watch him with greedy eyes, watching as the brunette pulled himself back up and swiftly turned around to only dip back down and push his ass out in the air.

Levi bit his lip. _Such a tease._

He knew the Hunter was doing it on purpose, and he wasn't about to stop him either. Not when this was starting out to be one of the best days of his life.

_Help me_

_Tear down my reason._

_Help me_

_Your sex is all that I can smell._

Shaking his thoughts away, Levi watched as he gripped onto the pole and circled around it before he picked his speed up at the last moment and picked himself up. Swinging his legs out so that they wrapped around the pole and held him in place.

Licking at his suddenly dry lips, he ran his tongue over his snake bites and watched as the brunette bent his body backwards and ran his hands down his oiled chest and to his crotch.

_Oh fuck._

When the Hunter suddenly lossened his legs and carefully dropped down the length of the pole to stop just before his head hit the floor, the entire crowd went wild, throwing money at him like damn maniacs.

Hanji had done left the table and was up at the stage with the other crazed women and men who were throwing their money like it was useless pieces of paper to be thrown away. Erwin on the otherhand was trying to protect her from everyone pushing their way up to the front of the stage so that she couldn't get hurt.

It was funny how oblivious Hanji was towards Erwin's feelings when she was such a fucking smart ass all the damn time.

Looking back towards the stage, Levi watched as the Hunter pried himself from the pole and was now standing directly at the edge of the stage. His lips were sporting a devilish smile as his fingers skimmed over his abdomen and traveled down to wrap around the hem of his pants, rolling his hips forward so he could lower them on his waist.

He must love riling the crowd up because now they were even more insane than they already were.

_Help me become somebody else._

_I wanna fuck you like an animal._

Levi could already see the tell tale sign of sweat coating the Hunter's skin and wrinkled his nose in disgust. He eyed the drops with a jealous rage as they clung to those highly defined muscles like condensation on a glass of water left outside on a hot fucking summer day.

When those bright amber eyes were back on him again when he jumped off the stage and started walking towards him, all air left his body. Levi knew that from the outside it may look like he wasn't fazed at all by his advances, but on the inside, he was drowning in his sexual ecstasy for a man he never even knew. 

And he was loving every second of it.

* * *

  _Eren_

* * *

 

 

As soon as Eren jumped off the stage and captured those beautiful monochrome eyes as he made his way over to him, he couldn't help but get excited. This was the first time in all his years at working for Colossal's that he's got to give an attractive man a lap dance, and he was going to make sure that he went all out tonight.

He was going to give him the lap dance of his life from the Hunter himself.

Stalking forward, he watched as the raven pulled on his bottom lip and grinned. He could definitely imagine that look beneath him as he fucked his ass senseless into his mattress, hearing him scream his name loud enough for his neighbors to hear exactly who he belonged too. 

As soon as he reached the raven, he grabbed onto his legs and ripped them open, running his hands up his thighs while his thumbs rubbed into his inner thighs and slithered them closer to his crotch. A small gasp escaped those already parted lips, making Eren trying to control himself from devouring that mouth.

Leaning towards him, he instead brushed his lips against his ear and stuck his tongue out, licking at the shell and over the piercings lining his ear.

"I wanna fuck you like an animal..." He purred, his voice dropping a lower octave than usual as he sung the lyrics to the song.

Slowly, Eren climbed onto his lap and grabbed at the smaller one's hands holding onto his chair and binded them behind his head, manually arching the raven's back into him. Skimming his lips along his jawline as he traveled them up to his own, Eren tenderly pried them open and latched onto one of those lip piercings, lightly pulling on it to bring his mouth towards him before he abruptly let ago.

When a quiet whimper fell from those lips once again, Eren opened his mouth up against his and groaned at the close contact.

"I wanna penetrate you," He breathed into him, letting his tongue graze at the piercings on his lips. "Feel you from the inside."

A small moan erupted from him as he pushed his body up against Eren's chest, trying to bring him towards him.

 _So needy._ Eren mused.

As he started to roll his hips into him and drinking in the beautiful sight before him, he let go of his grip on his hands and instead ran them up the raven's chest and around his neck, bending his head back against the back of the chair. Dipping down into his neck, Eren blew out hot kisses into the soft skin and lightly nibbled on it before he pulled away and ripped his cloak off, leaving himself half naked.

When the raven pulled his head back up and looked back at him with his pupils blown wide and dilated, Eren swallowed. 

He said he was going to give him the best lap dance of his life, and he was going to do just that.

So, pushing himself off of him, Eren popped his hips as he sauntered forward and turned around, dipping down to the floor to swing his ass as he slowly moved back up to a standing position with his hands slithering up his sides and into his hair.

His hips continued to sway as he turned back around and ran his hands down to his legs, pulling at the straps on his thighs so that they snapped at his skin. The man licked his lips and sat forward, his cheeks painted with a light dusty pink as his lips parted slightly so that he could hear him panting.

Eren felt like he was going to explode from that hungry look. He wanted to devour him completely and show him just how good he really was, but he couldn't quite do that in front of the people around them.

Well, he could but...he'd get fired.

Walking back over to him, he ran his hand down his chest and pushed him back into his chair, surprising him for a split second before he smirked and leaned back. Eren licked his lips and stalked around him, stopping just behind his chair before he leaned down and dragged his nails up his chest, eliciting a growl from the raven.

Grinning, Eren danced his way back in front of him and climbed onto his lap with his back pressed against his chest as he slowly started to roll into him. Eren raised his hands behind him and held onto the stranger's face as he rubbed his ass against his dick. He could hear each and every breath coming from those lips as he pressed down even harder and leaned forward to pop his ass out.

As soon as he started to feel hands roaming down his back and along the leather straps, Eren wrapped his legs around his waist and dropped his hands to the floor to give himself support as he gave the raven a better view of his ass.

Pushing back against him, he teasingly rubbed and swayed his ass on his crotch, feeling his hands roaming up his body as he dry humped him. 

Swiftly turning back around and contorting his body to face him again, he leaned over to his ear and tugged on the sensitive lobe, immediately earning a pleasurable sigh.

"What's your name?" Eren whispered as he pulled back and rolled his hips into him.

"Levi..." He muttered.

Eren smirked and yanked at Levi's hair, earning another deluctable moan. "Mmhh, I like the sound of that... _Levi_."

Levi reached out and grabbed at the straps on Eren's chest and pulled him to his lips, his mouth breathing against his. "And yours?"

Eren arched his eyebrow and grinned as he pushed him back into his chair and slowly climbed off. Leaning forward so that one of his hands were pressing down on Levi's crotch and the other was wrapped around the back of his neck. He skimmed his lips along the cut of his sharp jawline and let them travel down to Levi's neck, lightly nibbling on the skin before he fully bit into it and _sucked_.

Hearing the low, sensual sound of Levi's voice whimpering in his ear and feeling the roll of his hips thrusting into his hand, Eren was turned on like crazy. And so before things could get too carried away, he slightly pulled away and whispered two words into his ear before he climbed off of him and stalked back off to the stage. 

" _The Hunter_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I should've done better ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are going to like this chapter ;) Well, at least I think so ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌ 
> 
> If you find any mistakes or errors in this, please tell me because I want to know! I also want to thank everyone who has commented and read so far! It really means a lot to me. These past few days have been really hard for me, so I tried my hardest to get this up as fast as I could. 
> 
> Anyways, I need to go to bed ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ My first day as a senior starts in about eight hours and I'd like to get some rest :) I also just recently got accepted into the Art Institute of Seattle, so horray for me!

As soon as Hanji dropped Levi off at his house, he immediately went to take a long awaited shower. He may have already taken one before he left to go to the club, but there was no way he was going to go to bed when he was still covered in oil that smelled vaguely of coconut and spice. Oil that just so happened to remind him of a particular person. A person who he'll probably be having a hard time forgetting about after everything that happened.

 

_The door to the bathroom slammed open and quickly closed when their bodies pressed against the door in a heated mess. Their hair twisting and twirling in tousles of black and brown, strands sticking to the back of their necks from their body heat. Little nibbles and kisses trailing down Levi's neck as he sighed blissfully and tilted his head to the side to allow him more room._

_"If someone comes in," He breathed, letting one of his arms dangle off the brunettes shoulder as the other arm circled around the back of his neck, his hand tightening in the soft brown locks of the Hunter's hair. "I swear I'm going to beat the living shit out of them." He threatened as his legs tightened around his waist._

_The Hunter chuckled, the slight action causing Levi to shiver at the brush of hot air ghosting his neck. "They won't." He quietly murmured against Levi's jugular, dragging his tongue up and underneath his chin, pausing just as the wet muscle reached his lips._

_"Sh-shit..." Levi mumbled before he was being muffled by the brunettes lips; fully being consumed by that warm, soft mouth of his falling deeper into an overwhelming desire for more._

_A quiet whimper thundered in Levi's chest as he felt the Hunter's hands grip at his ass and pull him even closer to his body, teasingly grinding his hips into his crotch. A sharp gasp fell from Levi's lips as he moved his hands to claw at the brunette's sculpted back. His mind warped around the feeling of their harden members pressed so close, and so tightly against one another. Levi curled his bottom lip between his teeth and rutted into the slow thrusts, matching his pace and eliciting a groan from the man. White heat coiling deep within the pits of Levi's stomach as he opened and closed his mouth, petty whimpers spilling from his mouth._

_"More..."The raven pleaded._

_As if that was possible._

_The Hunter grabbed Levi's hands and pinned them to the wall above his head, slightly breaking the kiss before he leaned forward again and captured them, lightly running his tongue over the cold metal of his snake bites. Levi hummed and looked through his heavy lidded eyes to catch the glimpse of a shit eating grin framing the corners of the Hunter's mouth._

_He was about to call him out on it, until the sudden feeling of the brunette's tongue hooking underneath his upperlip reeled him back in for another kiss, drawing out a moan from the raven._

_Well that was new._

  _"H-how did you do that?" He asked, his voice muffled against his lips. He cursed at his stuttering._

_"Do what?" The Hunter questioned as he teasingly slipped his tongue into Levi's mouth._

_Levi groaned. He hated explaining himself, especially when it was painfully obvious about what he was trying to explain. Was he possibly doing this on purpose?_

_He pulled away and turned to stare at the floor. "The lip thing." He muttered quietly._

_Was Levi embarrassed? He was never embarrassed. But then again, he never really met a man carved by gods. Let alone one who turned out to be gay. Or at least he thought he was; maybe he was bisexual, or just thoroughly curious about which side he leaned towards more._

_The Hunter grinned and lifted his hand to turn Levi's face towards his, looking him directly in the eyes. Levi swallowed, hard. There was something about those golden amber eyes that stirred something deep within him. Something that he couldn't quite pinpoint. Was it the urge to fully submit himself to him? Or the high desirable need to have this man on his hands and knees and begging for his-_

_"I could teach you, Levi." He purred. "Be my good little student."_

_Levi arched his brow. He wouldn't deny that the sudden change of conversion thrilled him, but he wasn't going to let a comment about his height go by without punishment._

_"You're going to regret calling me little, Hunter." Levi drawled, his hand yanking at the strands of hair twisted in his grasp. To hell with the amusement flickering across those sun filled eyes, he was going to show him just how much he wasn't going to be his 'good little student'._

_That was until the sound of a fist hammering away at the door behind them interrupted his dirty thoughts._

_"Levi? Are you in there? It's Erwin."_

_There goes his boner._

 

  Levi groaned and rinsed his body of any lingering soap on his pale skin and quickly went to work at lathering his hair in conditioner.

He had never hated someone so much as he did towards Erwin in that very moment. It had been a long time since he had actually slept with someone who didn't wind up paying him with money in the end, and he was furious. He was actually looking forward to being fucked by bright eyes and he ended up being cock blocked by his own best friend. He was definitely going to get his revenge. He just didn't know how or by what exactly.

Sighing, he massaged his slender fingers into his hair and closed his eyes.

He just couldn't get the Hunter out of his mind.

The thought of those soft hands roaming his body and those plush lips attacking his neck sent a pleasurable wave of euphoria through his veins. He continued to wonder about what that mouth would feel like wrapped loosely around his cock, those golden eyes staring back up at him from between his thighs.

Levi bit his lip and let the soft pads of his fingers to trail down his neck as he hovered over the hickies he knew were going to be surfacing in the morning and smirked. He was definitely going to be seeing him again. 

Once he was thoroughly cleaned and had climbed out of the shower, he grabbed his towel off the counter and quickly started to dry himself off before he walked out of his steamy bathroom wearing nothing but his birthday suit. He had absolutely no shame when it came to nudity.

Years worth of having sex with men would do that to you. 

One of the main reasons that he loved having a bathroom attached to his room was that he didn't have to worry about public nudity in front of his mom. That was definitely a plus.

While he was busy with towel drying his hair and softly padding into his bedroom, careful not to wake his mother downstairs with his heavy foot falls, he strolled over to his dresser and grabbed a specific pair of his plaid boxers. They were his absolute favorite. A simple combination of black and gray lines coming together to form the plaid pattern; though the black was seemingly more dominant, contrasting quite well with the other different tints of gray. 

After situated in his clean underwear, he sighed and ran a hand through his messy wet hair, his eyes roaming lazily around his room.

He really needed to do an upgrade, and fast. 

Since his bedroom was basically the only room upstairs that also served as an attic, the ceiling was conveniently slanted towards the middle for it to follow the alignment of the roof. Almost every square inch of his ceiling, as well as the walls, were covered with posters of his favorite bands and collages of him and his friends. There was also a string of white Christmas lights lining the upper corners of his walls to serve as the main source of lighting in his room; along with the purple lava lamp he had recieved for his birthday a few years back from Hanji sitting on his bedside table. He wanted to get rid of it as soon as he unwrapped it from that obnoxiously green wrapper; but when he caught a glimpse of her crazed smile and hopeful eyes, he all but abandoned the thought and accepted the horrid gift. She could've at least gave him a red one instead of a purple lava lamp. Ever since then, it has alwayd been sitting perched up on his nightstand glowering at him with its meshy, purple blobs warping into new shapes. 

He also had a queen sized bed pushed into the furthest corner from his door that was adorned with his four, and utmost favorite fluffy, gray silk pillows; a cottony comforter of the deepest shade of black thrown quite messily on his bed from when he had hastly left to meet Hanji in Erwin's neighborhood. His bedsheets weren't of the same shade of black as his comforter was, but were instead a nice variation of charcoal gray compared to his pillow cases. 

Other than the essentials, he also had a radio sitting on top of his dresser and a wooden desk situated next to his bed that served as a space for his school work. There was also a window overlooking his shady ass neighborhood, but he always kept it covered with a heavy black curtain to keep out curious glances from looking into his rather angsty rebel teenager bedroom.

Other than that, his room was pretty boring; well at least it was to him, but to Hanji and Erwin, it felt like home. 

Heaving out a tired sigh, Levi trudged over to his bed and climbed underneath his chilly sheets. It had already been a long day, so it didn't take him long before he was fast asleep; the thought of the Hunter and those blistering amber eyes still fresh on his mind. 

If only he could put a name to that face.

 

* * *

_Eren_

 

"So, basically, you're telling me that you're leaving?"

Eren swallowed and rubbed sheepishly at the back of his neck. "Well, I was going to tell you earlier, but you didn't want to listen to me." 

Pixis nodded and took a long swig of his steel canister. "That's quite alright." He added as he stood up from sitting behind his mahagony desk. "On the contrary, it was a pleasure to have you here at Colossal's, Eren. You have been a big help in boosting up our existence." He outstretched his hand and gently took Eren's hand into his, arching one of his perfectly plucked, stenciled eyebrows at the brunette.

"You'll be coming to visit us sometime in the near future, right?" 

Eren smiled, his teeth flashing a pearly white row of canines. "Of course!"

There was no doubt in his mind that he'd come to visit the one job that has kept him floating through college. He had to repay them for all that they've given him and provided him with. Pixis and the others may not have given their charity a mere thought, but to Eren, he was truly grateful for them.

Leaving his boss with a short wave, he grabbed his duffel bag packed with all his outfits and hair essentials and ran out the back door.

The night sky was pretty tonight. The stars were twinkling with a much greater intensity than they ever have in the past few months, and there was definitely no sign of any clouds dusting the indigo turned midnight blue atmosphere. It was calm and relaxing. But only if he ignored the chilly, icy bite of the cold night air; one of the main reasons to why Eren wasn't a huge fan of the fall or winter. Yet, he did love the holidays and change of scenery that came along with it. He just didn't like the cold weather. Other than that, spring and summer always sounded way more appealing to him. Although, the thought of someone who just so happened to stir a rampaging circus tent in his pants a little bit earlier when he was giving him a lap dance did seem quite appealing to his dick. Maybe he could take him home for the night? Have some fun in the sheets before he fucked that pretty ass into his mattress.

Eren licked his lips and glanced back at the club, his hand running through his brown locks. He really needed to get back to his apartment and call Jean. Especially now that they needed to hurry up and start making arrangements for him to be settled into attending Trost High as their new drama teacher before school started back up again. Although, he did mention that he'd have to be teaching his classes in the auditorium for about a week until they were finished with clearing out his classroom from the previous teacher's belongings. But in all seriousness, all that could just wait until tomorrow. No harm in that. Right now, he just wanted to talk to Levi again. And perhaps take him home for the night.

 

By the time Eren walked back into the club, all the lights were turned off again. Annie must be on stage. She was the only other one besides Eren who opened up an act with the lights turned off. The only difference between them being their styles. Where Eren was mainly set on turning on as many people as he could in the audience, Annie was one who drew in her spectators by more emotional and sensual driven dances. Mostly involving with her being hosted in the air in a locked cage. When Eren had asked her about the meaning of why she danced in a cage and why she even bothered using it in her dances (not that he didn't like it, it just made him curious), she made him think twice about why his coworkers were there in the first place.

After finally adjusting to the lack of light in the club, he maneuvered through the backstage area and into the main lobby. He let his eyes briefly run over the faces of everyone watching Annie on stage and groaned when he didn't find him. Did he perhaps already leave? No, that wasn't possible. His friends were currently lounging near the bar and talking quite animatedly with Reiner who seemed to be very pleased with all the attention he was getting from the two. Eren rolled his eyes. They were only making his ego even bigger than it already was.

Just when he was about to walk towards the small group and ask the two where Levi was, the door to the men's room opened. As soon as he caught the glimpse of metal piercings gleaming in the flickering light of the candles bolted into the walls above him, he strolled over.

"Levi." Eren called out, his voice low and throaty. 

"I swear to god, old man, that if you offer me to work here one more fucking time, I'm going to have to rip off your fucking shriveled up raisin balls and shove them down your dry ass throat." He flung his hand around in the air as if he could throw in even more sass than he already was and started to walk off to the bar, his slim hips swaying as he did. "So, why don't you go do us both a favor and go fuck yourself."

Eren smirked. "Well, I would, but I'd rather be fucking you." 

"Why would you ever think that I'd let you get anywhere near my-" Levi started before Eren grabbed him by the shirt and roughly pushed him against the bathroom door, forcing the raven to look at him.

"Near your ass? Well, I could give you a few reasonable answers as to why I wanna fuck you right now, but you seem to be mistaking me for someone else." Eren grinned at the momentarily shocked expression crossing over the raven's face before those deliciously wet full lips turned up just slightly in a deadly smirk. "Oh, its just you."

Eren raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, his hands blocking Levi from escaping. "You make it sound like I'm a stranger." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over Levi's cheek.

The raven snorted. "Technically you are, dip shit."

Eren chuckled. "I beg to differ, _Levi_..." He purred, his hands snaking around Levi's ass and giving the globes a slight squeeze. A small inaudible gasp fell from his parted lips, and made Eren grinned. "We aren't total strangers."

Levi sent him a scowl. "How? You only know my name, brat. And since I don't know yours, that only makes you more of a fucking stranger."

"Then earn it." 

Levi raised an eyebrow, his arms crossing over his chest. "Oh?"

Eren licked his lips. "Show me you're worth it."

Levi growled and fisted one of his hands into Eren's shirt, wrapping the other around his neck as he pulled him down to his lips. Eren sighed against his mouth and pulled him closer to his body.

Levi's lips were soft and fluffy, almost like they were the same texture as rose petals, but only softer and pierced.

When they parted away from each other for a brief second, Eren took it upon himself to hoist Levi off the ground and wrap his legs around his waist. The shorter of the two pulled and tugged at Eren's hair as he reeled him back in to devour his mouth in a passionate lip lock. It wasn't until Levi snuck his tongue into the kiss did Eren notice that his tongue was also pierced. Just the mere thought of it made Eren's insides tingle. How would it feel if Levi was between his legs, sucking him off while that little piercing of his pressed down into his slit, ushering him closer to the edge of ecstasy? Eren groaned and grinded against him, eliciting a crude moan from him.

"Bathroom..." Levi whispered through the momentary pause between their lips. Eren hummed and licked at his snake bites before brushing his nose against Levi's cheek, and kissing down his neck in little nibbles and bites.

" _Now_."

Eren growled and listened anyway, pushing the door open and making sure to lock it as it closed behind them.

 

*~x•X•x~*

 

  By the time Eren walked into his studio apartment, it was way past two in the morning. He didn't expect to stay at the club for so long, but he couldn't help it.

He strolled over to the kitchen and dropped his car keys into the wooden bowl perched on the bar and stripped out of his trench coat. 

If it wasn't for Levi's friend, Erwin, ruining everything and telling Levi that he needed to leave, he was pretty sure that he'd still be at the club probably fucking him senseless against the sink with no mercy. Now that he thought about it, he didn't even ask for his number. Eren groaned and shuffled out of his shoes. Way to go Jaeger.

Walking over to his refrigerator, he grabbed a water bottle and trudged over to his bed.

After all the men he's been attracted to, Levi was probably the one who put them all to shame. He still couldn't believe that he was only twenty one when he looked so young. But when Thomas, the body guard for Colossal's, told him of his age, he was relieved. He was only about seven years younger than he was, which wasn't too much of a difference when he really thought about.

Before Eren even set foot in his bed, he stripped out of all of his clothing and bundled them up into a ball to be thrown into his washer. He preferred sleeping stark naked; it was more breezy and way less constricting than when he had clothes on. Once he was finished with loading the washer, he slowly walked to his bed and stretched his arms out in a yawn. Climbing under his covers, he shoved his face into his pillow and brushed off any thoughts about anyone named Levi from his mind. It wasn't like he was ever going to see him again anyways.

They were after all, complete strangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since school is starting back up, I will try to make the updates for TMHB on every Sunday. Let's hope I stay true to that statement ಠ_ಠ
> 
> I'll be coming back later on today and fixing a few things that need to be elaborated on or anything like that, so yeah :)
> 
> Also, everything in this chapter HAD to happen in order for the events that are going to occur in the next chapter to be a real eye opener for Eren. On the other hand, it's going to be a fucking blast for Levi. He'll be blackmailing and teasing the fuck out of Eren about him almost having sex with someone younger than him and all that shit. 
> 
> Oh and another thing that I'm going to clear up is their ages. Eren is twenty eight and Levi is eighteen. 
> 
> Okay, this note is getting pretty long, so I'm just gonna go now ┐(ﾟдﾟ┐)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean calls Eren and they decide to meet up at IHOP to get him settled into the high school. Mikasa and Armin also make an appearance.
> 
> Levi goes out into the city again after being released from his house arrest to get rid of some of his money and meets Hanji and Erwin at the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written in my whole life. I hope you guys will enjoy some intense masturbation and awkward dorks formally meeting each other again.
> 
> This is mainly to make up for me not updating last week, so I greatly apologize for leaving you guys hanging!
> 
> Heads up: An Adonis belt is practically the scientific term for the V line on males.

The sun filed into the studio apartment from the floor to ceiling windows, spilling rich light into Eren's eyes as he grumbled in early protest and rolled over into the cold side of his fluffy pillow, his face buried deep into the cloud like cushion.

He hated morning's. He was never fond of how unnaturally rude the sun was to him; blinding him directly in his eyes when he was having such an amazing dream, it was totally unfair. Especially when his thoughts were filled with a familiar pair of silver sun eyes and jet black hair. It was like Levi was the beacon to his thirsty mind. Setting his heart on fire to something he couldn't even get his hands on.

He groaned.

Just the thought of him not getting Levi's number last night made his heart clench in a way that it hasn't done since high school when he dated Jean. Yeah, small world, right? Well, let's just say that _that_ story can be saved for another time. Right now, he had to figure out what he was going to do about his morning wood.

He bit his lip.

He could either tend to his rather large problem or call Jean like he told himself he would before he set off to bed. In all honesty, it actually came down to if he wanted to fuck the shit out of his hand with the thought of Levi's full lips wrapped securely around his dick or talk about his granted job as a drama teacher with horseface.

It was a hard decision really, but after some internal warfare, he decided that taming his hungry manhood was the most important task at the moment.

Smirking, he settled himself onto his back and propped himself against his headboard, his white bedsheets pooling around his prominent Adonis belt. He licked his lips and steadied his racing heart as his fingers trailed down his bronze chest and tenderly over his pretty pink nubs. A sharp inhale sucked the breath out of him as his mind started to replace his hands with the feeling of Levi's, expertly clouding his vision with the memory of those soft hands roaming down his back and over his tight ass. Eren's cock jerked excitedly and arched back onto his abdomen, the sheets delicately rubbing against the foreskin of his erection while his other, unoccupied hand, clenched and pulled at the sheets beneath him.

How would he be reacting if Levi was actually above him?

His eager tongue darted out and traced the outlines of his quivering lips as the slight simulation of the cotton against his cock pulsed and continued to feed his hunger for _more_.

His moisturized hands drifted lower down his chest and lightly tugged at his perfectly trimmed pubic hair, evoking a choked moan from his suddenly dry throat. 

He let his head fall back against the headboard and closed his eyes as he brought forth the memory of Levi's whimpers and moans, the vivid sounds igniting a much stronger mirage of the short pierced punk to his thoughts. He grazed the pads of his fingers over the head of his cock and shuddered out a high pitched whine.

" _L_ - _levi_..."

The thought of Levi's lips replacing his fingers, persuaded his heart to internally combust and jumpstart at the anticipation of ever seeing him again.

It was highly unlikely, but a man like Eren could dream.

Finally grasping his fully erect cock, he tugged and brushed his fingernails over his sensitive, yet pulsing shaft, a loud moan erupting into the silence of his vacant apartment. Eren's eyes fluttered opened as he fixed his stare on his hand clutching desperately at the sheets and allowed his hazy, corrupted mind to drift off to how sculpted Levi's chest felt beneath his hands back at the club; his imagination running wild on if the raven had any other of his body parts pierced hiding under the safety of his tight fitting clothes.

Running his hand in a fluidly vertical motion, he let his hips thrust slowly into his hand, testing the limits of how much further he could go. Deciding that he was pretty far from coming, he threw his hand out and opened the bottom drawer of his bedside table and grabbed his Wet Platinum bottle of lube and pink vibrator.

Stopping the friction of his hand jerking at his pulsing cock, he popped open the lube and slicked his fingers with a hefty amount before he moved to get down on his knees and forearms. Reaching underneath him, he took hold of his throbbing erection again and ran his wet fingers over the head of his cock and scraped the tips of his fingernails down the length of his shaft. Eren convulsed down into his mattress and dug his teeth into the far corner of his bottom lip. The thought of Levi's plump lips sucking at his dick fully invading his conscious and thundering at the base of his thriving cock.

The flushed brunette pressed his thumb into his slit and whimpered as he arched his back into a perfect curve and bellowed out.

"L-Levi...mmph ah..."

Licking his dry lips, Eren rolled his hips into the hand that was tightly gripping him and hung his heavy head between his broad, muscular shoulders. "...you're so tight...Levi"

Halting for a second, Eren pressed his face into the mattress and used his other hand to reach behind him and circle around his clenched rectum with a lubricated finger; a sharp, satisfied murmur of collective sighs leaving his wet lips.

"Ah fuck me..." He moaned as he slid his finger into the warmth of his walls that were swallowing the single digit with slight friction.

It had been quite awhile since Eren fingered himself, so he had to thoroughly prep himself before he shifted to using his much appreciated vibrator he got as a Christmas present from Connie a few years back. He was very thankful for that shiny bald head for saving him the embarrassment of buying himself one in public; and for telling him to wait until his parents left to go back to Germany to open it. He was his bald Jesus.

Well, not anymore since he grew his hair out, but you get the picture.

Eren tilted his head down and watched his skillful hands working at deeply pleasuring himself and licked his lips before biting into the soft flesh and moaning. His ashy, messy brown hair sticking together from the sweat forming at the nape of his neck and forehead, his cheeks blossoming with a light shade of pink as he slid in another finger.

"Nngh-ah..."

Thrusting into his hand with his throbbing cock while his fingers curled and dug into his tight, reclining walls made him want to scream out in an overwhelming passion of full blown ecstasy. Full blown images of Levi replacing his fingers behind him surfaced in his mind and jumbled up his astray thoughts.

"L-Levi fuck me...ah nnah mmhh"

Spreading his legs out wider, he let his fingers start to pry him open even further as he added in a third and last finger. He inhaled sharply and rubbed his other hand over the head of his cock and lightly squeezed his dick before he descended down the shaft and back up again. Once he thought he was ready to use his vibrator, he stilled his actions and worked at lubing up the sex toy instead.

Panting out in anticipation, Eren reached behind him and pressed the vibrator against his loose, pink hole currently leaking out lube, and slowly let his walls swallow the slender device.

"Ah fuck..." He groaned.

After growing accustomed to being penetrated, he grabbed for the remote and turned it onto it's lowest setting. The vibrations immediately sent him into a blubbering mess as he let his left hand reach out and grab at the edge of his mattress for support. Eren whimpered and quickened the movements of his hand wrapped snuggly around his pulsing cock.

He knew he was growing closer to his limit, so he amped up the vibrator to its highest setting.

Eren choked on a strangled moan and muffled his cries into his blinding white sheets. He bucked his hips into his hand and licked his lips before his mouth opened in a silent scream and lowered his thick eyelashes to hood over his amber eyes being swallowed by the black of his pupils. His hand tightened at the covers bundled in his fist and panted out as his orgasm slowly started to surface in the pits of his core.

"Levi...baby right there mmhh fuck yes!"

Eren curled his bottom lip between his teeth and desperately cried out as he came, hard and strong, into his hand and onto his sheets.

His mind was swarmed with a blinding pleasure as his hand slowed down and drew out the last of his white, hot seed before he collapsed onto his forearms and turned down the intensity of the vibrator. "L-Levi..." He moaned.

Nursing the orgasm of his life, Eren gently removed the device from inside of him and whimpered at the loss of being filled. Once he regained feeling in his legs, he slid off his mattress and walked over to his bathroom, with the vibrator still in his hand.

Usually when he was done masturbating, he'd feel utterly disgusted with himself and regret every aspect of it; but this time, he felt like he was on cloud nine. Out of all the sexual tendencies and relationships he's been through, that orgasm topped each and every single one of them on the highest tier of the pedestal. Now, if only Levi was actually with him, the experience would have been greater; probably bringing him to the gates of the almighty himself.

Striding into his bathroom, he grabbed his disinfectant spray specifically made for sex toys and thoroughly cleaned his vibrator. Once he was done, he washed his hands and walked back to his bedside table to put his sex toy, as well as his Wet Platinum lubricant, back to where it belonged in the bottom drawer. Removing the sheets from his mattress, he carried them to his washer and dropped them to the hardwood floor before he took the previous load out and shoved it into the dryer. Once he started the appliance and got it running, he stuffed his sheets into the washer and left to go take a quick shower.

 

* * *

 

_Levi_

 

Freedom is a fucking pleasure.

Especially when it concerned Levi's ankle finally being freed from being held accountable for his two month house arrest. But it wasn't like he was _always_ inside.

He was bred to break the rules, and breaking the rules he did. Whether it concerned him secretly disengaging the device without the authorities knowing or actually doing some crazy illegal atrocities with his friends, he was definitely a rule breaker. A bad boy at heart.

Levi leaned forward and spiked up another five miles per hour on his motorcycle.

One thing he loved about gaining his freedom back, was retrieving his baby back from the shop. His motorcycle was like the wings of freedom tattooed on his back. Two big, yet beautiful pair of wings running down from his shoulder blades and into the dip of his dark washed jeans; always there to remind him that he was never stripped of his freedom. If anything came in the way of him driving his most prized possession, he would surely be pissed. It was like taking his right of freedom away from him. His motorcycle was the embodiment of his freedom, his escape from the law. His getaway.

Dodging around the world's slowest fucking cars on the fucking planet, Levi continued to race down the highway as he carefully maneuvered and switched into different lanes, avoiding any loss of precious time from his tight schedule.

The traffic wasn't all that bad considering it was a week day; especially since rush hour was fast approaching. And with people getting off of work close to five, he was, well at least for now, in the safe zone. Usually traffic would be slowing him down and keeping him from flying down the highway, but at least he was ahead of the game and actually left the shop early.

Why?

Well, he was scheduled for a two o' clock hair appointment at a professional hair salon in the city and with it already being one thirty seven, he was, like he said before, on a tight schedule.

And Levi hated showing up late to anything.

Pulling back on the throttle with his gloved hand as he let out the clutch, he reeved forward and raced down the highway.

His black helmet helped to protect his model worthy face from the harsh winds slapping against the blackness of the shield, as well as his tight, black leather jacket protecting his beautiful ivory skin. He also wore black fitting jeans and his favorite pair of military boots to tie in his whole outfit together.

He had to look good if he was going out in public.  

Erwin and Hanji had called him about an hour after he was released from the court to inform him that they'll be waiting for him at the mall to start their long day of school shopping for the rest of their school year as seniors on Thursday. A Thursday which was only five days away. Five fucking days. 

Clearing his mind out, he swirved off the highway and onto 164A Dearborn St. to get to 7th Avenue and to his hair appointment on time.

He wanted a change from his usual military undercut. Something that screamed punk, but not to an extreme. Something sexy and messy. 

When he arrived at the salon, he had about ten minutes to spare before he was picked up by a hairdresser to head to the back. So, he pulled out a cig from inside his jacket and lounged around the entrance of the salon as he inhaled deadly toxins.

He specifically saved about eight hundred dollars from his night endeavors to go out and spend some hefty amounts of cash with his friends. He wanted to look extremely well for his last year at high school. Maybe this year he'll actually try and participate in his classes instead of skipping them to hang out in the school's theatre with Hanji. Erwin would join, but he was off working hard at fulfilling his father's dream to become the massive billionaire son he oh so desired. It was pathetic really. Levi could tell that Erwin didn't want to do squat for his father, but it was a job he HAD to do.

Levi sighed and put out his cigarette, his eyes locking with a man passing by him as he turned to go back into the salon. He was short, but not as short as Levi. He had a wispy head of silver hair styled into a messy, curly faux cut with the undercut dyed black and a weird design carved into the clean buzz that gave the eyes a resting point. It was a good look on him if Levi was being honest. It really brought out his caramel eyes.

Striding into the building, he plopped down into a chair and waited for another minute or so before he was called to head to the back with his assigned hairdresser. 

He may or may not have been inspired by the stranger he saw outside to get a faux combined pompadour. 

 

*x•X•x*

 

"You look so different!" Hanji squealed.

Levi rolled his eyes. "It's only a haircut, four eyes."

Erwin smiled from behind his pizza and moved to take a sip from his Dr. Pepper. "Well, whoever cut your hair did quite a number on you." He paused to take a sip before he gestured to Levi's freshly styled hair. "You look good."

Levi snickered and turned to face a small play pin full of children running around on the ground and huffed. "I'd hope so. I spent nearly two hundred dollars to get it done and an extra seventy-five to buy the necessary products to style it at home."

Hanji gawked and fluffed up her new haircut. "I only spent about fifty to get mine cut...Where the hell did you get yours done?"

Levi turned to face her and grabbed his cup of tea. He admired her now short asymmetrical pixie cut and new pair of black, boxy rimmed glasses as he took a long sip from his tea. She also dyed her hair to a pastel bubblegum pink which brought out her milky brown eyes quite well. And from how Erwin was scooting closer to her, he could tell he hated it. Well, he didn't hate it, he actually loved the new look on her; it was just the fact that men were staring at her like she was fresh meat that made him hate it. 

On the other hand, Erwin didn't get a haircut. He was still sporting his blonde mermaid hair, or as Hanji called it, his Thor hair. 

"I went to a professional." Levi finally let out as he took another sip from his tea. 

Hanji propped her chin into her hand and blew a piece of hair out of her face. "Well, you do still have money left over, right?"

Erwin perked up as he placed his unfinished pizza into a trashcan and wiped his mouth with a napkin. "If you don't have any left, I'd be happy to help you."

Levi swatted their petty questions away with the back of his hand and pulled out his wallet. "No need to worry, you fucking pesty flies. I still have five hundred twenty five left over." He smirked as he stuffed his wallet into his back pocket.

Hanji grinned and stood up from her chair, the legs scraping against the tiled floor loudly. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" She questioned.

"Let's start raiding those stores!" Hanji yelled as she bounded away to a nearby clothing department.

Levi groaned and pulled himself up. "She's going to end up fucking spending everything in one go, again."

Erwin sighed and stuffed his large hands into his cargo pants. "Well she can always borrow from me, again."

Levi rolled his eyes. "And how much does she owe you in return?"

Erwin chuckled. "Last time I checked, it was around a thousand and seven hundred."

Levi ran his hand through his hair and sighed. "You love her too much, eyebrows."

Erwin glanced at him from the corner of his eye and smiled. "Well, a princess deserves to be pampered."

Levi scrunched his nose up. "Gross."

 

* * *

_Eren_

 

"I need to go grocery shopping." Eren groaned as he closed the door to his barely filled refrigerator.

He was still wet from his shower with his towel wrapped loosely around his waist and his messy hair dripping small amounts of water droplets onto the floor. His stomach was continuously growling from being rejected a well deserved breakfast after his highly appreciated orgasm and wouldn't stop until he stuffed his face with some pancakes. That's when he decided to eat at IHOP; but before that could happen, he needed to get dressed.

Running over to his closet, he settled on a light orange plaid shirt and his dark gray Gilbert Short Denim Jacket to go over it, as well as a maroon scarf to cover his neck from the chilly weather today. After pulling on his light washed jeans and the rest of his outfit, he walked over to where he placed his shoes, and pulled on his Marc Jacobs boots.

Ever since he started working at Colossal's, he was able to buy quite a few extremely expensive outfits. He was even able to buy a studio apartment in the city for Christ sakes. And those kind of hospitalities require quite a hefty amount of money if he said so himself. If it wasn't for Pyxis paying him extra, he'd probably be living in a dump. He couldn't thank the old man enough.

Just as he was about to grab his gloves and keys from the wooden container on his bar, his phone rang in his back pocket. "Ugh, who is calling this early in the morning?"

Taking the slender device into his hand, he groaned at the caller ID and accepted the call. 

"Hey, horserace."

There was some shuffling in the background and a distant scream before Jean answered. "Jesus Christ, I swear that child is going to be the death of me once he's a teen."

Eren chuckled and shifted his weight onto one foot as he ran a hand through his hair. "What's the rascal up to this time?"

Jean sighed. "Well, first off, he had to flush Thomas down the toilet this morning, and-"

Eren gasped. "Oh no! Not Thomas the goldfish! What happened to him?" 

"He obviously died, Eren."

Eren rolled his eyes and pulled his gray gloves onto his hands as he used his shoulder to prop his phone to his ear. "Okay, dipshit, you don't have to be so cold hearted about it." 

"It's a goldfish, Eren. Nothing too special about a fish."

"Whatever, so why is he screaming?"

There was a slight pause and hushed talking before Jean answered. "He wants starwberry pancakes."

Eren laughed blissfully into the phone and started to walk out of his apartment. "Speaking of pancakes, I'm actually about to go to IHOP if you guys would like to join me for breakfast?" 

"Eren, it's three o clock in the afternoon." 

Eren gawked and looked at his watch. It was in fact three and not nine in the morning.

What the hell took him so long with getting dressed? Oh, yeah. He got hard in the shower.

It was Levi's fault.

"Well, it is the international house of pancakes, so there's going to be pancakes, Jean."

"I guess we could go. Are you going to come to the one by us? We could discuss about your teaching career at Trost while we're eating."

Eren knitted his brows together and locked the door to his apartment before he made his way to the elevator. "It'll take me about an hour to get there, is that okay?"

"Yeah, that's perfectly fine. I'll go inform Mikasa and we'll meet you there."

"Okay, I'll bring the little rascal a present too."

"It better not be anything too expensive, Jaeger."

"Why would I ever buy anything expensive?"

Jean groaned. "I swear to god, Eren that if you-"

"Uh oh, I have to go!" Eren grinned and hung up on him as the doors to the elevator opened up to the lobby.

He'll buy his cute nephew another goldfish.

 

*x•X•x*

By the time Eren got to IHOP, it was five.

He totally blamed it on the goldfish swimming around in the small plastic bag in his hand. It took him nearly half an hour to find the stupid special goldfish that had a unique color pattern swimming amongst it's friends in a large tank. It was half white and half orange. Truly special. 

When he walked into the restaurant, Mikasa was the first to spot him. "Eren Carla Jaeger! We have been waiting on you for nearly two hours!"

Eren scratched the back of his neck from all the stares directed at him and hoisted the small bag containing the goldfish up for her to see. "Well, you see, I was busy with getting my nephew a present."

Mikasa's eyes softened as she laid eyes on the bag and motioned him over to the booth. "You didn't have to buy him another one, Eren." 

He shrugged and slid into the booth across from his sister who was sitting in a chair. "I wanted too. So where is he anyway?" 

Mikasa pushed a piece of her long black hair behind her ear and smiled. "Jean took him to use the bathroom."

Eren beamed. "He's potty trained already?!"

Mikasa chuckled. "Yeah, Jean has been training him ever since summer started."

Eren placed the bagged fish on the table and smiled. "Damn, the little shit is growing fast."

Mikasa slapped his hand and gave him a stern look. "No cursing in public. You should know better." 

Eren rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I got it." 

When his eyes landed on a familiar head of short blonde hair and big blue eyes, Eren smiled and outstretched his arms. 

"Hey there, little squirt!"

"Uncle Eren!" The little boy screamed in pure joy before jumping into Eren's arms. "Why are you here?"

Eren raised an eyebrow at Jean who was now situated in the chair next to Mikasa and cocked his head. "You guys didn't tell him?"

Mikasa smiled and grabbed Jean's hand as she shook her head. "We wanted it to be a surprise since he hasn't seen you in a while."

Eren nodded and turned to Armin who's eyebrows were furrowed into deep confusion.

"Well, I came to give you a present and eat pancakes with you."

Armin beamed. "Really?!"

"Of course." Eren stated as he grabbed the plastic bag holding the goldfish and brought it to his face. "See?"

Armin giggled and grabbed the bag eagerly. "Another fishy!"

Jean sighed in relief. "Thank god it isn't anything too expensive."

Eren rolled his eyes and turned back to Armin. "So, what are you going to name him?"

Armin curled his bottom lip between his teeth in thought and stared intensely at the unique fish swimming around in circles before his eyes lit up in sudden realization. "I want to name him Marco!" 

Eren smiled and pried the bag from Armin's hands so he could place him into his booster.

"What a unique name for such a unique fishy." Armin smiled.

"Alright, now that that is over, it's time to order us some damn food." Jean added before Mikasa quickly slapped his hand and gestured to Armin. " _Language, Jean_."

Eren chuckled and opened up his menu. He missed them.

 

*x•X•x*

  It was around nine when Eren returned to his apartment.

He was drained and tired from being interrogated by Jean and being pestered by a curious Mikasa who wouldn't stop asking about how college was going and all that boring jazz.

He groaned and placed his keys and gloves into the wooden container on his bar before he got undressed and walked to his bathroom to brush his teeth.

Jean had already called his headmaster at his university and informed him that he'd be teaching at Trost by next week and that he'll need to be graduating soon so that he could teach their drama class. He of course agreed and congradulated Eren on his promotion and told him to meet him on Monday to receive his Bachelor's degree. Eren was ecstatic that his graduation ceremony was moved a little bit earlier; even though it was originally a month away anyway, he still needed to go and buy himself a new tux for tomorrow.

He sighed and pulled off his boxers as he crawled under his sheets and stuffed his face into his cold pillow.

He still couldn't believe that his dream was finally coming true. He was finally going to teach drama and the importantance of acting after four long years of college. It was one of the main reasons why he loved working for Colossal's. He was basically acting everyday, and with wearing a different costume in each of his acts, it only further excited him to pursue this career. 

Rolling onto his back, he stared up at his ceiling and closed his eyes. 

A few minutes passed with him breathing quietly to himself with the bustle of traffic acting as background noise when Levi's pierced face suddenly popped into his head and ruined his sleepy mood entirely.

"Jesus fucking christ! Will my dick ever get a fucking rest?!"

 

* * *

_Levi_

 

 

"I'll see you fuckers on Thursday." Levi called out from his doorstep.

Hanji stuck her arm out the window and frantically waved to him. "Goodbye, short stuff!"

"Shut your trap, four eyes." Levi barked back while tightening his grip on all the bags in his hand.

Erwin stuck his head out the window and waved goodbye as she finally drove down the street and gave one last final honk before disappearing down another street.

"They're going to be the death of me." He whispered as he walked inside his house and kicked the door closed behind him.

"I'm guessing your day went well?"

He sighed and looked up to his mother cradling a dish in her hands. "It went better than last time." 

She chuckled and walked forward to press a kiss to his forehead. "I like your new haircut, sweetie." She smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Thanks." He muttered quietly before scrubbing his forehead with the back of his hand. 

"You're welcome. So, what did Hanji do this time?" 

Levi scrunched his nose up. "Nothing really."

She raised her thin eyebrows. "Nothing? I find that quite hard to believe."

Levi smirked and started to head up the stairs. "Well, first off she 'borrowed' two hundred dollars from Erwin to buy more clothes and shoes, and also tried to race me back here in her shitty van."

His mom laughed and walked back into the kitchen to continue washing dishes. "That girl is going to end up killing herself one day."

"She'll probably out live us all, ma."

That earned him another laugh.

 

Once he dropped his bags on the floor and stripped out of his clothing, he walked straight into his bathroom and started the shower. He was in a desperate need of another one after being shoved into by random people all day in the mall today.

He felt filthy.

Stepping into the warm water, he let out a relaxed sigh and massaged the back of his neck. It had definitely been a long day if his neck felt so tense He sighed and allowed his mind to wander as he went to scrubbing his scalp with shampoo.

He kind of wished that he got that Hunter's number. He was aching for a good fuck right about now, and for goodness sake did he want it to be with those golden eyes looking down at him. He wanted to be fucked in every position that his body could manage on every known surface and only by him and no one else. If it wasn't for Erwin interrupting them yesterday, he was definitely sure that he would have been fucked in that bathroom.

Levi licked his lips and felt his cock twitch as he washed the shampoo out of his hair. He grabbed his conditioner and began to lather his hair in the moisturizer. 

There was no way that he was going to jerk off in the shower. There was absolutely no _fucking_ way he was going to do it with his face _engraved_ in his mind.

He bit his lip impatiently and leaned against the tiled wall as he pressed his left forearm onto the wall to stable himself.

Fuck it.

He let his eyes drift to the floor and grasped onto his throbbing cock and _moaned_. He hadn't touched himself in quite awhile, so the sensation felt heavenly as he raked his fingers back into the foreskin of his dick and gasped. He let his mind capture the image of the Hunter pressing him into the wall and shuddered.

"F-fuck..."

He leaned his head back and switched the water to a hotter temperature as he pulled and thrusted even slower into his hand.

His eyelids fluttered shut as he felt his veins igniting and pulsing underneath his skin with the sudden impulse to pleasure himself. He wanted the Hunter to be with him. He wanted to be touched by him, and wanted to be kissed by those lips again. He wanted to feel that overwhelming warmth against his skin.

Shuddering out a quiet whine, Levi rolled his hips into his hand and bit his lip. He could feel himself nearing the end as heat started to pool in his stomach.

He hated how quickly it took him to reach his limit, but he was loving every single second of it.

Gripping even tighter onto his cock, he slowed his pace down even more and opened his mouth to spew out a bunch of wordless moans and pants. His breathing hitched in his throat as he let his other hand play with his hard, pink nubs. Water continued to drip down his face and into his mouth as he whimpered and whined in countless pleas.

"Fuck me...mmmhh yes...r-right there" 

Slightly bending his cock back, a white, hot flash of ever burning pleasure shot through him as he milked out the orgasm of his life. 

His eyelids slowly fluttered opened as he gained back consciousness and cursed to himself. "I barely even lasted ten fucking minutes." He groaned. "What the fuck."

Once he was thorouhly cleaned and had brushed his teeth to an equal extent, Levi finally collapsed onto his bed and went to sleep. 

 

*x•X•x*

"There's pancakes on the table if you're hungry." His mom called out from behind his closed door.

"Okay, I'll be down in a bit." Levi muttered as he towel dried his hair. 

He still couldn't believe that it was already Thursday. He was finally a fucking senior. After twelve shitty ass years of going to the same school district, he was finally almost done.

Grinning, he shoved on his skinny jeans and pulled on a tight gray fitting shirt and shoved on his military boots as he pulled on his leather jacket and headed down the stairs.

His mom was humming quietly to herself as she was working at cleaning the dishes in the kitchen before she turned around and smiled softly at him.

"Good morning, sweetie."

He hummed back and plopped down into his chair as he started to gingerly stuff his face with pancakes while he menatlly counted down to the minutes to when he'll be walking back into school. He felt like something exciting was about to happen. That maybe this year wouldn't be such a total piece of shit and would actually be fun.

He was angry that he got put into drama for first period, but he heard from Hanji that there was going to be a new teacher this year. Apparently Mr. Paulson ended up retiring and left the school hanging to find a quick replacement before school started. Not that he cared about the old man. He was a huge dick anyway. A bigger dick than most teachers at Trost.

Once he finished eating, he trudged back up the stairs to quickly brush his teeth and grabbed his backpack before he took off to hop onto his motorcycle.

"Have a good day at school, honey!" His mom called from the doorstep. 

Levi waved at her and pulled out of his driveway.

 

When he parked into his usual spot in the back of the school, his phone buzzed loudly in his back pocket. He grabbed it and accepted the call without checking who was calling. 

"What the fuck do you want?"

"You won't believe who's the new drama teacher!!" 

Levi pulled the phone from his ear and cursed at Hanji's loud screaming and started walking down to the entrance of the school.

"Calm the fuck down, Hanji! You're going to fucking turn me deaf!"

He could hear her breathing heavily before the phone was quickly taken away from her.

"She's right, Levi. You will not believe who's the new drama teacher." Erwin mumbled. "It's someone you know pretty well."

Levi scrunched his eyebrows up and scowled at the sound of the bell ringing loudly throughout the school.

"Alright, whatever. I'll meet them in a little bit anyway."

Erwin chuckled. "Well, don't go sporting a boner during class."

"What the actual fuck-" Erwin hung up on him before he could finish and cursed under his breath.

What the fuck was that? He didn't know anyone besides his friends and his mom, and maybe a few others from his past and that was it. Unless...

By the time he got passed through the front door, he nearly had about three minutes to get to class before he was considered late.

What a great way to start his senior year.

 

As soon as he walked into the theater, everyone inside was bustling with such an energetic energy that it instantly annoyed Levi. Why would anyone be so fucking happy so early in the morning?

He rolled his eyes and moved into a seat that was the furthest away from everyone, which happened to be in the front row, and looked up to the stage. He couldn't see anyone besides a familiar tuff of brown hair poking out from beneath the desk.

_Wait a second..._

"Did you see him?"

"Of course I did! How could I not?"

Levi tried to strain his ear to hear them better, but as soon as a familiar voice pulled him from hearing them any further, he nearly felt the air being knocked right out of him.

It was him.

"Hunter..." Levi mumbled.

When the man turned to face him from being called by his stage name, he ended up accidently bumping into the edge of his desk and dropping all the papers that were in his hands and all over the floor.

"Oh my fucking god." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like the ending sucked ass.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren copes with the cold hard truth of Levi being his student and tries to reason with him after class, but the raven has a few tricks up his sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't as long as the last one, but will probably be the comfortable length that I will continue to write at unless I get too carried away.
> 
> As always, I hope you guys enjoy this :D

" _Oh my fucking god_." Eren blurted.

He couldn't believe it. He couldn't _fucking_ believe it. Levi was his student.

His student. Of all the things that he could be, he was his _high school_ student.

 _His_ student.

He groaned inwardly. He masturbated to that face at least six times since they last saw each other. And not only that, but he kissed and touched and grinded against that body; almost having sex with him in the bathroom! If anyone of a higher power found out about any of their late night endeavors last Friday night, he was sure that he'll be sitting in the backseat of a cop car to be taken to the nearest prison or jail cell.

So much fun. At least there's three square meals a day.

But, really. What the fuck was he going to do? He couldn't exactly just tell Levi, "Hey! So uh could you like not mention anything about what happened that day? Yeah, thanks" and then never talk about it. That was absolutely absurd. They're going to have to sort this out before anything bad happens.

A collective amount of murmurs started to pick up in the auditorium as Eren continued to stare wide eyed at Levi perched lazily in his cushioned seat. His mind continued to haphazardly flip back and forth between either doing the right thing or doing the one thing he knew he was most likely going to regret doing in front of his class. As much as he'd rather shred Levi out of that tight shirt and fuck his scrumptious ass into that seat of his, he knew better than to give his audience a show that was definitely not school appropriate. Unless, of course, they were into that sort of thing.

For right now, he needed to hurry up and come up with an excuse for dropping the F bomb in front of his first class. 

 _Get it together, Jaeger. You can do it._ Eren chanted to himself.

Licking his chapped lips, he broke away from Levi's highly amused eyes and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly while turning to face the class.

"Well, I guess you're all wondering why I cussed, huh?"

He watched a few of the girls bundled up in a small group giggle and whisper amongst each other in hushed tones while some of the other classmates, mainly the boys, squirm uncomfortably in their seats. If he wasn't teaching a class right now, he would've guessed that most of them were turned on. Either that, or they were just nervous about starting school again.

But he was most likely sure that they were turned on. He couldn't blame them. Eren knew he was good looking, both body and mind. He was even told by many, _many_ , one night stands and customers from Colossal's about how hot and sexy he was. It was nothing new, to be honest. Well, you know, besides his attire, of course. 

Swiftly picking up the papers he dropped on the floor, he turned back to his class and chuckled at how most of his students were blushing.

So many non innocent souls.

While the class was still mildly distracted, he snuck a quick glance at Levi and _swallowed_. Of all the times to get a semi boner, it just had to be at the worst possible moment. Guess it looks like he'll be taking a joyous trip to his office real soon to have some alone time with his untamed manhood.

Letting his eyes drift down to Levi's mouth, he solely focused on how he tenderly bit into the corner of his bottom lip and had pulled that deluctable piece of flesh right between his teeth while curling and uncurling his fingers around the arm rests by his side.

_Well, fuck me._

Was he purposely trying to stir the beast held captive in his pants awake? If he was, then he was doing one hell of a job. That wild beast was doing all kinds of dances and intricate twists in his pants, almost taking everything in him to keep himself leveled and composed in front of his class.

"Well, for your knowledge, that was just me acting," He started while he leisurely strolled across the stage. "and in this class, such things as profanities and other such actions are allowed in this classroom, and in this classroom only."

A generously happy response from his students made him laugh and turn to look back at a certain silver eyed teen who was currently smirking to himself.

Did Eren say something that made Levi get that, you know, certain glint in his eye that made it look like as if he was up to something terrible? Something sexual?

Well, if he did, he sure as hell doesn't remember what the hell he said.

Now that Eren was staring right at him and  _really_ looking at him, he could tell that Levi got a new haircut; and holy fucking shit did it make him ten times as hot than he originally was back at the club.

How in his right mind did he think he was older than twenty? Why didn't he fuck him when the truth was still safely buried? Why? _Why?_

"Uh, I have a question..."

Eren snapped out of his daze and focused all of his undivided attention on the petite girl with short strawberry blonde hair and bronze eyes sitting properly in her seat. "Yes?" He questioned.

She blushed and pushed back a few strands of her hair behind her ear. "What should we call you? You never really said what you went by."

Did he really forget to introduce himself?

Way to go Jaeger.

He smiled and scratched the back of his head. Can he have a do over? Preferably one where Levi wasn't his student and was a college student instead.

"Well, I guess it's up to you guys. You can either call me by my preferred profession, Mr. Jaeger, or by my first name, Eren. I mean, whatever is most comfortable with you, will be comfortable for me. So, you choose."

The girl's blush deepened by even more as she turned towards her friends and giggled at whatever her friend had secretively whispered into her ear.

Eren deliberately coughed into his shoulder to gain the attention of his students and swiftly jumped off the stage. "Now that the introductions are done and out the way, why not let us get started on going over all the rules and class expectations for this class."

An immediate response of annoyed groans and chatter followed right after as he chuckled and fixed the papers in his hand.

He couldn't blame them. He also hated going over the class expectations when he was in school. They were annoying and extremely repetitive if he said so himself. A true hassle.

Slowly but surely, he made his way over to Levi and handed him the sheet of paper containing the class expectations and rules. The short raven licked his pierced lips and took hold of the paper. Their fingertips briefly brushed against one another and made Eren suck in his breath and wish that he was hit in the face with a Holy Bible.

Eren pressed his lips together in a fine line and lowered his voice, making sure that only Levi could hear him and no one else. "Come by here after school is over," He whispered, his golden eyes searching Levi's eyes of steel. "We need to talk."

Levi broke out in a playful smirk and darted his eyes down to linger over the plump shape of Eren's pink, flushed lips.

"Sure thing, _Eren_." He whispered back, his voice dripping with illegal tendencies.

 _Oh,_ _fuck me sideways_. 

 

* * *

_Levi_

 

Fighting a boner through class had never been posed as a problem for Levi until now. He had never been so horny in his life as he was right at the moment. Not when the sole source of his boner was bending down to pick up his marker before turning back around to his portable whiteboard. All that he wanted was to be bent over Eren's fucking desk and have his ass fucked into every position possible. He wanted to straddle that beautiful fucking face between his thighs and shove his thirsty cock into that especially warm cavern of his while he fucking screamed his name into the high heavens. He wanted to feel those soft hands roaming up his chest and around his back before he dragged those nails into his skin and latched them onto his ass.

Levi squirmed uncomfortably in his seat and shrugged out of his jacket. It had only been thirty minutes and he was already sporting a boner.

Fucking Erwin.

"With that being said, in the next three weeks, you'll all be preparing for an act to perform in front of me."

"Mr. Jaeger?"

Levi knew that voice. Petra Ral, head of the school's environmental club. She was quite nice as a person, and if he hadn't of been gay, he would've dated her, but she was too much of a goody two shoes to be anything more than a friend to him.

"Yes?" Eren questioned.

Damn, that voice was definitely Levi's high; his drug, his highly desired nicotine coursing and thriving underneath his skin, injecting itself into his veins. His voice was an ecstasy that Levi was desperately craving to have whispering against his ear, his hot breath tickling down his neck as he slowly, yet teasingly fingered him into a blissful white paradise.

"Will the class be in here when we perform or will we be alone with you?"

Eren smiled and closed the lid to his purple marker as he walked over to his desk. "The class will be waiting outside as you perform for me." He started as he fixed a stack of papers on the edge of his desk. "It can be anything ranging from acting to dancing to singing. I just need to be able to individually grade you in an area that you are most comfortable with for performing in front of me without the stress of having your classmates watching you."

Petra nodded and sat back in her chair before she quietly muttered out a small thank you while playing with the front of her yellow sundress.

"No problem, Petra."

Levi ran a hand through his hair and probbed the tip of his tongue over his left snake bite as he studied the muscles contracting against the tight fabric of Eren's green sweater and sighed. He wondered how they'd look dressed in a heavy coat of sweat and saliva as he hovered over his body, or what they'd look like putting on a show beneath him...

Levi snapped out of his thoughts and was brought back to reality at the sound of the school bell going off. He groaned and pulled his leather jacket back on and slung his backpack over his shoulder. Just when he was about to trudge behind the rest of his class, Eren pulled him back and looked down at him; the tips of his fingers accidentally brushing against the sliver of skin peeking out from underneath Levi's raised t-shirt.

Levi raised his eyebrow. "Is there something you want, Mr. Jaeger?" He teased.

Eren ignored the question and searched his eyes instead as he lowered his voice down to a whisper. "Don't forget."

Levi scoffed. "How could I forget? I was basically fantazing about you fucking the-"

"Not right now, Levi." Eren hushed him, his eyes frantically looking around them for any sign of anyone eavesdropping. 

Levi grinned. "Later, huh?"

Eren rolled his eyes. "That's not what I meant."

"Are you sure about that, _Hunter_?"

Eren growled and wrapped his fingers around Levi's pale waist. " _No one can know about that, you hear me Levi?_ "

The raven licked his lips anxiously. Should he promise not to tell? No, that would mean that he wouldn't be able to use the information to his advantage in the future if he somehow needed it later on as ammo.

On second thought, he could just...

"Fine, I won't tell. It'll be our little secret."

Eren dropped his hand from Levi's waist and brushed his long fingers through his hair, his eyes carefully analyzing Levi's glare before he continued. "If you even dare think that I'm going to cave into any of your horny demands that will fall from those lips of yours, then you're going to be quite disappointed."

Levi smirked and turned on his heel to start heading off to his next class.

_You won't be saying that for too much longer._

 

By the time lunch rolled around, rumors about Eren being the sexiest man roaming the halls of Trost High was the talk of the generation. Not one person wasn't talking about him, not even Hanji. 

"When I saw him coming out of his car this morning, I swear the first thing that came to mind was how different he looked in actual _clothes_."

Levi rolled his eyes. "I'd prefer it if he was half naked."

She huffed and grabbed a french fry off of Erwin's tray. "Of course you would. You guys were practically having sex in that chair."

"Who was having sex in a chair?"

Levi looked up just in time to see Mike sliding in beside Hanji with a tray full of food and bunched his thin eyebrows up in disgust.

"How can you eat that?" 

"Levi almost had sex with Mr. Jaeger."

Erwin threw a grape at her face as Mike choked on a carrot. "Hanji! Keep your voice down or someone will hear you!"

Levi rubbed the palms of his hands into his eyes and groaned. "Hanji, I swear to fucking god..."

Once he regained his composure, Mike chuckled and dove his spoon into his mashed potatoes and shoved the food into his mouth. "Now I have to hear about this." He bluttered out.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_Eren_

 

When the last bell finally rung, Eren sighed in relief and collapsed into his chair. _How did the other teachers do it?_ He wondered. _How did they put up with such annoying horny teenagers?_ He had at least three couples making out while he was teaching up at the board, and at least two more that were either suspiciously "holding hands" underneath a blanket or basically just jacking off in class.

He groaned and moved to reorganize his desk. It was going to be a long year.

"I never saw you as an organized person." 

Ah, speaking of horny teenagers.

"Levi, I didn't expect you to be here so fast."

He grinned and dropped his bag on the stage before lifting himself up and slowly shrugging out of his jacket. "Well, I did just have art, which is like not even a door or two away from your room."

Eren raised his eyebrow and basically drank in the sight of those milky arms being underneath the low light of the theater. He still couldn't believe that Levi was his student, his highly attractive student in which he kissed and almost had sex with in a bathroom.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about, Eren?" Levi whispered.

Eren shivered at how soft and innocent his name sounded coming from those sweet lips and tapped his pencil against the desk. 

"Why?" He found himself asking.

Levi arched his eyebrow and strolled closer to him. "Why what?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Levi grinned and tapped a finger against his chin. "Well, if you're asking about my age, then I don't know what to fucking tell you. You never really asked me about my age in the first place."

Eren continued to tap his pencil against the desk and watched Levi moving closer. "Then how old are you, Levi?"

The raven plopped himself down on top of the desk and pulled one of his legs up to his chest.  

Eren could feel his heart racing behind his ribcage as he waited for the awaited number. He really didn't want anything that had happened between them in the past to be super illegal.

"Eighteen."

Eren sighed. "Oh thank fucking god."

He felt as if a huge weight had been lifted off his chest as Levi's true age was finally revealed. He had been thinking about it all day. If Levi happened to be any age younger than eighteen, he probably wouldn't even know what to do.

Levi rolled his eyes and jumped off of the desk and turned towards the brunette. "Is that all you wanted to know?"

Eren raised his eyebrow as he continued to tap the edge of his pencil against the desk before he slowly got up out of his chair and walked over to him. 

"No, not exactly " He whispered.

His eyes caught sight of Levi's bare neck and nearly had to control himself from latching onto his unmarked flesh as he neared closer to him.

"We need to talk about what happened at the club."

Levi rolled his eyes and grabbed onto the front of Eren's sweater, throwing him off his two feet and pressing his back into the desk. 

"I really hope your not about to tell me to keep my fucking hands off of you, brat."

Eren winced and gripped onto the edge of the desk, his eyes flashing with anger. "What exactly do you expect me to do, Levi? I can't exactly do what I want with you now that I know you're my student! Do you know how much trouble I'd get in if they found out?! If anyone found out for that matter?!"

Eren grabbed Levi's waist and quickly flipped their positions, cradling Levi's legs around his waist.

Levi gasped from his head hitting the desk and opened his eyes to look into Eren's pools of fiery amber. "They won't find out unless we keep it a fucking secret, you shitty brat!"

"You really expect me to trust you, Levi? I hardly know you!" 

Why is he being so persistent with this? 

"I hardly know you either, but my dick seems to have a pretty strong image of you engraved into each and every orgasm that I went through with the thought of you fucking me into my mattress!"

Eren scoffed. "Did you really think you were the only one getting off to the thought of fucking each other?! My hands are basically sore from fucking the hell out of my hand every night. It's all your damn fault!"

Levi scrunched his nose up. "My fault? If anything, it was your fucking fault!" 

"What?! How could it be my fault when you were the one who faked your age to get into a strip club in the first place!?"

There was a brief silence as they both stared at each other in biwilderment, their mouths parted open to let out small pants as Eren looked down at Levi's parted lips and _swallowed_.

"If you fucking resist me, I'll tell everyone about what happened."

Eren chuckled. "You wouldn't even dare."

Levi raised an eyebrow and wrapped a loose hand around the back of Eren's neck before he pulled him down to his lips with the tip of his tongue darting out to run across his bottom lip and savor the tingling sensation afterwards.

"Fucking try me."

Just as their lips brushed one another, Levi quickly pushed him off of him and briskly walked away from him to grab his jacket and backpack.

Eren fell against his desk and spun back around to catch Levi grinning at him.

"If you want a piece of this ass anytime soon, I'd rather it be when you really want it."

With that, he left out of the building through the exit and left a flustered Eren behind to sport yet another raging boner as he sagged against the front of his desk.

 _What exactly did I just get myself into?_  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel kind of iffy about this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren decides to go on a run around Seattle to clear his mind and ends up coming across a close friend of his who owns his all time favorite coffee shop and strikes up a good, well earned conversation with them.
> 
> Levi indulges in his urges and gets a surprised visit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for not updating you guys! I feel absolutely terrible for making you guys wait. I won't make you wait any longer, so get to reading you greedy ass readers ;) 
> 
> JUST KIDDING.
> 
> I love you guys with all my heart!

As soon as Eren barged into his studio apartment, he stripped out of his clothes and threw on some shorts and a loose fitting shirt. He needed to sweat. And as much as he wanted it to be because of Levi screaming out wanton moans while he fucked the hell out of his ass, he just really needed something to do that could help get his mind off of the short punk. 

At least something that didn't immediately result to him masturbating wildly to his vivid imagination.

Pulling on his gray Nike's, he strolled out of his front door and bounded down the stairs, two at a time. He needed to do his warm up anyway, so taking the elevator instead would've been seen as a cheat and made him look lazy - which in fact, is not true by any means when it comes to Eren Jaeger.

There is no room for cheaters.

Once he was out in the cold afternoon air of Seattle, he plugged his headphones into his ears and took off.

He didn't really have a set destination in mind, so he just kept on running until he could no longer tell where the hell he was at anymore. At least it gave him some more time to think about what the fuck he was going to do with Levi.

He could just drop the whole ordeal and pretend that what happened back at the club, didn't _really_ happen. But knowing Levi, and what he'll most likely say to something of that nature, it wasn't going to happen any time soon. Maybe Eren could just fight off his inner desires and push through Levi's demands without getting caught by Jean or anyone else for that matter? Or...

He could also just fuck the short, sexually frustrated bastard senseless for a day or two and be done with him. It's not like there was any attachment to begin with in the first place, so there's not much to lose anyway. If it really came down to it, Levi was nothing more than a _want_ in Eren's mind. He didn't _need_ him in his life. He just _wants_ him. In his bed. Completely naked. And begging for his thick cock.

Eren groaned. 

Wasn't he supposed to be thinking about how he was going to go about solving this and not trying to hide an obvious boner out in public?

There was something obviously wrong with him.  
  
When he jogged his way down a street corner, he ended up bounding down a cobblestone street down to Pikes Market. His amber eyes took in the packed area of shops and stands and smiled. He loved living in Seattle. The whole look and feel of the city made him happy and giddy to just roam through every available shop around him and adventure through each and every crook and nanny thrown in his way.

He thrived in the city.

Once he could no longer jog freely between the tragic jam of people and cars trying to get their way through, Eren hopped onto the bustling, crowded sidewalk and decided to get a cup of coffee. 

Pushing his way past the people standing around gaping at all the mouth watering food, Eren busied himself with clearing himself a pathway to Christa's Bakery and Café. 

He's been going to her cozy little café ever since her wife, Ymir, helped her invest into doing one. Even though Ymir was juggling her own finances with her Pub up on Stewart Street, she still found it in herself to make her wife's dream come true. Eren was also Christa's most dedicated customer when it came to buying her coffee. But when it came down to her pastries and small, delicious cake bowls, Sasha stole the spotlight away from him completely. 

Not like there was much competition when it came to that girl anyway.

When Eren finally reached the front door and pushed his way in, the sound of the little bell tingling loudly above the door signaled his presence.

"Hold on, I'll be out there in a sec!" 

Eren smiled and deeply inhaled the smell of freshly ground coffee beans and baked desserts. He'll never grow out of loving that particular smell. The one that had his mouth watering for that bitter and sweet after taste that desperately filling his senses. Kind of like Levi.

And oh god did he want it too. 

Leaning his forearms out on the counter, he barely caught the whisps of Christa's long blonde hair trailing behind her as she rushed to grab the rest of her fluffy, soft chocolate chip cookies from her oven before placing them carefully down on the counter.

Christa huffed and looked down at her powdery blue and white striped apron before she came through the back door and finally looked up from cleaning her work uniform. 

"Eren!" She gasped while wiping away the rest of the residue of flour and chocolate smears from her clothing. "It's so great to see you back here again, and after what? Two weeks?" She mentioned around a smile.

Eren chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I guess I just got too carried away with some stuff and forgot to drop by every once in a while."

She nodded and worked at making his coffee as she talked. 

"Does this have to do with that guy you gave a lap dance to at the club?"

Eren choked and gaped at Christa. "How did you know about that?"

"Reiner. He wouldn't shut up about it after having a few drinks with Bertodlt and Annie at Ymir's Pub last week." She started, looking over her shoulder to smile at Eren's blushing face. "Seems like you went overboard with the guy, well at least from what I've heard from him."

Oh, he was going to kill that meat beast.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that."

Christa hummed and placed his coffee down on the counter before spiking it with a tuff of whipped cream and a few shavings of chocolate. "Does that mean that you finally got laid?"

Eren raised his eyebrow and gingerly took the mug into his hands. "I wish, but it got complicated once I found out that..." He paused and took a slow sip from his coffee and sighed.

God, did Christa know how to make some good shit.

"Found out about what?" She curiously asked while cleaning the counter off and going to water her new flowers. Ymir probably bought those for her. They were mairgolds anyway.

"That he was my student."

She gasped and looked up, her eyes glassed over with a look of understanding and past reminisces. "Eren..."

"I know, I know. But this is different from you and Ymir. You were in college when you met her. And a lot older." He sighed while taking another sip of his hot coffee. "Levi is eighteen, Christa. _Eighteen_. Which means that I'm ten years older than him...that's a lot of years." 

"Did you think that _that_ stopped me and Christa?"

Eren whipped around in his seat and soon met eyes with a furious Ymir.

"Who gives a flying shit if the guy is eighteen? He's at the age of consent, isn't he?"

Eren mumbled out a small 'yes' around his coffee and looked at Christa who was smiling softly at him before he averted his eyes back over to her buff girlfriend. 

"Then what's stopping you?"

Eren went to open his mouth, but Ymir was quick to interrupt him. "Exactly, nothing. It's not like you're not going to get into trouble if you don't get caught, Eren."

Didn't Levi say something similar to that?

"Besides, you guys only want to fuck once, am I correct?"

Eren grumbled into his coffee. "I don't know if that's gonna be enough for the kid. He's a greedy little fuck." 

Christa giggled and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "And what's wrong with that? A little fun in the sheets every now and then wouldn't do you any harm. Unless you're scared about him finding out about your kinks, then I can see why."

Ymir snorted. "Man, I'd love to see the guy's face after seeing that 'special' room of yours. He'd probably piss himself and run like a scared chicken."

Something in Eren made him think otherwise.

He sighed and pushed his empty cup of coffee away and ran his hands down his face. "I don't know you guys...it's just, what if I do get caught? What do I do then? I'll still get arrested for having an affair with a student - even if he's at the age of consent, it wouldn't matter."

Ymir moved over to wrap her arms around Christa from behind and rested her chin on her shoulder. "I don't know, yolo?"

Eren dead panned. "Really, Ymir?"

She shrugged her shoulders and smirked. "What can I say? I took a huge risk with Christa being her professor and ended up loving every fucking second of it." Christa giggled when Ymir playfully attacked her neck with loving kisses and gently pushed her away so that she could tend to the customers who walked in. 

"She's right, Eren. You could at least give him a shot. I mean, just how many times do you catch the eye of someone who's way younger than you?" 

Eren sighed. "I guess so...but if I get arrested, you guys are bailing me out."

Ymir laughed. "With what money?"

 

* * *

_Levi_

 

Why did he choose to tease Eren? He knew that he could've been bent over that desk by now, and be the dirty little bitch he knew that he could be for his teacher. And now he had to tend to himself yet again. What a shame. He could do better.

"Eren...mmph" He moaned, the sultry sound escaping his throat and filling his vacant room as he turned his flushed cheek to his pillowcase. 

"S-so good to me"

He purred while hunching his shoulders down onto his mattress and licking his dried lips. 

"Punish me, daddy..."

"Oh, Levi! I never knew you had a daddy kink, my little squirt! You should've told me. This changes everything!"

There goes his boner once again. What was it with his friends interrupting him during his personal tendings?

Levi cursed and tried to scramble off his bed fast enough to find some clothes to put on, but his legs ended up tangled in the sheets and pulled him down to the floor. 

"Shit!"

"You want some help in there, my little munchkin?"

"You better stay behind that fucking door, shitty glasses or else you're gonna wish you never came out of your mother's vagina!"

Hanji cackled and jiggled his doorknob, teasing him. "Take a chill pill, you party pooper. The doors locked."

He sighed in relief. Thank fucking god.

 

It took him awhile, but after he cleaned himself up and threw his sheets into his hamper filled with dirty laundry, he pulled on a pair of clean underwear and opened his door to see Hanji carrying chinese takeout and a pack of smokes. 

"You still angry at me for ruining your time with daddy?" She asked with a sinful grin painting her lips.

Levi rolled his eyes. "Get your perverted ass in here before I change my mind." 

She snorted and pushed her way in, plopping herself down on his mattress and setting the food out.

"So, what did Eren want to talk to you about after class?"

She never did sugar coat things.

Levi sighed and walked back over to his bed to reach for the small container of rice. "About us."

Her eyes sparkled. "And?"

Levi picked up a plastic fork and pointed it at her. "And nothing." He said as he smirked and took a bite of his rice.

She pouted and stabbed a few pieces of her teriyaki. "So, you guys didn't fuck?" She asked while stuffing her face with the chicken.

Levi raised his eyebrow and swallowed what little rice he had left in his mouth before he spoke. "If we did, I wouldn't be here."

She chuckled. "I guess you're right about that. Daddy wouldn't leave you all alone, now would he?"

Levi groaned. "For fucks sake, Hanji."

She stuffed an egg roll into her mouth and held her hands up.

_If only I could have his egg roll in my mouth right about now, life would be perfect._

Levi choked at his own thought and had to take a sip from the glass of water he set out on his desk before he decided to tend to his boner and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Hanji quirked her eyebrow. "You okay, baby munchkin?"

Levi narrowed his eyes and grabbed a cig from his pack of smokes. "Yeah, I'm fucking fine." He said while walking over to his window and pulling the curtain back to reveal the small couch section built into the wall for him to sit on.

"And would you stop it with the nicknames? I'm not that fucking short, so I don't know why you keep calling me that."

She shrugged. "Well first off, no. And second, it's funny as hell."

"You're lucky that I actually like you more than someone who I wouldn't mind punching in the face on the streets."

She laughed. "Is that really gonna stop you from punching me?"

Levi smirked. "Probably not."

xX•x•Xx

 

By the time Hanji left, it was ten.

It wasn't like he was angry about that, he was actually happy that she came and stayed over for as long as she did. If only she could've waited at least another hour or two before coming over, then she would've been golden.

Who let the her in anyway?

His mom had already left by the time Hanji came, so the crazy bitch either broke in or found the key hidden underneath the tile leading up to the steps to the front door of his house. 

She probably broke in. 

He shook his head and grabbed his hamper. Might as well do the laundry since there was nothing else to do. But he could clean the house for his mom and bake her some cookies for when she came home tomorrow.

She deserved it anyway.

Once he made it to the washer, he stuffed his dirty laundry into the machine and dropped the hamper next to it so that when he put his load into the dryer, he could just drop the clean clothes into the hamper and carry it back up to his room without any hassle. It was way easier than trying to carry the clothes by themselves up to his room and having to pick up after the trail of clothes happened to fall out of his hands and to the floor.

When he was about to walk into the kitchen to start the batch of cookies and preheat the oven, a loud series of knocks came from his front door and made him stop. He narrowed his eyes.

It couldn't be any of his clients, because if it was, they would've contacted before attempting to come over, so that was out of question. Hanji left not even an hour ago and his mom wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning, so he was all out of options. 

Another loud knock sent him walking to the front door and grabbing the doorknob and almost pulling it open before he stopped himself and realized that he was only in his boxers and had no shirt on. 

" _Fuck_ "

He groaned and bounded up the stairs as quickly as he could and pulled on a plain black T-shirt from his dresser. He didn't care about putting on any pants since boxers were basically pajamas to him anyway, so it didn't matter.

When he reached the front door again and yanked it open to see who the fuck was coming to his house at this hour on a school night, he was immediately pushed back inside his house and slammed against the back of his front door, his eyes instantly closing at the harsh impact. He cursed and forced them to open, closing his fists together in an attempt to get ready to fight whoever it was that thought that it was funny to pin him against his own will in his house.

But what he didn't expect was a pair of golden exotic eyes to be staring right back at him.

_How the fuck did he find out about where I lived?_

"Care to explain to me why you're here, Mr. Jaeger?" Levi inquired.

Eren leaned forward and brushed his lips against his jugular, his teeth scraping against the skin before he moved to breathe into his ear. "I'm here to fuck you and get a piece of that ass, Ackerman. Weren't you the one who told me that I could once I was ready?"

Levi swallowed, his senses getting impatient with how much space and clothes there still was left between them and not enough skin. 

Eren leaned even closer and whispered into his ear. "This will be the only time that we do this, Levi. Do you hear me? There will be no more games after this. _None_."

Challenge accepted.

Levi dug his heels into Eren's back and whimpered as the brunette pinned one of his hands above his head and used his other to clench at the raven's thigh. 

"Then you better show me your fucking best, because I am not about to take no half assed fuck from the Hunter." 

Eren chuckled and trailed his lips across his jawline and down his neck, tightening his grasp on his thigh.

"I'll make sure that the neighbors know my name by the time I'm through with you."

Levi licked his lips. "Then what the fuck are you waiting for?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ┐(￣ヮ￣)┌


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi get freaky with some sweets in the sheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, bitches!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this long ass treat that I've made just for you guys because this is probably the longest smut that I've ever written in my entire life so far. 
> 
> I just hope that it sounds good and meets your guys expectations.
> 
> HAVE FUN AND BE SAFE.

As soon as those words fell from those lips, Eren let out a feral growl. He pushed up against Levi's young, supple body and captured those pierced lips with his teeth.

Talk about predatory.

Levi tightened his fingers around Eren's and _whined_. He was never really the quiet one when it came to fucking. Now if they could just go to his room...

Eren was rough, but not to the point that he hurt him. He was soft and gentle, and yet so feral and raw at the same time that it thrilled Levi by a milestone. He bit and nibbled and took his time when sucking him dry, leaving his lips puffy and wet with their shared saliva. Levi moaned and opened his mouth, inviting Eren to slip his tongue into his warm cavern as the subtle touches and flicks of his tongue sent his heart running on a marathon. 

"B-bedroom..." 

Eren shook his head and tugged on one of Levi's lip piercings. "No, not yet. I have an idea."

Levi arched his eyebrow in question and was about to ask him why when he was silenced and dropped to his feet. 

"Stay."

Levi licked his lips and tried his best to look as composed as he could, but he was failing, and he was failing hard. 

Eren smirked. "Hungry?"

_Fuck yes._

More like he was hungry for that cock.

"Maybe, it depends on what I'm eating."

He chuckled and pressed his finger against Levi's swollen lips. "It's a secret. Now close your eyes. And no peeking."

Levi grinned. "And if I do peek? What then?"

Eren's eyes brightened at the sight of defiance and licked his lips. "Then there's going to have to be a safe word."

_Oh fuck me._

"So what? You're a fucking sadism?"

"You could say that." 

Levi felt his cock twitch and debated on whether or not to disobey him or not. He was always curious about that side of sex, but was never given the chance to try it out. He never did trust his clients enough to actually ask, so he just pushed that fantasy down his throat. 

Eren could see the playful look in his eyes and leaned forward, his voice dropping down to a dangerous tone. "You may want to take this slow, Levi, or else you're gonna end up _begging_ for me to stop."

"I told you to show me your best, and if that includes  _this_ , then I want every last bit of it. Show me your worst."

Eren pulled away and looked into his eyes, his amber eyes searching his in attempt to find any lie in his words, and when he found none, he smirked. 

"Looks like you're out of luck, Levi. I think I want today to be all about pleasure and no pain."

Levi groaned. "You better not be going easy on me."

Eren chuckled. "Who said I was going easy?" He whispered as he leaned forward and dropped his gaze down to Levi's crotch, his fingers brushing against the bulge in his boxers. "I'm gonna fuck you nice and hard...make you scream like the greedy little whore you are," He purred, opening his mouth against Levi's, and teasing him - his bottom lip hovering over the small piece of metal pierced into Levi's lip. "So hungry for a taste of my fat cock...I should punish you." 

Levi whined. "Fuck yes, give it to me, daddy. _Fuck me_."

Eren snapped.

He lifted Levi back up and wrapped his legs around his waist, slamming him hard into the wall. Levi gasped and grabbed fistfuls of Eren's hair into his hands and moaned as he brought his lips to his. Eren ran his fingers over the front of his shirt and ripped it. The sound resonanted through the house as Eren feverishly roamed his coarse hands over Levi's bare chest, humming against his lips as he pushed off the wall and carried him to the kitchen, letting the shirt fall to the ground. 

"W-we can just go to my room" Levi managed to get out as Eren went at attacking his neck. 

"I told you that I was going to feed you, did I not?"

Levi dug his nails into his back and bit his lip, his eyes having a hard time focusing at his suggestive tone. 

"Do you have whipped cream?"

Levi opened his mouth and licked his dry lips, nodding as Eren swiftly set him down on the counter and searched through the refrigerator for the can.

Levi felt his cock straining against his boxers at the thought of what exactly Eren was going to do with whipped cream and swallowed impatiently. His eyes lowered down to Eren's ass and welcomed the dirty thoughts that were swarming in his mind. If only he could fuck him, watch him submit to him instead of the other way around. He smirked. There was always a next time. It wasn't like Eren made him promise that they were only allowed to fuck once.

When he heard the refrigerator close, Levi looked up and watched Eren walk to him. 

"Open your mouth."

Levi obeyed and pried his mouth open, his gaze staying on Eren as the brunette grabbed the top of the whipped cream can with his teeth and popped it off, his eyes never leaving Levi's as he inched closer. 

"Don't swallow until I say so." He ordered before filling Levi's mouth with the sweet cream. His silver eyes fluttered down to small slits as he watched Eren shove the can in his back pocket and slid in between his legs. His heart hammered in his chest as Eren grabbed his chin with his thumb and forefinger and gently pulled him forward, his mouth parting to let his tongue dip into the whipped cream. 

Oh fuck. 

Eren purred and dropped his hand to grip Levi's ass as he pulled him off the counter and carried him to the stairs, his tongue slowly lapping at the cream inside Levi's mouth. The raven moaned and held onto Eren's neck, pulling him deeper into him as the man ate out of his mouth. 

Once the brunette pulled away and swallowed what he could take, he motioned Levi to swallow and grinned at how flushed Levi already was.

"Tasty?"

Levi growled and leaned forward, letting one word pass through his mouth before he captured Eren's lips. 

 _More_.

Eren chuckled and held onto Levi's ass even tighter as they made their way up the stairs - biting and sucking at each other's lips. Levi moaned into the kiss and fought at pulling Eren's shirt off, letting his nails rake down his back so he could grab the material from the bottom hem and try to pull it off. 

"Off, now." Levi ordered.

Eren growled against his lips and slammed him into a door, loving the gasp that fell from him as he played with the knob before twisting it open and walking inside. 

As soon as they entered, Eren dropped him onto his mattress and stood on his knees as he yanked his shirt over his head and leaned down to capture Levi's lips again. He let his hands roam down Levi's smooth curves and curled his fingers around the hem of his boxers, lightly tugging on them. Levi hummed and lifted his hips up, allowing Eren to fully unclothe him.

Levi felt himself flush as the brunette stopped to take him in, his eyes resting on his cock before he slowly dragged them back up to his face. 

"Grab your headboard," He ordered as Levi reached behind him and desperately held onto the metal bars with a furious grip.

"And don't let go."

Levi glanced to the ceiling and gasped when he felt the cold touch of the whipped cream going around his nipples and down the crease of his abs, trailing down to dip into his belly button and paint his twitching cock and thighs in a layer of sweet cream. Levi looked at Eren through his lashes and nearly came from how animalistic his eyes were glowing in the darkness of his room and _whined_.

"Look at you..." Eren whispered, leaning down and blowing hot air against Levi's pretty pink pert nipple. "So tasty and yummy just for daddy."

Levi bit his lip and tightened his grip on the metal bars as Eren danced his tongue across his skin, just missing the whipped cream. 

"So sweet and perfect..." He murmured. His tongue lapping up the cream around his nipples and sucking each hard nub between his teeth.

Levi gasped and dug his fingers into his palms as he fought the urge to touch him. To feel him beneath his fingertips.

"E-eren...lower..."

The brunette hummed and traveled his way down, licking the whipped cream as he went - indulging himself in the sweet taste as he kissed his belly button, sucking the cream into his mouth. Levi whimpered and pulled at the bars, the sound of it resisting against his protest.

Eren chuckled and pressed tender kisses down his right leg, nibbling into the skin as he licked the cream up and moved to his other leg, biting into his inner thigh when he finished cleaning him up.

"F-fuck..." Levi moaned.

Eren smirked and lifted up from between his legs to eye Levi's cock leaking precum, the salty liquid mixing with the sweetness of the whipped cream. He licked his lips.

Levi was fully flushed now, his mouth parted and forming incoherent sounds as his eyes fluttered open to show just how much his pupils had swallowed those beautiful greys and turned them into that sinful black ocean that had Eren yearning. 

He captured those eyes and lifted his young body off the mattress, his arms circling around his waist as he bent down and licked a stripe off his dripping cock.

"Nnghh ah...!" Levi arched his back and yanked at the bars, the creaking filling their ears as he whimpered and whined, his mouth never failing to make Eren squirm.

He grinned and took him whole, sucking and swallowing the sweet and salty taste of the cream. 

"E-Eren! Oh fu _uuck_..."

Levi twitched and licked his lips, his fingers opening and closing around the bars as Eren continued to tease him. 

His body felt like it was on fire and he wasn't even being fucked yet. He was being overwhelmed with so much pleasure that his eyes were tearing up and defying him of his pride as Eren sucked him off.

He tried closed his eyes as he bit down hard on his bottom lip when Eren's teeth scraped against the sensitive foreskin of his cock, sending vibrations of ecstasy through his veins.

"Yes...oh fuck _yes_...I-I nngh ah-!"

He could feel his vision weakening the closer he felt to coming, the knot twisting in his stomach as it built up to an unbearable amount.

"So c-close...uhnn mmph _Eren_ "

Eren tightened his grip on Levi's waist and slid his hands to the backs of his thighs, spreading him on display as he devoured him. 

"F-fuck oh _yes_...I-I'm com-!"

Levi blanked and arched his back, his hips moving in slow, fluid thrusts as Eren swallowed and milked his orgasm to the peak. His poor vision melted into a white heat as his eyes rolled back and whimpered out pitiful cries and pleas to not _stop_. 

"S-so good..." 

Eren hummed and slowly pulled him out of his mouth, gently laying him back down on the mattress. The grip that Levi had on the bars lessened as he quietly watched Eren pop the button to his pants, his cock riving at the thought of finally seeing him in his birthday suit.

"Still got some left in you?" Eren teased. Levi rolled his eyes and flicked his hand away with his foot and slowly sat up.

"Don't underestimate me, you fuck."

The brunette chuckled and met Levi halfway, capturing his lips and pushing him back down to the mattress, pressing himself into his lower half. The kiss was soft and nurturing, calming Levi and making his heart pound unnaturally against his ribs all at the same time. It was confusing him.

"Let me do all the work, Levi." He whispered against his mouth, his hands working at pulling his jeans and underwear off as he reached forward with his hands and captured his face in his palms.

Levi mewled and felt the throb of Eren's cock rubbing against his leg as Eren pressed his lips against his and nearly caved. He was _big_. And jesus fuck was his ass begging to be filled.

Eren growled and kissed his way back down his chest. Biting and licking his way down as he reached for the can of whipped cream and pressed the cold tip against Levi's entrance.

Levi gasped and glanced down at Eren with furrowed brows. "Are you seriously about to-"

"Eat your ass?" He interrupted while pampering his pretty pink ring in the sweet cream. Levi bit his lip and eagerly watched as Eren picked his legs up and rested them over his shoulders. "Yes I am, Levi. Got a problem with that?"

Levi was about to tell him  _'Yes, that's fucking disgusting as shit'_ until he threw his head back against his pillow and moaned, because now Eren's tongue was licking and thrusting into him and

"Oh my _fuck_ " He whined.

Eren hummed and tightened his grip on Levi's thighs as his tongue moved in and out, devouring every last substance from him. Levi closed his eyes and licked his suddenly dry lips and dug his heels into Eren's back. He could feel Eren's tongue brushing against his inner walls and it was taking everything in him to not come again. 

"Mmphf...nny-ah!"

Eren removed his flexible muscle from inside Levi and opened his mouth against him, sucking the sweet dessert out of him. 

"Ah shit...Eren _Eren yes_ \- just _fuck_!" 

Eren chuckled and caused vibrations to send through his body that had Levi's head spinining in a massive whirl wind. Before he even knew it, Eren was done and leaning over him, his thick cock flush between his ass cheeks as he pressed his fingers against his lips. "Suck."

Levi whined and opened his mouth, swallowing those three digits as he pushed Eren closer into him with his legs. Wanting to feel that cock pressed even closer to his orgasmic temple.

Eren watched him and curled his plump lip between his teeth as Levi let out a feral growl and wrapped his tongue around his fingers, continuing to lather his fingers in his saliva. When Eren was satisfied, he pulled his fingers out of his mouth and stared at the string of saliva connected to his fingers and Levi's mouth and grinned.

"Do you have any lube?" He whispered against the shell of his ear as his fingers trailed down his body and pressed into his hole, teasing him. 

Levi blanked and tried to answer him in words, but none would come to mind because now Eren was slowly inserting a finger into him and he was drowning in his ecstasy.

"I-I... _Eren_ "

Eren chuckled and curled his finger. "Words, Levi."

The raven opened his mouth and licked his dry lips again, his hips pushing down on Eren's intruding finger as his eyes fluttered down to small slits. He tried again.

"T-top drawer..."

"Good boy." Eren praised as he added in a second digit and used his other hand to search through his drawer for the lube while never taking his eyes off Levi.

Levi moaned and looked up into Eren's dilated eyes.

They looked so wrecked, the blacks of his pupils swallowing his golden irises to a measly thin circle of dilated beauty. Small beads of sweat dripping down his forehead and down his nose that made Levi swallow down what saliva he had left in his mouth, and gasp.

"So go _od_..."

Eren chuckled and added in the third and last finger as he stilled his actions until Levi whined and pushed down on them again, ushering him to continue. Eren stared down at Levi's flushed face and sweat drenched bangs clung to his forehead, and swallowed. How could someone look so beautiful before being fucked? He asked himself as he opened his fingers and scissored him open, watching that swollen mouth telling how good he felt. He took pride in how well Levi's body responded so well to his touch. Wondering how he'd like being tied and gagged, possibly strung from his ceiling back at his apartment as he showed him true dominance. Showed him just how wicked the Hunter could be when his prey was beneath his claws.

He licked his lips and pulled his fingers out, listening to Levi whimper and writhe beneath him as he popped the lid to the small bottle of lube and squirted a good amount into the palm of his hand. Levi opened his eyes and impatiently watched him dress his fat cock in the thick warm liquid before he felt the brunette press the head of his cock against his entrance and had him surging his head back into his pillow.

"Shit, Levi...you look so perfect from up here."

Levi growled and wrapped his arms around his neck. "Shut up and fuck me."

Eren smirked. "Yes, sir."

Levi sent him glare and groaned when it quickly dissipated as he slowly pushed himself in and deflated all reason left in his mind. He could feel the hotness of the lube heating his insides up as Eren's extremely warm dick stilled and waited for him to give him the okay to continue. He was still trying to grasp onto how full he felt with him inside him when he nodded and whined as Eren pulled all the way out and snapped forward. 

His nails instantly dug themselves into his back as he tightened his legs around him and forced Eren in _deeper_. 

"Give it to me, Eren...I want it I want-" He moaned before Eren silenced him with his lips. He mewled and parted his mouth to let Eren's tongue slip inside as he rolled his hips into him and earned a precious moan from the brunette. 

The bed creaked and slammed into the wall -  giving the neighbors no mercy at all for any sleep with Levi whimpering, and moaning, and screaming right next to them. He tried his best to cover his filthy mouth when Eren started grinding into him even harder, but it made no difference. He was louder than he's ever been when it came to fucking. It was like Eren knew just how to hit him in the right spot to make him beg for more. And it pissed him off to no end.

"F-faster...!"

Eren grunted and flipped Levi onto his stomach, surprising him as he lifted his ass up and pounded right back into him. He leaned flush against his back and pressed his lips against his ear as he whispered.

"I like your tattoo, _Levi_." He said while kissing his shoulders. "Makes you look so fucking sexy."

The raven whimpered and felt Eren lean back again and pound ruthlessly into his ass. His vision blurring as Eren's hands tenderly ran down the length of the wings inked into his skin and moan when his nails gently raked down his back and dug deep into his waist.

"You like that don't you, you dirty whore. Tell me how much you like my cock."

Levi mewled and gripped onto his mattress as his mouth opened and his back curved inward. "M-more...nngh ah"

Levi was seeing stars as Eren pushed himself further in and rotated his hips, shoving himself in deeper and brushing against his prostate gland. 

"Right there Eren! Fucking give it to me!"

As soon as he pulled back out and snapped forward, Levi fell into the mattress and _screamed_. His heart was beating a mile a minute as Eren repeatedly slammed into the same spot, making him moan out and making his vision go slack.

"Such a good boy..."

Levi licked his lips and pushed himself back up to his hands and knees, looking at Eren from over his shoulder.

"You like that, daddy?" Levi purred, his voice hitching up a notch when Eren grabbed his throbbing cock hanging from between his legs. "You like me being your good boy?"

Eren bit his lip and growled. "Fuck yes."

Levi moaned and spread his legs wider to help deepen Eren's thrusts. "Then fuck me right, Eren... _"_

The brunette groaned and speed his pace up, completely shredding Levi's vocal chords as the raven fell into his mattress and felt his stomach clench in that wonderful way that had him _whining for more_. 

His voice was wrecked by the time he came for the second time, his ass clenching around Eren and making him whimper as he also came, filling Levi up to the brim.

"You feel so good, Levi..."

Levi could only hum as Eren nursed his orgasm out with his hand and rode through his own in his throbbing ass. His fingers clawed at his mattress as he gently pushed back into his slow thrusts, making Eren mewl. 

Levi bit his lip. 

After a few more minutes of riding their orgasms out, Eren finally pulled out and flopped onto his back. 

"Damn, that was..." He paused and turned to face Levi who was still having trouble with catching his breath and grinned. "Breathtaking."

Levi snorted. "Very funny, jack ass."

Eren chuckled and ran his finger down the dip of the raven's back, making Levi close his eyes and sigh.

"Speaking of ass..."

Levi shot his eyes open and glared at the brunette. "Don't you even dare put that tongue anywhere near my asshole again."

Eren grinned and licked his lips. "You know, after all that strenuous activity, I'm kind of thirsty."

Levi bolted up and slid off the bed. "Fuck off, you dirty old man." He shot back as he walked to his bathroom door. "I'm going to go clean myself up in the shower..." He started as he turned and glanced back at Eren splayed naked on his bed with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Care to join me, Mr. Jaeger?"

"I don't know...what do I get in return?"

Levi leaned against the door frame and propped his hand on his hip. "Come with me and you'll find out, big boy."

Eren raised his eyebrow and watched as Levi grinned and beckoned him with his finger.

"Come on, what you waiting for? I mean, you only have today to get a piece of this ass, right?" He whispered, his hand lowering down to grip onto one of his cheeks and squeezing it. "That is what you said, isn't it, _Hunter_?"

Eren smirked. "Are you really ready for a round two?"

Levi scoffed. "I think the real question is, are _you_ ready for a round two?" He asked around a grin. "Besides, I'm a horny teenager. And if an old man like you can't keep up with someone of my stamina, then I guess I'm just gonna have to find somebody else to fuck around with."

Eren growled and jumped off the bed. "You're gonna regret saying that."

Levi bit his lip. "Or what? You're gonna give me a detention slip for being a bad boy?"

Eren smirked and gently nudged Levi inside the bathroom. "You could say that." He teased as he closed the door behind him.

 

 

Levi didn't go to school the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi basks in the morning afterglow of his night spent with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *IMPORTANT*
> 
> I kind of felt bad for not having Eren properly prep Levi in the last chapter and decided to add it in. There were a few other things that I forgot to mention in there as well, so I went ahead and added those in :) If you feel like it, I highly suggest you read it again before reading this. I think I like it better this way. Thank you Buggy-Love, gleabach, and levisluschiousass for letting me go back and correct my mistake. I hope you guys love it! 
> 
> Anyways, that was the end of that important little note.
> 
> Go on and enjoy this short update ;))

"Levi! Did you eat all my whipped cream?!"

Levi groaned. _No, but my ass sure did._

He could just _feel_ the soreness of his ass reminding him exactly what happened Thrusday night between him and Eren. And did he regret it?

Not one fucking bit.

He sat up and looked around his empty room. He was surprised to see that most of his room was picked up and cleaned. From what he could remember, they fucked three times. One time in the bed, then in the shower, and then another time right after they got out of the shower on his desk. 

"Fucking asshole...leaving me with a destroyed ass."

He swung his legs over his bed and placed his feet on the cold ground. He caught sight of some of the bite marks littering his legs and smirked. Those were going to be there for quite awhile. 

Standing up, he made his way to his bathroom and turned the light on, immediately squinting from the light hitting his eyes.

There was a soft knock on the door as he looked in the mirror and caught sight of a small sticky note on the glass. "Levi I know you're in there. Your motorcycle is still in the driveway." His mother. She paused. "Are you sick?"

He shook his head at her worried tone and grabbed the small note off the mirror and briefly ran his eyes over the words written in perfect script as he spoke.

"No, I just overslept." He said before a small grin broke out on his face. "Couldn't fall asleep."

She sighed. "Well, okay then. Just don't let it happen again, sweetheart."

He rolled his eyes and listened to his mom walk away. She probably just got back from work, judging by the sound of her high heels.

He clenched his jaw. 

She must've worked more hours than usual. And the only answer that Levi could come up with that could have her running hours for so long, was rent. He already knew that they had to pay their bills soon, but he already had that covered. All he had left was a hundred for the electricity bill and then he could go pay. No biggie. He could gain that amount tonight.

He looked back down at the note in his hand and scrunched his nose up. 

_Levi,_

_Last night was probably the most fun and energized that I've ever been in a long time, and I'm sorry that you were the one to receive the tail end of that, but I wouldn't have it any other way. You were...beautiful._

"I am not beautiful, you asshole."

_As much as I'd love to continue this, I can't. I don't want to end up in trouble for having sexual relations with one my students. Even if there was consent, the authorities wouldn't see it that way. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed last night just as much as I did. I'll treasure it always._

_Love,_

_Eren_

He looked back in the mirror and set the note down on the counter. Eren did do quite the number on him. He let his tired eyes take the time to roam over his naked body as his fingertips brushed over vibrant bruises and hickies, and hissed. His hair was a complete rats nest. Tiny little bite marks and nicks flourished on his pale skin as he let his fingers brush over his swollen lips. He turned his body and stared at his tattooed back. Small nail crescents and angry lashes were imprinted into his inked skin and it honestly made Levi want to crave for more. He wanted to be completely mauled by this man. And yet, this stripper turned teacher tried his best to be gentle with him. Took the time to fuck him good. Made him whimper and beg like a goddamn whiny bitch.

Levi didn't want that.

Being gentle while fucking was dangerous for Levi. It involved feelings that he didn't want anywhere near his mind. That's why he loved having it rough. There was no room for any of that sappy shit. Just the sound of skin slapping against skin, and that was it. A quick fuck. 

Sighing, he ran a hand through his tangled hair and soon found his eyes falling behind him. Vivid images of him being pressed against the wall and staring into those bright golden eyes invading his mind like toxic smoke. 

_"More..." Levi moaned._

_His mouth brushed against Eren's in a series of silent pleas as his fingers tugged and relaxed in those chocolate locks. The brunette grunted and held onto Levi's ass as his other hand cradled the curve of his neck. His golden eyes flickering up into Levi's as he rolled into him and made the raven open his mouth in a quiet whimper for more. His toes curled and dug into Eren's low back as he listened to the sounds of their naked flesh slapping together in a slow rhythm._

_Eren rubbed his thumb over his collarbone and leaned forward to press a gentle kiss into his neck as his lips roamed up his chin and whispered into his parted mouth._

_"I could just eat you up...so tasty and pretty for me."_

_Levi blushed and tightened his fingers in his hair as he pulled Eren into him, their lips moving passionately as Eren slowed his pace down and took the time to nurture his lips. Droplets of water fell into their kiss during those brief moments where their mouths were opened up to one another._

_Eren's hand squeezed the underside of Levi's thigh as his other hand traveled down his body and gripped his ass. Levi mewled and arched his back into his chest as he parted from his lips when Eren's cock brushed against his sweet spot. He gasped and tilted his head back to stare at the ceiling._

_"Oh fuck...r-right there...mmmh so good"_

_Eren pressed him harder into the tiled wall and took hold of his hands as he placed them above his head and pressed his forehead against Levi's. Levi bit his bottom lip and stared at Eren through half lidded eyes._

_"Eren..." He moaned. The brunette watched him with bright eyes and continued to slowly thrust into him - teasing him as he ushered all kinds of noises from the teen all over again. Their fingers interlaced with one another as he gradually picked his pace back up and captured Levi's lips again._

Maybe he should steer clear of Eren for awhile. Respect his wishes and just forget about everything that has happened between them and move on. Before it was too late to back out.

Especially when his heart isn't supposed to be beating this fast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update again today before the day ends with a much longer chapter for you guys.
> 
> A big thanks to those who left kudos and comments! I LOVE YOU!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuchel takes Levi to get some lunch in town and tells him some bad news regarding her work. Levi takes charge and tells her that he has it under control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again :) but with a much longer chapter for you guys :D This one will kind of be plot heavy on Levi's spectrum, but yeah. 
> 
> ~Enjoy as always

Levi was careful when he removed his bedsheets from his bed, slowly folding them and closing his eyes as the fan blew some cold air into his face, the strands of his wet hair dripping cold water and sending goosebumps down his bare arms. Lucid, watercolored images of last night's endeavors clouded his mind and forbiddened him from ever not thinking about _him_.

His nostrils flared as he moved to place his dirtied sheets in a laundry basket filled with other articles of dirty clothes and sighed.

This was getting out of hand.

Those gold pearls, ancient and rare, watching and preying on him, just waiting for him to bend and break under his tantalizing touch. His never ending pools of liquid amber pouring and melting into every last crease and fold of Levi's body like he was a prisoner behind his prison locked metal bars. He was stuck. Restricted from letting his mind wander to anything other than him. He was his prisoner.

"What the fuck is going on...?" He muttered, his hand hovering over his beating chest. "I have never-"

"Levi, how do you feel about getting some coffee up in Seattle?"

Levi slightly fell forward and turned around to see his mother standing in his opened doorway. "Jesus fucking christ..." He breathed as he let his hand fall from clenching his shirt. "You scared the living shit out of me."

She smiled and shrugged. "I knocked."

He rolled his eyes. "Bullshit." He called before letting a small smile pull at his lips. "So what's all this about having coffee together? Special occasion?"

She scoffed. "Why does there always have to some type of reason for me to take you out of the house?"

He rolled his eyes and picked up his laundry basket. "I don't know, just a hunch."

She sighed and brushed her hair back, her eyes darting to his floor. "Well, you're not wrong." She started as her voice wavered away from her usual cheerful tone. "We do need to..."

Levi looked up into her vacant eyes from the sudden shift in the atmosphere and felt his jaw clench. Something was up.

"...talk about some things."

He swallowed and tightened his grip on the basket in his hands. "Alright, just give me a few minutes to get dressed and we can head out."

She smiled and ruffled his hair as he went by her. "Thank you." She whispered. He huffed and slowly made his way down the stairs.

His stomach didn't feel too well about this talk.

~xX•x•Xx~

 

"So...what coffee shop are we going too?" Levi asked as he played with the car radio. 

"Germany's Heaven. It was a place I used to go to with a girlfriend of mine back when I was in high school."

Levi's eyes widened. "Oh? How come you never talk about her?"

She glanced at him and turned her attention back to the road, her lips pressed into a fine line. "We weren't necessarily 'girlfriends', just childhood friends who were stuck together like glue." She said around a soft laugh. "Boy did she get me into doing some crazy shit."

Levi scoffed. "Sounds like Hanji."

She chuckled and shook her head. "No, she wasn't _that_ crazy." Levi smirked. "She just made some really bad decisions and I ended up caught in the mess."

There was a short pause. Levi shifted in his seat and drummed his fingertips against his thigh as he waited for her to continue. His mind slowly started to drift back to Eren until he heard his mother clear her throat and glanced at her.

"She passed away." She murmured.

Well that escalated quickly.

Levi watched his mother carefully. He didn't want to intrude on her past by asking too many invading questions, so he stayed quiet for a little bit longer. Paying close attention to her nose twitching in annoyance and her throat swallowing down a rather large lump, instead. She was trying to avoid from getting too emotional in front of him. Trying to be strong. And he admired her for that.

What was that famous saying? Like mother, like son? Yeah, something like that.

When he felt like it was right to speak up again, he spoke. "How?"

"Hm?"

"How did she die?" He emphasized.

"Oh, well it's sort of a long story," she mumbled, "but to put it simply," she softly started, "She died from childbirth at a young age."

Levi sat back in his chair and stared out at the windshield. "Oh. I'm sorry."

She sighed. "Yeah...it doesn't matter anymore. It happened a very long time ago anyway."

There was another long pause before he spoke again. "Did the baby survive?"

She smiled and switched into the right lane before she briefly looked at him. "Yeah, he did. Why?"

Levi hummed and propped his chin into the palm of his hand, his eyes watching the buildings and trees zoom past. "I dont know." He mumbled, his eyes flickering back to his mom. "Do you happen to remember the baby's name?"

She shook her head. "No, but her boyfriend suggested that it was only fair that I picked out his middle name since I was her best friend and all."

"What did you choose?"

She carefully swirved off the highway and on to the ramp for downtown Seattle. "Carla."

Levi noticed how the name slipped out of her lips in longing and immediately came to the conclusion that Carla was her best friend's name. He wondered if his mom happened to love her more than as her friend. Not like he was ever going to find out, but it was a comforting thought that maybe his mom loved someone other than him and Kenny. Even if they happened to die.

He nodded and glanced at his mother from the corner of his eye. "Why Carla?"

She smiled and stopped at a red light. "Because his eyes reminded me of her, and I was pretty sure that his father wouldn't want to talk to him about his mother when he got older." She shook her head. "He didn't even want a child to begin with. The fucking bastard. I should have just taken the boy into my care instead of leaving him in his father's hands."

Levi hummed. "Why didn't you?"

She sighed. "I don't know. I guess I was overcomed by anger still." She paused, her knuckles turning white from gripping onto the steering wheel too hard. "I blamed that innocent baby for the longest time for killing my best friend. I wanted to kill him when they announced her death, but when the doctors placed him in my arms and I looked into those beautiful eyes, I lost it. He looked just like her." She smiled and pulled up into a parking spot in front of a small coffee shop and shut the engine off. 

"Alright, no more of this sad talk. Let's get us some coffee."

Levi rolled his eyes. His mom was always known for changing the subject when it got too personal, but he couldn't blame her. It's probably been awhile since she's acknowledged her again and he respected that.

"You know, I kind of actually wanted to hear more stories about you and her, before her died."

She laughed and brushed her hair long locks behind her ear. "Maybe next time. Right now, I'm craving for some molten lava hot chocolate."

Levi scrunched his nose up. "That sounds like fucking diabetes."

She ruffled his hair and climbed out the car. "Don't knock it till you try it."

"No thank you. I'd rather not die from a cup of shit." He mumbled as he also climbed out of the small car.

She laughed and walked up to the front door. "You and your shit jokes. I blame everything on Kenny for ruining your vocabulary. I should have asked someone else to babysit you while I was off at work rather than him." 

Levi grinned. "Hey, now. Don't insult Uncle Kenny. He was the one who taught me how to fight and defend you whenever the time came." He shot back as he lightly punched her in the shoulder and walked in beside her. "You know, in a way, he was like a father of sorts to me."

She scoffed. "Who? Kenny? A father? Oh, man-" She laughed. "that would have been a sight to see."

Levi shrugged. "At least he wasn't a chicken shit and backed out of helping to raise a perfectly not normal family." He spat out in disgust

She stiffled her laughs and softened her gaze. "Oh honey, your father was always a fucking chicken. A damn coward, he was." She silently scolded. "But at least one good thing came out of that shitty one night stand."

Levi rolled his eyes. "Why did you keep crawling back to him, anyways?" He questioned before a small grin pulled at his lips. "Kenny told me it was probably because he had a huge dick."

She choked. "D-definitely not!" She spurted out as they made their way to a table. A few people glanced up from their meals to see what all the commotion was about and quickly lowered her voice. Levi snickered. "Kenny, that fucking asshole, I swear I'm going to kill him one day. How old were you when he told you that?" 

Levi slid into the booth from across his mother and picked up the menu, his eyes playfully flickering to his mother angrily staring at her own menu. "I don't know, five? Six? I can't remember, it was so long ago."

She groaned. "Jesus christ...I'm definitely going to have a word with him when he visits again. He definitely deserves a good wholesome whooping."

Levi snorted. "I'd love to fucking see that."

She nodded and placed her menu down. "Oh, you definitely will. I'm gonna smack the shit right out of him."

Their laughter rang through the small restaurant and captured the attention of an old waitress coming around from previously taking an order.

"Good afternoon! I'll be your waiter this evening, will there be- oh my god. Is that you, Kuchel?"

Levi looked up at the old woman mentioning his mother's name and looked behind her to see that the old cooks were poking their heads out from the kitchen. 

Nosy motherfuckers.

His mother sent her a small smile. "Yeah...it's me. It's been awhile, hasn't it, Sheila?"

The old woman perched her hand on her waist and arched her thin eyebrows. Levi was immediately reminded of a mother about to scold her children. "You think you can come waltz back in here after twenty eight years without telling us anything? About what happened to Carla?"

Levi frowned and glanced at his mother. If this old hag makes his mother cry, all hell was going to break loose. He never wanted to see his mother cry ever again. He had already seen a good deal of it when she found out that he was using heroine. And that was all it took for him to quit, along with Hanji's threats to cut his arms off.

She cleared her throat. "I know, and I'm sorry. I was just...I needed time away from things that reminded me of her. But something came up and I wanted to come back."

Sheila softly smiled and placed a gentle hand over his mother's. "I know, honey. I know how much she meant to you. We were just worried about you." She whispered, gesturing to the cooks behind her who all nodded in agreement before she turned to face her again. "When Kenny came by and informed us about everything, about the child, we were all shocked. We just couldn't believe that she was pregnant, let alone that she died from giving birth to the poor child. We were at least expecting the news from you."

Levi watched his mom smile and noticed just how shiny her pearly white teeth were glistening in the light coming in from the window. He loved how her ink black hair reflected the different shades of black in her long locks; the healthy strands framing her youthful, porcelian face and bringing out her icy blue eyes. Despite being forty six, she didn't even look a day over twenty. She was aging like fine wine. A trait that ran in their family bloodline for years.

"I know, Sheila." She sighed.

Levi could tell that she didn't want to talk anymore about it by the way her voice gradually lowered in volume. She was already emotionally spent and they haven't even talked about whatever she brought him here to talk about. He needed to do something. So he turned to the old lady and snapped at her. He didn't mean too, but he was hungry and wanted this old woman to shut up before his mom started crying.

"I think that it's time for us to order our drinks now."

His mom sent him a glare. He shrugged. He's been patient enough.

Sheila seemed to not have noticed him until just now, and smiled at him. "And who might you be, little fellow?"

Never had Levi wanted to punch an old person in the face so hard so that the wrinkles on their dried up skin flew off them like scared birds. What was up with people with jabbing at his height all the damn time? It's not even that big of a deal. There were plenty of other short people in the world, so why pick on him?

His mom watched him with wary eyes and turned to smile nervously at Sheila.

"Oh, um that's my-"

"Who're you calling a 'little fellow'? Just because I'm short doesn't mean you have to fucking insult my height, you dusty old hag."

"-son." His mom finished.

Sheila's eyes widened. "Your...?" She started as her eyes darted between the two. "You had a son? When?"

His mom pushed her hair back behind her ear again and smiled at Levi. "About eighteen years ago. When I was twenty eight"

Sheila huffed and stared at Levi. "You know, nkw that I think about it, his attitude kind of reminds me of Kenny."

Levi snorted. "Probably because he practically raised me while mom was away working her ass off every night to put food on the table, clothes on my body, and a roof over my head."

His mom chuckled and waved off Sheila's concern. "It's a long story. So, how about we order?" She gestured as she placed her menu back down on the table top. "I'll just have my usual."

The old woman stared at them for a little bit longer and sighed as she nodded and pulled her pad out, turning to face Levi. "What would you like?"

He shrugged. "Water would be nice."

She nodded and quietly wrote down the order. "Anything else?"

He propped his chin into his hand and stared at his mom. She raised her eyebrow and smiled warmly at him, her skin crinkling around her eyes. Were those wrinkles? "Whatever she's eating will be fine."

"Okay then, well your meals will be out in a minute." She said, giving them a small smile as her voice lowered. "It'll be on the house."

"Thanks Sheila." His mom whispered back, breaking eye contact with him to look back at the grandma before the old hag retreated to the kitchen. "For everything."

She waved her hand. "Don't thank me, sweety. You've been through enough."

Levi decided that she wasn't that bad.

 

After twenty minutes passed, their food finally came. Levi thanked the rather young waiter and dug in.

_Holy shit. Was this heaven?_

His mom laughed at his pleased face and swallowed down her own spoonful. She hummed and closed her eyes, speaking around a mouth full of food. "Man, I feel like it's been forever since I had a good German meal."

Levi could only grunt in agreement. "I think I'm going to come here more often."

She chuckled and swallowed her food down with a sip of her hot chocolate.

Levi grimaced. "That's a gross combination, ma."

She shrugged and took another bite of her food. "I said the same exact thing when Carla ordered it. But when she forced it into my mouth one day after school, I thought otherwise." 

Levi hummed. "Sounds like a pleasant memory."

She laughed again and caused her eyes ro crinkle around the edges. He smiled. He loved hearing her laugh. It made him feel like he was home. 

"Well, she definitely was a force of nature." She added.

He took another bite of his food and waited for it to go down his throat before taking a sip of his water. "Did you love her?"

She choked on her food and went to grab for her hot chocolate. "W-what brought that on?" She stumbled as a blush formed on her cheeks. _How cute._

"I don't know. You just seem to talk about her with this look in your eye."

She eyed him from over her cup and set the mug down. "What kind of look?"

He rolled his eyes. So oblivious. "Like you were in love with her."

"Oh, honey. She was always in love with her. She just always denied it."

Levi chuckled at his mother's look of betrayal and took another bite of his food.

"Sheila! I thought you were on my side!"

The old woman laughed. "Well, darling, I'm sorry to inform you, but times have changed."

His mom rolled her eyes but eventually smiled.. 

"Anyways, I came by to see how everything was going...how's the meal?"

Levi smirked. "Orgasmic."

Sheila laughed. "Yeah, you definitely remind me of Kenny." 

Levi's mom nodded and took a sip of her drink, eyeing Levi from over her cup. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you guys to your meals."

His mom nodded and quietly watched the old woman leave before setting her cup down. Levi could sense the change of atmosphere and lowered his fork to his plate, shifting the meat around in his mouth before swallowing. 

"I think it's time for me to tell you why I brought you here." She started. Her hands moving away from her utensils as she wiped her mouth with a napkin and placed her hands down on her stomach.

Levi eyed her hands skeptically. 

"Now, I want you to hear me out on this before you lash out." She whispered. "No talking until I'm finished."

He slowly nodded and quickly glanced down at her stomach before looking back into her eyes. 

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "A few weeks ago, maybe a month or two ago, I met a rich guy while I was working. I didn't know it at the time, but when he started asking if he could see me more often, I was ecstatic. He was paying ten times the amount that I usually asked for, and all I could think about was you and the house, so of course I agreed." She took another deep breath and opened her eyes. "So a few more days into our little thing, I noticed something. He wasn't using a condom."

Levi furrowed his brows in realization and glanced back down to her stomach. " _Mom-_ "

"Shush, Levi." She interrupted. He pressed his lips into a fine line and kept glancing down at her fingers rubbing at her stomach as she spoke.

"So when I asked him about it, he said that he would be careful not to release while he was still in me."

Levi bit the inside of his cheek. 

"Well, he lied. So, a few days later, I took multiple pregnancy tests about three weeks ago and each and every one of them came back as positive." She whispered. Levi felt his throat constrict as her eyes started to water and watched as her fingers gripped intensly at her shirt. "I still haven't told him about it. He just told me that he's married and has kids of his own a few days ago, and I just-"

"Stop it right there, mom." He interrupted. "There's no need to cry."

Her lips trembled in protest as a few rebellious tears fell down her cheeks. "I don't know what to do...I'm too old to be having a baby, Levi. Plus, my body won't be able to handle all the work and-"

"I'll find a way to get more money. I'll get another job and pay the bills on my own."

She shook her head. "I will not allow you to-"

"Fucking christ, ma!" He shouted under his breath. "You've done enough already as it is! You're pregnant, for crying out loud! You have taken care of me for as long as I can remember, and you still do!"

She stared at him wide eyed and looked around to see if anyone could hear them. "Keep it down, Levi." She scolded.

"How can I when you basically just told me that there's a fucking baby in there? By a man who will also abandon this child just like my father did to me when he found out!" He yelled quietly, his heart hammering in his chest.

"I'm not telling him anything." She spat.

Levi watched her and sighed, shaking his head as he sat back down in his seat. When did he get up?

"Just...just let me be the man of the house and take care of you for once." He whispered. "And no more work for you." He added, looking at her firmly. " _None_."

She pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, tears spilling down her cheeks. "I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Levi."

His eyes softened. "Everybody makes mistakes, ma. It's fine." He whispered.

She wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and looked back down at her stomach, gently caressing the imaginary bump. "You know, the other main reason to why I brought you here is because this whole situation reminded me of Carla." She spoke, her voice barely a whisper. "And I just...I miss her so much."

Levi swallowed and watched his mother silently started crying again. He was going to protect his mother, and if that meant doing something that he knew he was going to probably regret doing, then he was going to do it.

Anything was worth risking if it meant that he could stop his mother from crying.

~xX•x•Xx~

 

Levi kicked his door shut and locked it before pulling his phone out from his back pocket and scrolling through the list of contacts on his phone. His ass was still sore from Eren fucking him from the night before, but he didn't care. As much as he'd rather be playing around with the brunette, he had more important matters to take care of at the moment.

Money, bills and his now pregnant mother. 

He sighed and sat back up, rummaging through his drawers for his pack of cigarettes as he pressed call on a random contact. He used his shoulder to press the phone to his ear and lit his cigarette with his hands as he moved to sit down at his window seat. It was still ringing when he propped his window open and blew out a hefty amount of smoke.

They picked up after the fifth ring. 

"I didn't think you'd ever call." The old man muttered.

Levi sucked in another lung full and tapped the edge of his cigarette bud against the window pane, taking his time before speaking.

"Well, I am. So, you still have a spot open?"

There was a slight pause before there was some shuffling and the sound of ice clinking against glass. "Of course. Ever since he left, we've been looking for someone good enough to replace him." There was another pause, he was probably going for a dramatic effect.

Levi snorted.

"You think you're up for it?"

The raven rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall. "Fuck yeah."

The man chuckled. "I like your enthusiasm. How about we start training tomorrow?"

He sucked in more of the deadly toxin and closed his eyes as he held the smoke in the back of his throat for a little bit longer than he was supposed too before letting it filter through his nose. 

"Sure, I'm free, but the nights are off limits until I start working."

The old man hummed. "Alrighty then, guess I'll see you tomorrow at eight?"

Levi smirked and watched a cat lazily cross the road as he spoke. "Yeah, see you then."

" _Goodbye, Levi_."

Levi didn't bother saying goodbye when he hung up and pressed the bud of his cig into the window ledge before putting it into a small canister (meant for halfway used cigarettes) for later.

He slowly sat up and started to strip out of his clothes - only leaving himself in his boxers as he sighed and climbed under his covers. The cold air felt good on his hot skin as he turned on his side and suddenly remembered that he forgot to put his bedsheets on. He groaned and sat back up, his eyes eventually landing on his desk. A series of memories played around in his head as he bit his lip. 

_"You give it to me so good..." Levi whimpered. "Mmmh fff-fuck YES...!"_

_Eren grunted and opened Levi's legs even more, allowing him easier access as he slid in and out, the sounds of the water from their shower mixing in with their come. "Tell daddy how much you love his cock."_

_Levi licked his lips and propped himself up on his elbows as his body rocked with the movement of his desk creaking under his weight. "I love it so much...ah mmmh yes, filling me up with your come and-!"_

_The desk suddenly slammed into the wall and caused Levi to tilt his head back, screaming when Eren brushed his prostate again._

_"E-eren...!"_

Levi huffed and buried himself under his comforter again. He had a long day tomorrow, and he didn't want to stay up all night because he couldn't stop masturbating to Eren's face again. I mean, wasn't his desires already satisfied when he was mercilessly fucked three times, in four different positions, and in three different locations yesterday?

Guess not because now his hand was slipping underneath his boxers and-

" _Oh fuck_..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't edited this, so tell me if there's any mistakes :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi learns a few things and Eren talks to a close friend about his confusing feelings for Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this. We are at ten chapters. TEN. I have never been this far in a fanfic before, and I just want to say thank you to all those who have read, left comments, and placed kudos on this story. YOU GUYS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME. 
> 
> Okay, with that out the way, I hope this update is in some way interesting to you. 
> 
> ~Enjoy

When the sun started to poke through the curtain that's supposed to be guarding the sun from coming in, Levi sat up with an irritated yawn. His room was oddly lit in a weird hazy light from the sunrise piling into his room and made it look brighter than it should have been so goddamn early in the morning. He glared at the fuzzy particles of dust filtering into his room like they were insulting him and ran a hand through his crazy bed hair. He'd have to clean his room spotless when he got back from his training.

He yawned once again and started to blink away the bleary heaviness wearing his eyelids down and stretched his arms above him, the sounds of his spine aligning and cracking from the soreness of his hard mattress filling the quiet atmosphere of his room.

He needed to get a new mattress soon.

Besides, it was worn and torn down from all the guys who have fucked and played around with him on the damn thing for money purposes. Of course, none of them were as good at fucking when it came to Eren, but they were okay. At least moderate enough to be worth the extra change. 

He pushed his comforter away from him and swung his legs over, his mattress groaning and creaking beneath his weight. He pressed and curled his toes into the cold wooden flooring and hunched his shoulders forward. He wrapped his fingers around his neck and could just feel how tight and stressed the muscles were in his neck. So, he kneaded the pads of his fingers into his skin and rolled his head around. 

It was going to be a long day. 

He sighed and stood up, walking over to his bathroom before he stripped out of his boxers and switched the shower on, making sure that the water was hot so that it soothed his tensed muscles. Once he stepped in and felt the pound of the boiling water hitting his skin in a rhythmic patter, he couldn't help the pleasant moan that slipped through his lips. The water felt so nice on his sore back. After he was thoroughly cleaned and washed, he wrapped his towel around his waist and strolled out of the bathroom, a wave of heat pouring out from behind him. He must've forgot to turn the fan on.

Going over to his dresser, he grabbed the only expensive pair of underwear that he owned, the Calvin Klein brand (courtesy of Erwin), and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. Levi hated to admit it, but he loved the feel of the expensive Calvin Klein brand. Made him feel like he was exotic and desired. _Thank you Erwin._

Slipping his jeans on, he walked over to his closet and grabbed a plain white tee and his favorite leather jacket. Once he slipped his wallet into his back pocket and shoved his combat boots on, he grabbed his phone and his keys and walked out the door.

He had to be careful to not wake his mom up as he tiptoed past her bedroom and gradually made his way down the stairs, being as quiet as he could. Once he made it to the bottom of the steps safely, he sighed and walked into the kitchen. He needed to leave a note for her to know where he had gone. Of course he wouldn't be putting down the name of the place that he was going to, but he would mention that he was out "looking for a job". He didn't want his mom worrying and stressing about him all day long. It was bad for the baby. Besides, if he did mention where he was going, he was pretty sure that his mom was going to disapprove, oh well. Like he said last night, he'd do anything if it meant to stop her from crying. 

Once he finished writing the small note and stuck it to the fridge, he made his way to the front door and grabbed his gloves and helmet from the closet, and walked out.

The morning air was cold. Kind of chilly from the seasons still transitioning from the summer to the fall, but Levi welcomed it anyway as he walked over to his motorcycle. He loved the winter, always have since he was little. It probably had to deal with his mother coming home earlier than usual from work when he was still a child. Sometimes Uncle Kenny would stay over for a bit longer and make a disgusting pot of hot chocolate that his mother would end up remaking because he wasn't smart enough to add in the milk, and they'd watch movies together for the rest of the day.

He smiled and reeved his motorcycle alive.

He loved those days. The days when life wasn't so hard and everything was how it was supposed to be, even if his mother's job wasn't seen as a "normal" job for a woman in her twenties. At least back then, he didn't end up losing his virginity to some man who had no idea how to be gentle on a thirteen year old's ass seeing a fucking dick for the first time.

At least back then he could still be a kid and not have to worry about growing up.

Pressing the boots of his feet into the gravel of the driveway and taking a few steps backwards in order to turn his bike around, he took a few deep breaths and surged forward, zooming down the road.

His mind was still effected by Eren, telling him that he didn't have to push him away, that he could change the brunettes mind and keep him all for himself. But he couldn't do that. Eren deserved someone better than him. Someone who didn't sleep with men for money and used to be addicted to heroine. Someone his own age.

Levi couldn't deny that he had a thing for older guys, always had. But there was just nothing special about a teenager who had a messed up life. About a teenager who lost his childhood because he had to give it up to sex. Because he had to grow the fuck up. Life wasn't always fair, and Levi knew that at a very young age. You couldn't get everything you wanted with the snap of your fingers. You couldn't get a good paying job to pay the bills in a run down community.

You couldn't do anything unless you sold your body for a piece of paper.

Maybe the reason to why he was so fixated on Eren so much was because he never knew what it was like to be held with so much care. To be given aftercare. Usually when he was being fucked by his clients, they'd just leave him all breathless and mangled on his bed before they threw a few hundred bills on his body and left him for himself to clean up.

Eren was gentle. He took the time to clean him and show him how he should be taken care of instead of being casted aside and told "Thanks for the fuck" and left to do everything for himself. Eren made him feel like he was special. But Levi knew better than to allow himself to feel anything for the man. Besides, all good things must come to an end sometime. 

Swirving onto the vacant highway, he spiked his speed up a few notches and dodged past the slower cars.

He wondered if the baby was going to be a girl or a boy. He couldn't see himself as an older brother. He still couldn't believe his mother was pregnant. She always made sure that they wore a condom, always told him that if the time ever came and he had sex, that he'd make sure they wore a condom at all times. And he did. But now that he thought about the three times that Eren fucked him, he never once asked him to put one on. He was so lost in his touch, that the thought never even crossed his mind. Maybe that's what happened to his mother. She got lost.

When he finally pulled up in front of the closed building that he'd soon be working at, he shut his engine off and swung his legs over his bike, the sounds of the gravel crunching beneath his feet. He pulled his helmet off his head and propped it on his waist as he stared back at the building in front of him. Looking up at the vacant red neon sign, he shook his head and walked to the entrance, pulling the door open and stepping inside.

He couldn't believe he was doing this. 

* * *

_Eren_

 

"You have no idea, Connie." Eren spoke softly as he poured cocoa puffs into a bowl. "He was so..." He trailed off and bit his lip. " _good_." He whispered as he turned around and opened the refrigerator door behind him to grab the milk, careful to not drop his phone.

"Gross, dude." Eren laughed. "So, are you going to tell Jean?"

Eren scoffed and poured milk into his bowl. "Are you fucking crazy? He'd flip out."

Connie laughed. "Yeah, you got that right, but you know, not telling him could make things worse."

Eren sighed and returned the milk to the fridge before grabbing his bowl and sitting down at the bar. "I won't be telling him anything because it's not happening again."

"Are you sure about that? You said so yourself that you tried to stop yourself from doing anything, and look at what happened. And now that you guys fucked, isn't it going to be harder to resist each other even _more_?" 

Eren scrunched his nose up and stuffed a spoonful of cocoa puffs into his mouth. He was right. When Levi comes back to school on Monday, things aren't going to be the same anymore now that they had sex. Levi was probably going to be as pushy as ever, making his first year of teaching a living hell. 

"I don't know, Connie. It's just, I...I don't know. I could lose my job."

Connie sighed. "You need to tell him. Besides, maybe he'll let you continue your little thing with the kid."

Eren rolled his eyes and stuffed another spoonful of the cereal into his mouth. "Yeah, sure."

"I'm being serious, Eren. Remember what happened between you, Jean, and Mikasa a few years back? Didn't Jean say that he'd do anything for you to forgive him?"

Eren slowed his chewing down and set his spoon down. "Yeah, but I already forgave them."

"Yeah, but he still _owes_ you. What he and Mikasa did was unacceptable. They broke you apart, Eren. You were-"

"Yeah, I know, Connie. I could never forget about they did."

"Then use it to your advantage."

Eren leaned back in the barstool and pressed the phone closer to his ear. "I don't know, Connie."

"Think about it. You said that Levi was eighteen, correct?"

"Yeah."

"Then there's nothing wrong with what you're doing. The only thing that could get you in trouble is if you get caught."

Eren chuckled softly. "You know, Ymir said the same exact thing to me a few days ago."

He laughed. "Well, she does have experience, Eren."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't know. I barely know anything about him. I could just be attracted to him physically. What if he happened to be some mob boss or something?"

Connie snorted. "Then get to know him."

Eren turned in his barstool and looked out at the city through the floor to ceiling windows. He could do that, _get to know him._ But for some reason, he had a feeling that Levi would not like that. Maybe Levi was one of those boys who only wanted sex and that was it.

But now that he thought about it, Eren was just as guilty. After all, he was the one who fucked him and told him off. Way to go, Jaeger. Classic fuckboy material. 

He sighed. He's such a fucking asshole.

"Alright, this is what I'm going to do." He started, turning back around to swirl his spoon around in his bowl. "I'm going to avoid him, see if he can behave like a good boy, and if he can, then I'll reward him for his efforts." Connie snorted. Eren continued. "And if he tries coming on to me like I know he will, then I'll just have to teach him."

Connie chuckled. "What? You gonna spank him?"

Eren laughed and strolled over to his closet. "No, but if he wants me too, then I could show him-"

"Alright, we can stop at your long list of kinks right there." He interrupted, making Eren smile. There was a short pause before Connie spoke up again. "Well, I have to get going. My break is almost over and I have another client in five muntes."

"Alright," Eren shot out as he rummaged through his clothes. "I guess I'll talk to you some other time, huh?"

"Yeah, but before I go, Sasha wanted to know when you were going to come and visit us. She's been wanting to show you this new dish that she's been working on for awhile for her restaurant. Besides, she's curious about how everything's been going on lately at Trost and if you've found someone yet."

Eren chuckled and pulled out a gray sweater, staring at it for a bit before putting it back in and looking again. "Sounds like fun, I'll just have to check my schedule to see if I'm free anytime soon."

"Okay, well, just call whenever you're free, dude." He said, his voice hitching in excitement. "Well, I have to go now, so I'll talk to you later, Eren."

"Alright, bye Connie."

"Bye, bro."

The brunette shook his head and through his phone on his bed, turning back to his closet.

As much as he needs to tell Jean about what happened between him and Levi on Thursday, he won't be telling him anything.

He'll give him a taste of his own medicine.

* * *

_Levi_

 

"You're a natural, Levi."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed the water bottle from Reiner's hands. "It's not that hard to do." He muttered.

He heard a soft grumble from the audience and roamed his eyes over the empty chairs until he caught sight of his boss, Pyxis. "You know, Eren said the same exact thing when he came strolling in here four years ago asking me for a job."

Levi shrugged and took a few swallows from his bottle. "Well, I'm not Eren, now am I?"

Pyxis grinned. "No, you're not."

Reiner chuckled and discarded Levi's water bottle into the trash before climbing back onto the stage. "Do wanna have a go at the pole?"

Levi glanced at the pole standing tall at the edge of the stage and swallowed. He could remember how Eren's body flexed and moved around that pole, the same pole that had Levi squirming and wanting a taste of his cock hiding in those tight pants. His eyes glazed over as he thought back to the lap dance, the way Eren _rubbed_ and _grinded_ against him, making him want to _dominate_ him. 

" _Yes_."

Reiner slapped Levi's bare back and called out to Annie sitting at the bar with Bertodlt. Levi glared at him. "Annie, come teach Levi how to pole dance."

She huffed. "He isn't going to learn it as quickly as he did stripping." She spat back as she slipped off the barstool next to Bertoldt and strolled over.

She was beautiful, Levi thought to himself. She had long blond hair swaying from side to side at her mid back and striking blue eyes. Apparently, her, Reiner, and Bertoldt were a thing. At least that's what Pyxis told him.

"Are you strong?" She asked, taking her shorts off and kicking them to the side, leaving herself in her panties. It didn't bother Levi that much. He was gay for a reason. 

"Yeah, I was taught martial arts and combat when I was younger. I've always been fit."

"Good. Then you'll be able to hold yourself up, then?" She questioned as she pulled her shirt over her head.

He shrugged. "Guess we're just gonna have to find out."

She nodded and grabbed a small container from Reiner. "Alright, well, first things first, you must always put this on your hands before doing anything with the pole."

He nodded and watched her lather her hands in the powder.

"This is to keep you from slipping and getting yourself hurt. So, make sure you put a good amount on before you even start swinging." She warned. Levi nodded.

She pointed to a chair in the audience and looked back at him. "Now, you're going to watch me first before I start teaching you."

He grinned and turned around, jumping off the stage and plopping himself into a chair. He didn't mind watching for a bit, as long as he could have a turn. Reiner soon joined him and looked up at Annie leaning against the pole, her eyes trained behind them as a grin pulled at his lips. 

"Isn't she gorgeous?"

Levi snorted. "Of course she is, don't state the obvious."

"I thought you liked guys?" 

 _Was this guy stupid?_ Levi rolled his eyes. "So? Just because I admit that a woman is beautiful doesn't automatically mean that I'm no longer gay."

The muscular man shrugged. "Just making sure."

Levi smirked. "There's no need for that. Besides, Eren fucked me a few days ago. Where'd you think I got all these bruises and hickies from?"

They were barely noticeable, but you could still see the ones littering his neck and collarbone. 

Reiner turned in his seat and stared at him, wide eyed, completely dismissing his last comment. "He fucked you?" Levi nodded and turned his attention back to Annie as Reiner continued talking. "I knew he was going to have his way with you the minute he caught sight of you in the audience. Everyone did."

Levi hummed. "So did my ass."

Reiner laughed. 

[[ × ]](https://youtu.be/utT0gjSJAZo)

As soon as the soft beat of a song drummed through the building, Levi was automatically focused on Annie. He watched her, studying her body movements as she rolled her hips forward and pointed the tips of her toes at the base of the pole before maneuvering herself around. She was exotic. Taking a few more rounds around the pole, she paused with her back facing them and held onto the pole from behind her, dropping down low and spreading her legs open, pressing her ass against the rod.

Talk about a fine ass. Still doesn't beat Eren's, though.

Letting go, she dropped her torso down and ran her hands up her legs and up her body, arching her back and whipping her head back up as she twirled back around. She was slow, taking her time as she rolled her head around with her hair falling behind her in a river of gold as she gripped onto the pole with one hand and in one fluid movement,  _swung._

Levi watched her legs point out and pull themselves in, angling themselves away from her as she used her lower back to pivot herself around and lift her legs up, wrapping them around the pole. She let her hands fall away from the beam and simply hung there, her flat belly sinking in and out in a sensual roll before she loosened her legs and allowed herself to fall. Levi gasped and let out a sigh when she reached for the pole at the last minute and opened her legs, swinging her body around before slowing herself down and curving her legs in.

Levi had to admit, that was fucking cool.

She landed at the bottom of the floor with her toes just barely grazing the polished flooring before she pushed herself back up and rolled her ass out, grinding her hips into the air. Her free hand played around with her for a little bit as she swayed her hips, her waists curving and jutting out to the rhythm of the music before she kicked off the ground again and swung her body around, her body completely straight as she moved around in a complete circle. Levi could see the muscles in her arms tensing up as she stuck her right leg out and wrapped it around the pole, her toned chest pressed flush against the beam as she arched her back. 

Reiner whistled from beside Levi.

Annie rolled her eyes and slowly stuck her right foot back out, her left one lifting up to the same height as she swung in a slow circle, her legs spreading wide before they wrapped around the pole and twirled her body around in a fast spin, her head dropping behind her as she spun herself around. Once her toes safely touched the ground, the music started to fade away and she was left holding onto the pole with her hair framing her face and a smile breaking out across her lips when Reiner hollered and Bertoldt clapped from the bar. She glanced down at Levi impatiently waiting in his seat and jerked her head to the pole. 

"Come on already, get your gay ass up here."

Levi grinned and stripped out of his pants. Good thing he decided to wear his good pair of underwear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is unedited, so I'm sorry for any mistakes in this! And for Annie's pole dancing cut short! I ran out of ideas!
> 
> I'm currently writing the next update!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Hanji saves Levi and Eren's asses, and Eren makes a deal with Levi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops.

The weekend went by in a painful blur.

Levi could barely feel his legs or his ass as he walked into the cafeteria to find Erwin and Hanji. From the amount of times that he fell on his ass from practicing on the pole nonstop for two days straight, he swore he could raise enough money to end world hunger.

At least by the end of Sunday, he finally started to get the hang of it.

It wasn't until Annie told him to imagine himself alone as if he was commanding the attention around him that he really got into it. Not only that, but he did end up imagining that he was dancing for a particular brunette. Annie said that if he continued like he did on Sunday, he'd get the hang of the basics in about two to three months. So, pole dancing was off limits until he started working. Which by the way, he starts as an official stripper on Friday. Pyxis told him that he would allow him to work during the week, but would allow him a day off on Thursdays and the weekends to practice his pole dancing with Annie if he wanted. Of course he accepted.

"Levi!"

The raven snapped himself away from his mind and scrunched his nose up when Hanji came bounding towards him. Erwin was close behind her. She must've ate a poptart recently because her face was covered in bread crumbs. _Disgusting_.

"Don't you fucking touch me, shitty glasses." He warned as she stopped right in front of him and dropped her arms down by her side. Erwin was behind her trying to catch his breath as she stared at him like she was offended. Such bullshit. You can't be offended if you're the spawn of Satan.

"Awe, why not?"

"Because I'm fucking sore as hell and my ass hurts and your face is dirty as fuck."

She dismissed his comment by wiping her face with the back of her hand and beaming down at him like the world suddenly told her that she was god. He could laugh. That bitch was a pervert, and a damn scary one. There was no pureness running in that body.

Levi eyed her and watched as her hands flailed around her body. _If those hands do so little as to touch me or the air around me, so help me god-_

"Does this have to relate to why you were gone on Friday?" She whispered while waggling her eyebrows, interrupting his train of thought with her suggestive voice. 

He shrugged. "In a way, yes. But-"

She squealed. "I knew Eren would finally show you the wrath of that-!"

Levi wrapped his hand around her mouth and narrowed his eyes. Erwin was chuckling softly behind her. "Shut the fuck up before someone hears you, you fucking squirrel!"

"Looks like someone already did." A deep voice rumbled from behind Levi. 

Oh shit. He knew that voice. 

Levi could see Erwin's eyes widening and glared up at Hanji who seemed to be saying sorry with her eyes and turned around to come face to face with the Mr. Two toned asshole, Jean, the Trost High's Principal.

Levi knew that deep down in that cynical heart of his, Jean hated him. Levi kind of felt bad for the geezer. He's seen him so many times in his office that he's surprised he hasn't even been suspended, or worse, _expelled_.

At least he was used to his foul language by now.

"Good morning, Levi" Jean announced while eyeing him suspiciously before looking over at his other two friends, smiling. _What an ass._ "Hanji, Erwin. How has your day been so far? Not getting into any trouble are we?" He questioned, looking straight at Levi. 

The raven shrugged. "Oh you know, the usual. Just hanging around and talking shit."

Jean arched his eyebrow. "I see, so what is this about you and Mr. Jaeger? Is there something going on?"

"Nope. Not at all." 

"Oh really?"

Hanji stepped in. "Well, actually. Since mister I hate everyone here hates admitting to getting any help from anyone, Levi is actually staying after school on Thursday's to get help with his drama performance in three weeks."

Levi wanted to punch her in the face.

Jean narrowed his eyes and looked away from Hanji's smiling face to look back at Levi. "Oh? And what exactly are you planning on doing for this performance, Levi?" He inquired. "I have a hard time believing that you're talented in anything other than being a complete piece of  _shit_."

Levi laughed, making Jean's lips twitch in a smirk. As much as he wanted to hate Hanji at the moment for her big blabbering mouth, he got an idea.

He shrugged after quieting his laughter and shot Jean a playful look. "Dancing."

Jean scoffed. "Dancing? _You_? _Dancing_? Very funny."

Levi glared at him. "Yes, _dancing_. Didn't you hear me? I thought horses were good at hearing?" Erwin choked and Hanji quietly snickered behind him as Levi grinned at Jean's appalled expression before continuing. "Anyways, Eren told us that he used to dance a fuck ton before he became a teacher and I never really got any dancing classes when I was younger, so I grew a pair of balls and asked him." He simply stated. "And since I work all fucking week besides on Thursdays, I figured it'd be fine to stay for a few hours in this shit hole to learn a few moves from the only sexiest piece of ass this school district has ever seen."

Hanji giggled and tried to comfort Erwin who was currently having troubles with breathing because Levi was being a complete savage to their principal.

Jean stared at him in stunned silence and shook his head, smiling to himself. He figured it'd do him best to just ignore that last bit and get right down to the matter at hand.

But, he wouldn't disagree. Eren did have a nice ass, he always had.

He sighed. "Well, I guess Eren did use to have a lot of experience dancing in front of crowds..." He whispered before looking at them with criticizing eyes. Something fishy was going on and he was going to find out exactly what it was even if it took him the whole damn year. Levi was a little shit; and he's known him for three very long agonizing years, so he of ALL people, would know if something was up. He's put up with enough of his crap to sense when it had Ackerman written all over it.

"Alrighty then," He started. "Guess I'll just have to check with him myself to see if you're lying to hide something you don't want me finding out about." He calmly said as his warm honeydew eyes narrowed in on Levi.

Levi shrugged and stared back at him with an impasive face. "Go ahead, I have nothing to hide." He was going to kill Hanji.

Jean huffed and continued to stare at him for a while longer before breathing loudly through his nose. Levi smirked. _Such_   _a horse thing to do._

"Well, you kids better not be getting into any trouble, especially you, Levi. I don't want to hear about any complaints from teachers saying that you were smoking in class or anything remotely dealing with any fighting or about a fire alarming going off."

Levi rolled his eyes. "You know that that won't be happening any fucking time soon, pony boy...or should I say, _horseface_?" He teased. 

Jean sent Levi a menacing glare for the stab at his face, _again_ , and turned to smile at Hanji and Erwin as he twirled away with a short wave. "Have a good day you guys."

When the bastard was out of earshot, Levi turned on his heel and faced Hanji who was already putting her hands up. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean too! I wanted to help and that was all I could come up with!" She pleaded. "Please don't hurt me!"

Levi watched her scared expression before he just sighed and flicked her nose. "You better be fucking happy that I have good self control, you dipshit."

Well, at least not when he's with Eren. It's a 24/7 struggle to even think about him, let alone be around him before he's already jacking off like his life depends on it. Speaking of which, he needs to buy more lub and body wash. And maybe another tub of detergent.

Erwin chimed in. "Wait, so what about the whole job thing? Was that all a lie to save your ass or...?"

Levi grinned. "Nope, I was telling the truth. Well, only slightly. I don't technically start until Friday."

Hanji smiled. "Wow! Your first official job! How come you never told us?! What is it?!"

Levi glared at her. "I _was_ until you opened your damn mouth and decided to almost get me and Eren into some deep shit with the Principal and the authorities." He spat, still glaring at her before he took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment to recollect himself and open his eyes again. 

"Anyways, I wanna see if you guys can try and guess where the fuck I got employed at." 

Erwin tapped his chin in thought and was about to say something when Hanji sprung up to the opportunity. "Is it the place where you took your motorcycle to get fixed?!"

He scrunched his nose. "Fuck no. That place is dirty as fuck." He turned to Erwin standing quietly off to the side. 

"Well, earlier, you said that you were going to be dancing for your performance." He mentioned, slowly easing his way into his explanation. "You also brought up that Eren also knew how to ' _dance_ ', and I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that you were actually talking about his stripping,"

Levi watched Hanji's eyes widen in amusement as it slowly started to hit her.

"So I'm going to-"

"You're working for Colossal's?!" Hanji interrupted him, her face flushed in bewilderment as Erwin grumbled about her taking his spotlight again.

Levi grinned. "Bingo."

Hanji squealed. "Really?!" 

He nodded. "Yeah, I had to get another job for some family complications that came up instead of just sleeping around with men for money to help pay the bills, but yeah."

Erwin and Hanji's face's immediately fell. "What happened?" They said in usion.

Levi wanted to laugh at how perfectly synced they were in. "It's nothing major, I'll just tell you guys about it later."

_Nothing major, my ass._

Hanji stepped forward. "Is it-"

Erwin paused Hanji from speaking and placed a hand on Levi's shoulder. "Do you need any help? You know that I don't mind helping you out."

Levi scoffed and shrugged his hand off his shoulder. "I don't _need_ your money, _Erwin_." He spat. "I can do this on my own. And like I said, it's nothing major. I can handle it." 

Erwin furrowed his eyebrows. "Levi, you can't just-"

" _I'm fine, Erwin._ " 

Hanji pressed her lips into a fine line and watched the two silently staring at each other before softly speaking. "Okay, how about we calm down save this conversation for later? Classes are about to start anyway."

After a few moments of silence, Erwin sighed and broke the tension first. "Alright. I guess I'll just see you guys later?" 

Levi sighed and nodded. "Yeah, whatever."

Hanji clapped her hands together and broke out in a smile when she turned to Levi. "You're gonna have to spill everything to us at lunch about what happened after I left on Thursday and all the way up to Sunday!"

Levi shook his head. "Fine, but I'm not fucking going into detail about what happened on Thursday, you fucking pervert."

She groaned just as the bell rang. "You're such a buzz kill!"

 ~xX•x•Xx~

 

When Levi arrived at the theater, the whole front row was already taken up by girls.

 _So much for getting a front row seat again._ He angrily thought as he watched them whispering and giggling to each other about god knows what. He grumbled and averted his gaze away from the cluttered ball of perfume and dress code violation and over to Eren scrambling to fix the papers that were covering his desk. While the brunette was busy with organzing his shit, Levi watched as a single piece of paper fell to the floor and suddenly it felt like the heaven's had even opened up to appreciate this sinful peice of ass with him. He bit his lip and eyed the strongly defined calves through his slacks that led to his glutes and swallowed.

 _Calm down. It's just his ass._ Levi reassured himself as he walked down the rest of the aisle and continued to keep his eyes trained on Eren, finally praising something other than his tight ass, such as, his choice of attire [[ × ]](http://pin.it/2OrOM1K). If only he could just shed off a few of those layers and have another taste of his warm sun kissed skin for himself, he'd be satisfied.

Once he found a seat in the very back where no one else dared to sit, Levi sat down and waited for the final bell to ring. There was only two minutes left, so he used that precious valuable time to watch Eren write the objective on the portable chalk board. Eren's handwriting was neat. Slightly big, but also oddly scriptive in a few choices of the more loopy letters of the alphabet, like y, g, p, j, and s. Levi grinned. It was a completely different font from how the brunette wrote his note to him about how much fun he had fucking himall night long. He wondered if he only wrote like that for the guys that he's slept with and left for them to wake up alone in their bed in the morning. Maybe it was his fuckboy font. Not like he cared or anything like that. That'd be stupid.

His eyes followed the muscles in his forearms tightening in his cardigan and swallowed. At least none of those bitches in the first row knew what it was like to be held by those arms. Only he knew. And oh god did it make him want it to be Thursday again.

When the final bell rung and the class quieted down, Eren turned around from the chalk board and searched his small crowd of students. Levi held his breath. When Eren's golden eyes fell on him, it was like his heart was beating for the first time all over again- like he was struggling to find a steady rhythm, like he was being reincarnated by just his eyes. _Jesus_.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had a wonderful weekend." He warmly greeted, keeping his eyes on Levi. 

There's nothing innocent about that face.

While the class bustled in a light chatter, Levi smirked and traced his pierced tongue along his bottom lip. He could see him _swallowing_ as he sucked the corner of his lip between his teeth and slightly arch his back out, his eyes demanding to be watched. _Look at what you're doing to me...making me want to be fucked by you in front of these people._ Levi's hand slithered up his neck as he sighed, his eyes fluttering to slits as Eren gripped at the clipboard in his hand. _Show them who takes your cock like a good boy._

Eren cleared his throat and moved to awkwardly sit at the corner of his desk. Levi grinned and sat back up in his seat, acting as if nothing happened. "How about we start the day off by taking the attendence?" He questioned while looking down at his clipboard and pausing, flickering his gaze up to meet Levi's eyes. "Ah, _Mr. Ackerman_?" 

_Fuck, I like the sound of that._

Eren grinned at the small reaction that shivered through Levi's body and ran a hand through his soft brown locks. The same locks that once knew the wrath of Levi's strong grip.

_Two can play at this game._

All heads turned towards Levi calmly sitting in his seat and casually glared back at them, especially the girls. Fucking bitches had nothing on him. He looked away from their frightened faces and up into Eren's mischievous eyes. "Yes, Eren?"

"I'd like a few moments with you after class to brief you about the lesson you missed on Friday." He stated, his voice slicked in a hint of promised desires. "I'd hate for you to fall behind so early in the year. You look like a guy who could do _wonders_ performing on a stage."

_Oh you sneaky bastard._

Levi swore he could hear some of the girls growling. He rolled his eyes. They won't be getting anywhere near Eren anytime soon. That is, unless, they're planning on getting a dick in the near future, which he didn't see coming anytime soon.

"If that's what you want, then I guess I wouldn't mind putting a show on for you." He teased.

Some of the guys hollered and whistled as Levi sat back and watched the girls cross their flimsy limbs across their bulging chests in anger in his peripheral vision while he kept his eyes glued on Eren. His full lips were twitching to hide back a smirk. 

"I love your enthusiasm, Mr. Ackerman. Maybe we can continue this discussion after class?"

_Oh, there he goes again._

He hummed and wrapped his arms around the backs of the seats at his sides. "I'd love too." He purred. 

Eren nodded and put his clipboard down, clapping his hands together to gather the classes attention. "Okay, now with that out of the way, why don't we continue off where we left out on Friday?"

Levi paid close attention to Eren during the entire class period. Watching him cross the stage as he talked to the class in his loud silky voice while his hands moves in a vast range of gestures when explaining the importance of drama. He also momentarily showed a few examples of his acting skills as well to further detail his method of teaching and his class expectations. Never once sending him one look. It wasn't until the bell rung and everyone started to pack their bags and leave did Eren finally _look_ at him. It made Levi want to melt. He was _undressing_ him with those eyes.

"Come here." He softly ordered.

Levi wanted to whine. Why did life have to be so fucked up? He knew he couldn't continue whatever the fuck this was now becoming. It'd be too dangerous for him, especially for his heart. But would it be all that bad to let loose and have some fun once in awhile? He should at least be able to appreciate the one thing that could do some good on his stress levels. Get his mind off what's to come in the future.

He stood up and made his way to the stage, never breaking Eren's stare. "Don't you have another class coming in?"

"No."

Levi swallowed and approached the stage, pulling himself up on the stage as he dropped his bag onto the polished floor. If his heart didn't stop beating so fast, he was going to end up dying of a heart attack. "What do you want?" He questioned. "I know you're not about to talk about whatever the fuck happened on Friday, so spit it out."

Eren grinned and beckoned him to come closer. 

Levi raised his eyebrow and obeyed anyway, walking the last few steps before he was just standing in front of him, watching him. Eren's eyes searched Levi's in silence, his golden orbs dilating just slightly. Fuck he needed to stop whatever was going on in his mind before something bad happened. Well, it wouldn't technically be bad, but really _really good_.

" _Eren_ -"

"Quiet." He whispered, his hot breath fanning over Levi's face. Levi bit his lip and adverted his eyes to the floor. "Don't do that. Look at me, Levi."

This was totally unfair.

The raven swallowed and slowly skidded his eyes up his body and into his amber pools. He swore Eren's eyes were made to be sexualized.

Eren took a step closer. Levi sucked in a shaky breath and took a step away, his lower back pressing into the desk as the brunette took a hold of his face and brushed his smooth thumb over Levi's lip ring. "I got an interesting call this weekend from Reiner."

His blacklist was getting longer.

Levi arched his eyebrow and held onto the desk with his hands. _Did the fucking bastard spill everything?_ He asked himself. Eren bent down and brushed their noses together, his bottom lip grazing just where Levi's lips parted. 

"What did he say?" Levi managed to whisper, his breath hitching in his throat when Eren's hot fingers skidded underneath his shirt.

"I'm invited to a special show on Friday. Apparently, there's a new guy who's replaced my spot, and I know _him_." He emphasized. "I don't know that many guys who would hop on that bandwagon in just a few days."

Levi shivered and moved his hands to hold onto Eren's belt loops, his eyes closing as he lost himself in the soft brushes of Eren's fingertips roaming up his chest. He had to swallow down the high whine that tried crawling out and forced hinself to open his eyes. _When did they close?_

"So, why the f-fuck are you telling me?"

Eren chuckled at his stutter and ran his tongue across Levi's bottom lip. "I know that it's you..." He started, his fingers gliding around his waist and beneath his boxers, digging his nails into his ass. Levi whimpered. "-and it pisses me off that it's you that I'm going to be seeing stripping out of your clothes and letting all those greedy ass motherfuckers watch you as those fucking eyes feast upon what's not rightfully theirs," He continued, his mouth skimming across his jawline.

_What's not rightfully theirs._

Levi wanted to kiss the life out of him, beg him to fuck him and show him the true meaning of pleasure all over again. He wanted Eren to finally see him on that stage, showing him that he can dominante the stage just like he can. That he could divert everyone's attention to watch him. But he didn't want just anyone watching him. He wanted _his_ eyes on him, and on him only. No one else.

"You know, you're really making it hard for me to contain myself, Levi." He whispered, his voice coming out in a hoarse growl.

The raven grinned and tightened his grip on his belt loops, pulling him closer to him. "Then fucking teach me how to behave, _Hunter_."

Eren groaned and pressed Levi onto his desk, wrapping his flexible legs around his waist, before _pushing_  his body into him. Levi threw his head back and tried to grasp onto any form of him, of his statured outline, but his hands could only find leverage on the edge of his desk to keep him grounded.

"E-eren..." He moaned, his voice traveling in a breathless whisper.

The brunette ran his hands up Levi's body and lifted his shirt up, the spotlights from above highlighting his chiseled chest as Eren bent down and lathered the pale skin in kisses. " _Mine_." He murmured. 

Levi whined and tightened his legs around his waist, feeling Eren _grind_ into him. "I-I am not yours..." He whispered.

Eren chuckled and moved his lips down his tight abdomen, kissing and licking his way down to his zipper. " _You will be._ "

Levi licked his dry lips and lifted his head to watch Eren drag the zipper to his pants down with his teeth. _Oh fuck._ Eren grinned at Levi's blushing face and shimmied his pants just low enough to gain access to his raging hard on. Just when Eren curled his fingers around the band to his boxers, the phone decided to blare alive.

Levi wanted to cry. He also wanted to strongly chuck the damn thing into another fucking dimension when Eren leaned over to pick the phone up.

"This is Mr. Jaeger," He boomed.

Eren smirked and slid his hand inside Levi's boxers, his fingernails grazing his sensitive foreskin. Levi bit down on his lip and glared daggers at Eren's playful smirk as he arched guiltily into his touch and _sighed_.

"Oh really?" He spoke, genuinely surprised as his fingers continued to feather play him. Levi whimpered and licked his dry lips, his head turning to the side as his eyes fluttered down to small slits, his pupils dilating and disappearing into a sea of black.

"Why yes, I am teaching him on Thursday's."

Levi looked up just in time to see Eren watching him unfold under his touch and mewled. " _E-Eren_..." He moaned. The brunette arched his eyebrow and pressed his thumb into his slit, silencing him to yet another quiet moan.

"Right now? I don't know, I'm kind of busy."

Levi felt his ears go red when the sounds of his cum squelching in Eren's hands could clearly be heard, the sound resonating off the walls of the large theater and surrounding his flushed body.

"Oh that? I'm just putting hand sanitizer on. I got some chalk on my hands earlier during first period."

Eren stared down at Levi and smirked. "Oh did he now?"

Who was he talking to? Levi's mind was too jumbled to even think straight as Eren _massaged_ and _squeezed_ his cock, tugging lightly before pressing his thumb over his head again. _He wasn't going to last long._

"Yep, I'm still putting hand sanitizer on. I like being clean. You got a problem with that, horseface?"

Levi looked up at Eren and was about to tell him to stop because he was getting closer and he wasn't going to be able to hold back the moan that he knew was already building up in his throat. He was doing this on purpose.

"Alrighty then, I guess I'll see you in a bit."

Levi glared at Eren and slammed his head back against the desk when Eren's fingers dug into him, sending a painful shock of pleasurable waves through him. "Fuck _yes_ \- oh my fu _uck_ mmmh..."

"Bye."

Eren hung up and paused his hand from roaming up and down Levi's shaft, his lips turning up in a smirk as he leaned forward, his lips brushing against Levi's. "You like that?"

Levi whimpered. " _More_..."

Eren grinned and let his hands slip out from under his boxers, reaching for the box of tissues on his desk. Levi stared up at him and groaned, impatiently searching for friction as he rubbed his clothed erection against Eren's. He licked his lips. "C-cock in me...mmmh so good... _I want it_."

"That's going to have to wait, Levi."

"Do you not want me?" He whispered, his eyes glossed over from the amount of built up desire and pleasure riding through him. " _I wanna be your good boy_ _again_."

Eren growled, his fingers roaming over Levi's abdomen. "I can't, at least not right now. Jean is on his way."

Levi groaned and ran a hand through his messy hair, his fingers brushing against his sweaty forehead. He wrinkled his nose in disgust. "I swear that asshole is out to get me."

Eren laughed and climbed off him, letting Levi fix himself as he watched and squirted hand sanitizer into his hands. "He is an asshole..." He trailed off before speaking again, rubbing the alcohol into his palms. "So, I was thinking about making a deal with you."

Levi looked up from pulling his pants up and calculated the hungry look passing through the brunettes eyes and raised a curious eyebrow. "What kind of deal?"

Eren smirked and stepped forward, buttoning and zipping Levi's pants for him, before caressing his face with his right hand. "If you can behave and listen to me all week without teasing me, we'll continue this...thing. And if you don't, then daddy is gonna teach you a little lesson or two about obeying orders."

Levi licked his lips. "Deal."

Eren chuckled and slapped his ass. "Good, now get your fine fucking ass out of here."

Levi paused. "Wait, what about my problem?" He asked, gesturing to his hard on. "You were the one who fucking did this." He accused.

Eren shrugged. "Go jack off in the bathroom."

Levi huffed. " _Asshole_." He muttered before grabbing his backpack and walking out before Jean could catch him. 

Wasn't he supposed to be staying away from Eren?

 

He blames his horniness. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi tells Hanji and Erwin what the hell is going on and Eren and Jean talk about some past issues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GO READ CHAPTER ELEVEN AGAIN. 
> 
> I'm just kidding, well, not really. But I edited the heck out of it and added in some juicy things that you may want to know about. You don't have to read it, buuuuut ;)) It's just for those who didn't read the edited version that I posted a few weeks ago.
> 
> Anywho, this is a small update, but I promise that the next ones will be longer and more pleasing.
> 
> A BIG THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO CONTINUE TO COMMENT AND EXPRESS THEIR FEELINGS. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.
> 
> ~I hope you enjoy

Lunch came by pretty quickly.

As much as Levi was on the brink of slaughtering anyone who so much as looked at him, he was having a pretty good day. From the almost satisfied handjob Eren gave him earlier to the promise that they made to each other to fuck so long as he behaved for the rest of the week, Levi felt like he was on cloud nine. Like he could conquer the world.

This was going to be _easy_.  
  
He only had four more days to go through before he was at the mercy of his hunter again, and even though he couldn't wait to play as his prey again, he also couldn't wait to watch Eren suffer in the crowd as he finally took the stage on Friday.  
  
_This was going to be a piece of cake._  
  
He'll leave Eren yearning for more until he's basically ordering him to get his pants off and shoving his face into his mattress like the dirty little slut he was. He'll be his good boy and take every last inch of him, let his greedy ass swallow that fat cock as he rode him and-  
  
Stopping there before he pops another hard on. Wouldn't want his classmates to look over from their lunch and see him popping a tent. Wouldn't that be quite a sight?

Especially for his fangirls.

When he finally pushed through the growing mob of students trying to get in line for food, he caught sight of Erwin stuffing his stoic face in a book and Mike eating carrots at their usual table in the back of the cafeteria. As he made his way over, he noticed that Hanji wasn't sitting with them. Huh, weird.

Shouldn't she have been the first one to be there instead of Erwin and Mike? Where was she? It wasn't like her to get all worked up and excited to learn about his weekend endeavors and not show up. Something definitely must've come up.   
  
As soon as Levi reached the table, he plopped down into the empty chair right beside Mike and dropped his bag to the floor, getting tables full attention. "Where the fuck is Hanji? I thought she wanted to know about-"  
  
"I'm right here! I'm sorry! I got caught up in a conversation with my physics teacher." She confessed before barreling into the table and dropping her books down, hastily fixing her crooked glasses.  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and grinned. "I thought you abandoned us, four eyes."   
  
She swatted her hands at his face and plopped down next to Erwin, rummaging through her bag before pulling out a crushed granola bar. Levi scrunched his nose up in disgust. Did she ever eat actual food?

"So, how was it?" She asked, ignoring his comment and turning to face him while taking a hefty bite out of her lunch. "Was he amazing?"

He shrugged, dismissing the obnoxious sounds of her chewing with a smirk. “Eh, it was alright.”

She cackled. “You're so full of shit, Levi.”

“So I've been told.”

She rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, chewing on a piece of her ‘healthy’ oats bar. “Come on, shorty. Spill it. _How was it?_ ”

“Well,” He started, obtaining the interest of both Erwin and Hanji as he spoke. “I'd say that the _first_ time that we fucked was actully surprisingly on the sweet side.” Hanji's eyes widened. Any wider and Levi would've thought they'd pop right out of her skull.

“Sweet? What do you mean by ‘on the  _sweet side_ ’? I thought you prefered having your ass mauled?" She inquired before pointing her granola bar at him accusingly with a straight face. "I call bullshit.”

“Just how many times did you guys have sex?” Erwin questioned when she finished, his thick eyebrows lifting in curiosity.

Levi snorted and crossed his arms. “First off, he didn't go easy on my ass until we started fucking in the shower.” He admitted, his heart immediately racing at the soft memory. He tightened his grip on his arms. This was exactly the reason to why he preferred a rough fuck over fucking like virgins.

“Okay, then why?” Erwin asked, interrupting his train of thought. “Why was it sweet?”

Levi cleared his throat and masked his inner turmoil with a smirk. “He used whipped cream.”

Hanji nearly fell out of her damn chair. “You can’t be serious!” She squealed. “Whipped cream?! How?!”

Mike whistled. “Damn, didn't see that one coming.”

Levi snorted and tilted his head back to meet Mike's eyes. “Neither did I.”

“Wait,” Erwin said, grabbing Levi’s attention away from Mike and to him as he set his book down on the table. “Does this mean that he ate out of your ass?” He asked. "While using the whipped cream?"

Levi shrugged. “Maybe, maybe not.”

Hanji nearly screamed as she leaned forward. “Stop being such a fucking tease, _Levi_. Did he or did he not eat your ass?!” 

Levi rolled his eyes. How many times has he rolled his eyes since she arrived _?_ “Yes, Hanji. He ate out of my ass, happy now?”

She retracted back into her seat and smiled. “For now, at least. So what about the other times? Did he do anything else that stood out to you?”

Levi sat forward and propped his chin into his hand. Hanji never did give him a break. She better be happy that he was even telling her anything about his sex life. Hell, he wouldn't even be surprised if she wrote novels about him and published them without him even knowing.

It wasn't far from being impossible.

“Not really. Unless you count the endless amount of dirty talk, then there was a lot of that. I mean, we only fucked three times.”

Mike snorted. “ _Only three times_.” 

Hanji's eyes twinkled in mischief. “I wonder if you called him daddy. You seemed to like that kink a lot when I dropped by.”

Erwin's eyes widened as they narrowed in on Levi, all humor and good intentions leaving his face. _“What?”_ He sneered.

Levi raised his hands up. “Easy, eyebrows. She just dropped by while I was in the middle of masturbating and heard me call Eren daddy.” He said, watching him sigh in relief. He knitted his eyebrows together.

Was Erwin really that quick to think that he'd betray him and go as low as to fuck Hanji behind his back? Levi wouldn't admit it, but that hurt him. He wasn't that much of a douche. Yeah he liked sex, but he wasn't that desperate to get laid (unless it was Eren). Especially with someone like Hanji. He'd have to be smashed and promised a lifetime guarantee of money and food to find the will to ever sleep with Hanji. Not only that, but he was gay. Erwin should know by now that he didn't swing that way and never would. Plus, he'd rather swing himself into an asshole than a pussy any day.

Mike snickered, pulling him away from his thoughts. “Sounds like the typical Hanji to me.”

Hanji rolled her eyes and took the last bite of her lunch before throwing the wrapper into a nearby trash can. “Hey, at least I didn't barge into his room without knocking first.”

Levi scoffed. “Bullshit. We all know that you would've barged into my room in an instant if my door hadn't of been locked, fucking perv.”

She shrugged and smiled. “What can I say? Your sex life interests me.”

He rolled his eyes. “Of course it does.”

Erwin cleared his throat and moved around in his seat. “So, then what happened on Friday?"  
  
Levi turned his attention to Erwin and pressed his lips into a fine line. Knowing Erwin, he probably had already guessed that it had to deal with their argument from earlier about his mom. He'll also most likely try to bug the fuck out of him until he was pressured to the point of allowing him to finally help him with their financial instability. And he wasn't in the highest of spirits to do that. Not now and not ever.

Levi wasn't some helpless weakling who didn't know how to take control or initiative in his own life. He was perfectly capable of handling everything on his own. He didn't need anyone's help. He was _fine_.  
  
He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. How was he going to go about telling this without spilling the big secret of his mom being pregnant? He could lie.

"Nothing important. My mom just took me out for lunch and when we got back, I called Pyxis and asked if I could take him on that offer that he made two weeks ago at the club and that was it.” He said simply, leaning back into his chair and stuffing his hands into his jacket. Technically, he didn't lie. He just left out some minor details. 

It didn’t take all that long before Hanji spoke up and opened that huge ass mouth of hers. _What a surprise._ “Levi, if you think that hiding this is going to help you, it won't.” Hanji whispered. She sounded like she was treading on thin ice. “I can tell when you're hiding something. You should know that by now.”

Levi looked at her from across the table and clenched his jaw. “This has nothing to do with-”

“ _Levi_.” Erwin warned.

He snapped towards Erwin and met his intimidating glare, sending one twice as hard right back. “I said that it wasn't important, didn't I?” He forced through his teeth.

“ _Levi_.”  

Silence.

Levi hated when they got like this, when the atmosphere made him want to tear at the never ending chills running through his body- the chills that made him feel _uncomfortable_. It meant that he had to think about what he did in the past that resulted him into falling into a deathly silence. Into a silence that destroyed his mentality. And the only one who was able to see through him during those moments was Hanji. And knowing that pissed him off.

After a few more moments of awkwardly staring at each other, Levi cursed and ran another hand through his hair. “For fuck’s sake, you guys. Can I never just keep a fucking secret to myself for once?”

Hanji chuckled. “You know we can't let you do that, shorty. We’re family.”

 _Family_.

Levi shook his head, a small smile on his lips. Then they must be one fucked up family then.

“She's right, Levi.” Erwin softly spoke. “We’re family no matter what you believe. Besides, how bad can it really be? I bet your mom just broke her leg and cracked a few ribs again.”

Levi snorted. _If only_. “She’s pregnant, dumbass.”

Erwin's eyes widened. "No way..." Even Mike was speechless.

Hanji quickly shushed him and got up from her seat. Levi watched her carefully and glared at her when she made her way over to him and bent down to his level so that she could see him eye to eye.

 _Bitch_.

“What is it, shitty glasses?” He asked. He didn't mean for it to sound so annoyed, but it did and it happened and there was nothing he could do to take it back. She rolled her eyes and completely ignored his tone of voice, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his shoulders. “What are you-” He started before she squeezed him harde.

“Shut it, short stack.” She shot back, drawing him closer to her and pressing her face into his neck. “You need to learn sympathy when it’s given to you, asshole.” She whispered. “You're too composed and stiff. You deserve a hug.”

Levi tightened his grip on the handles to his chair and looked over to stare at Erwin. He thought he’d at least see him sneering or seething with jealousy in his seat, but when he glared at the empty seat sitting in front of him and suddenly felt an extra pair of muscular arms wrap around him, he could only guess who it was. He made sure no one saw him smile.

“You guys smell like shit.” He muttered.

Hanji sighed. “But we're your shit.”

He chuckled. “I don't know whether to be disgusted or happy.”

“Why not both?” Erwin murmured before removing himself from around him and ruffling Levi's tousled hair.

Levi glared at his smirk and went to fix his hair back into place. “Asshole.”

He shrugged and walked back over to his chair. “What's new?” He got him there.

“So is that why you took up two jobs?” Mike spoke up.

Levi craned his neck and met his gentle eyes. 

There was a reason why he liked Mike so much. The main reason being that he was mostly always quiet during the few times that they've hung out together. It didn't come to a surprise to Levi when Mike told him that he liked Erwin. He saw the longing glances. He _knew_. It just sucked.

_He was stuck in an unrequited love._

Levi knew that Mike knew Erwin was in love with Hanji, but it still never stopped him from looking away from him. And Levi respected that. He didn't know what it was like to really fall in love with someone other than his family and he never really wanted to find out either. All that mattered to him was that he loved his mother and his friends and that was it. Oh, and Uncle Kenny. But he was more of a love and hate kind of relationship.

“Yeah. I told her that she needed to stay home and rest while I took care of paying for the bills and groceries. I still haven’t fucking told her about how I'm getting the money." He muttered. "If she ever found out that I've been working as a prostitute or that I've just recently got hired to work as a male stripper for Colossal’s, she’d shit a fucking brick.”

Hanji finally released him from her grasp and watched him with an amused expression when he visibly relaxed. Levi hated comfort. Made him feel all soft and gooey on the inside. Like a brownie.

“Don't tell her. She'll feel bad and want to go back on the streets again. We all know how much your mom cares about you and loves you, Levi. All she wants is to protect her _innocent_ baby boy from the cruelty of the real world.”

He rolled his eyes at her and pushed her back into her chair. “Fuck off, Hanji. We all know I'm not innocent.”

“You got that right.” Mike butted in.

Erwin chuckled. “Especially when Eren's around.”

Hanji squealed and plopped down in her chair. “Speaking of that,” She started while bringing out a pencil and piece of paper. “I'd like for you to go into a little more detail about _how_ -”

“Hanji, I can promise you that I will not hesitate to shove all the fucks that I don't give down your fucking throat.” He sneered before watching her amused smirk with a grin of his own.

What a fucked up family.

 

* * *

_Eren_

 

“I hope not, Eren.” Jean muttered. “I'd hate to fire you over something like this. Especially when you've just started.”

Eren gripped at back of his desk and crossed his legs at the ankles. He looked down at Jean casually lounging and playing with his name tag in his chair and felt an uncomfortable lump form in his throat. No matter how hard he tried, the past wouldn't leave him.

“I already told you, Jean. Nothing is going on between us. I'm just giving him dancing lessons on Thursdays and that's it.”

Jean huffed. “I'll believe it when I see it.”

Eren clenched his jaw. “What is your problem today, Jean? I already told you that nothing was going on between us.” He sneered.

Jean gazed up at him quizzically and shrugged. “You’re hiding something from me, and I want to know why.”

Eren scoffed and narrowed his eyes on the tan sculpted face of his ex lover. “Sound familiar to you, _horseface_?”

Jean inwardly flinched.

It's been thirteen years since they've even hinted at remotely anything that happened that night and honestly, it was a surprise that Eren even brought it up when he was the one who never wanted to talk about it.

“Eren, you know how-”

He put his hand out, interrupting him. “No, don't. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up.” He muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

Silence.

Jean watched him quietly before he sighed and sat up, placing Eren's name tag back on his desk. “There's no need for you to apologize, Eren. It was my fault. Not yours.”

Eren softened his gaze at Jean’s broken words and swallowed down the memories swarming around in his head. Ever since that night, Jean has blamed himself for everything that has happened between them. In a way, yes it was his fault, but if Eren would have just listened to Mikasa and not have ran out that front door with little to no thought, he would have never got that phone call.

“You need to stop blaming yourself, Jean.”

“How can I do that when it was my fault in the first place? When everything that had happened between us was all my damn fault?!”

Eren gritted his teeth and stepped away from his desk to stand eye to eye with him, his eyes narrowing in on him. “You're not the only one who's blaming themselves, ass face. It wasn't just you.”

Jean scrunched his nose. He was growing irritated. “Eren, you did nothing wrong-!”

“I'm the one who walked out!” Eren barked, his hands flailing around him, immediately shutting Jean's mouth. “I'm the one who made Mikasa lose her memory! I'm the one that got you guys in that car accident! Me! Not you! _Me!_ ”

Jean scoffed. “And who's fault is it that led up to that moment in the first place, huh? Who was it, Eren? _Tell me_. I wanna know.”

Eren snapped his mouth shut and stared solemnly into Jean's furious caramel eyes. There was a time when he found himself lost in those eyes, and now, thirteen years later, those colors were just a painful memory to remind him of his past. To remind him of what he wrongfully stole from them. “Don't do that. You didn't know.” He finally murmured.

Jean shook his head. “Yeah, but I still let it happen and I can't do anything to change the past.”

Eren swallowed at their close proximity and felt his heart pound erratically in his chest. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this. It wasn't like he didn't tell himself numerous fucking times to bottle every fucking thing up and tuck it into the most deepest and most damaged part of his body, I mean, he's already done that. Been there, done that. It was just that he refused to feel anything towards him. Refused to feel the blood rushing through his body and pumping into his veins like the very substance was electricity in its own flesh. Refused to acknowledge the beating of his heart pounding so fucking hard against his rib cage- just  _absolutely refused it._

So, why is it that after everything that they've been through, he still wanted to be the one that he woke up to in the mornings? After all the hate and the fist fights, he still wanted to be the last taste on his lips?

“And if you could?” Eren asked, his voice barely a whisper. “If you could go back to that day and change one thing, what would it have been?”

Jean kept his gaze locked on him and lifted his hand to push back a strand of Eren's hair behind his ear. “That I would have never left you that night.”

Eren swallowed. This was wrong. He shouldn't have asked in the first place. He felt sick to his stomach. Jean was _married_ to his fucking _sister_. He needed to stop this before he was really going to hate himself.

He moved his hand from holding onto his elbow and gripped onto Jean's wrist, lightly squeezing it. “Stop.”

Jean glanced down at his hand and scrunched his nose up. “Stop what?” He questioned.

Eren gritted his teeth and pushed him away from him. “This. Whatever you're trying to do. _Stop it._ ”

Jean stared at him for a moment longer and flicked his eyes down to his mouth before letting out a defeated sigh and yanking his hand away to thread his fingers through his hair, his eyes closing in thought. “I'm sorry...it's just...” He paused, his nose scrunching up.

Whenever he did that, he was either thinking hard about something or felt annoyed. Eren placed his bets on him being annoyed.

“It's just that...I miss you? I don't fucking know.” He muttered. “I guess what I'm trying to say is that I fucked up and I'm sorry.” _What a way with words._

Eren rolled his eyes. “Jean, you’re about thirteen years too late. I'm not about to do this with you when you're married to my sister, and I'm especially not about to do this when I went through fucking hell to get over you.”

Jean ran his hands down his face and cleared his throat. “I know. You're right." He said as he looked over at him. "I just wanted to let you know.” He murmured.

Eren stuffed his hands into his pockets and hummed to let him know that he heard him. He really needed to get out of here, and quick. He watched Jean glance down at his watch and cleared his dry throat.

"Going somewhere?"

“Yeah, I just remembered that I have a meeting to attend to in twenty minutes.” Jean groaned out, moving to grab his bag and suit jacket by the desk.

Eren watched him silently and sighed. “Jean.”

The man turned around and knitted his eyebrows together. “What is it?”

Eren searched his eyes and swallowed.

After everything the asshole did to him, he still couldn't find it within himself to stop loving the man who stole his breath away. The same man who made him feel alive just thirteen years ago- even if all he did was piss him off and send him to the principal's office more than he'd like to admit- he still wanted him, still needed him, _loved him_. Even after all the empty bottles and heartache, he was still that sixteen year old boy who fell hopelessly in love with the two toned asshole who had a bad reputation.

He will never deny that Jean was his first kiss, his first time, his first boyfriend, and his first major breakup. He was his terrible addiction. His first love. His first everything. And now, he was the deadly parasite numbing and eating away at his heart. And there was nothing he could do to stop it.

“I…” He quickly started, his voice falling into a whisper.

Jean scrunched his face up and took a step closer. “You're gonna have to speak louder than that, Eren.”

He swallowed. “I never… I mean- I just...” Why can't he just say it?

Jean sighed and walked back over to him. “Eren, I have a meeting I have to get to.” He reminded. “I don't have all day.”

“I…” Eren shook his head in frustration and turned away from him, anxiously fixing his desk before his next class arrived, trying to look as composed as ever, when really, he wasn't. “You know what? Nevermind. It wasn't that important anyways.” He humored, his voice ending off in a strained chuckle.

“Eren-”

“Go, Jean.” He said, a forced smile making its way on his lips. “I'll tell you some other time. Just go.”

There was some silence before he heard Jean sigh and his dress shoes click away at the hardware floor of the stage and out the double doors. When Eren was sure that he was gone, he paused at cleaning and shut his eyes, his fists clenching at the papers in his hands.

He let out a shaky breath and sat down in his chair, placing his face into his hands. "Fuck." He silently cursed before groaning. “I really need a drink.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was one shitty update and chapter :') 
> 
> Nothing really happened, but it was still important to the plot. I promise that the next ones will be filled with more sexual tension and smut ;)


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren and Levi work their way up to Friday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. It's been like four months. I'm such an ass :') 
> 
> Hopefully it's good because I've spent weeks on this chapter.
> 
> ~Enjoy

* * *

 Tuesday

* * *

 

 Remember when he said that behaving for four days was going to be easy?

Yeah, fuck that.

Levi had to sit in the last row, furthest from Eren, because the fucking asshole decided to make a seating chart. All because their classroom was currently being renovated and thoroughly cleaned of the mold that had happen to accumulate in the windows and corners over the summer. It wouldn't have bothered Levi as much as it should have if Eren hadn't of assigned him to sit between Petra and Oruo.

Don't get him wrong, he liked Petra and all, but _Oruo_? That fucking bastard could choke on his own tongue and Levi wouldn't even bring himself to care. Okay, maybe a little bit, but whatever. As for Petra, she was alright.

According to the hoard of girls who always seem to stand a few lockers down from his own, Petra had a small crush on Levi. He wasn't stupid. He saw her lingering stares.

Not to brag or anything like that, but he knew that _almost_ everyone had a thing for him whether they wanted to or not. It was pure unadulterated instinct to fall for the bad boy with the bad reputation.

Well, it was purely unadulterated to an _extent_.

But it was this small piece of information that drew Levi to the conclusion that Oruo impersonated him on a daily basis _because_ he was jealous of all the attention thrown at Levi. Not like he could blame him. Levi would be pissed too if someone was stealing all of Eren's attention away from him.

Too bad Oruo didn't know that he was gay. Never in his life would he ever be nose deep in a wet pussy. He may admire the beauty of the... _thing_ , but it would never amount to the beauty of a pretty cock dressed in cum.

 _Never_.

To be honest, if the self-centered bastard stopped trying to be someone that he's not whenever he was around Petra, she would probably be less annoyed by his presence and actually notice him for once. It wasn't rocket science.

“So, Levi, I was wondering what you were planning on doing for the performances in two weeks?” Petra asked, her plump cheeks turning into a soft rosy color.

He shifted his gaze from Eren speaking excitedly to Nanaba, the school's art teacher, and settled his attention on her big brown doe eyes.

He couldn't deny that she was a pretty thing. No hetero. She was one of the few girls at Trost who didn't wear makeup caking her face. Which was a huge bonus on her end. Occasionally, she would enhance her eyes and dress her lips in a pink glossy coat, but other than that, she was completely natural. Dare he say, _organic_.

Maybe that was why he could tolerate her. Not because she was a little too nice than most at Trost, but because he could actually _see_ her face. It disturbed him when he wasn't really talking to the person that he knew was hiding behind the insecure mask of makeup. He didn't hate makeup or the people wearing it, but rather society instead. A girl shouldn't have to go to cosmetics to feel beautiful or attractive. They already were. Besides, he always thought that girls who didn't wear makeup were more natural. It was refreshing. Other than that, he was impressed by the sheer talent and transformation that a few manufactured products could bring to the table. It was mindblowing.

Maybe he'll ask Annie if she could teach him a few tricks for Friday.

He sighed and propped his chin in his hand, dismissing his thoughts away. "I'm gonna dance." He muttered, watching her eyes widened in bewilderment.

"Hold up. You can _dance_?" She softly asked, her thin brows knitted in confusion before she caught herself and squeaked in realization of what she said, waving her hands in front of her face. "I-I mean, not that I don't think you can't dance!" She stuttered. "I bet you're an a-amazing dancer! You probably dance so hard- oh god, that is not what I meant to say at all." She stammered. "I mean, you would probably look really hot- I mean really good dancing and stuff and oh my god I should just stop talking." 

Levi chuckled. "Calm down, Petra. It's okay. I know what you meant the first time." 

She sunk into her chair and shoved her blushing face into her hands. "I can't believe I just said that."

Oruo snorted. "I bet I could look better than you ever could, _shorty_."

Levi arched an eyebrow and turned his attention to a smug looking Oruo. "Wanna fucking repeat that, tongue muncher?"

As if on cue, before Oruo could reply, he clamped his teeth down on his tongue and shot back in his seat in a shocked yelp. 

"Thought so." Levi said as he let his eyes find Eren again. He was throwing his hands around as he talked to Nanaba about something involving what sounded like a stagecraft crew. He wasn't so sure. He was too far away from the stage to really catch anything. He huffed.

Eren probably put him in the back on purpose, and honestly it didn't really come to a surprise to him when he was told to be situated in the back row with Petra and Oruo. Levi knew how much of an annoying piece of shit he could be when it came to teasing others into getting what he wanted. But he couldn't do that anymore. It went against the promise they made. He had to keep to himself until Friday. No teasing, no touching, and especially no advances on the other until Friday. But Eren was free to do whatever he wanted. _Fucking asshole._

This was definitely one of those 'easier said than done' things.

Levi watched as Eren said his goodbyes to Nanaba and glanced back over at Petra still blushing and muttering incoherent words to herself.

He got an idea.

"So, Petra" He whispered, leaning back into his chair and lowering his eyes on her petite form.

She looked up and stumbled with her words. "Y-yes?"

"What we're you planning on doing for the performance? I just realized that I forgot to ask you."

She brushed a piece of her hair back behind her ear. "Oh, well...I was just gonna sing a song. I'm not all that talented to dance or perform a skit or anything like that." She mumbled as an exceptionally dark crimson blush tinted her cheeks. Man, she had it bad.

Levi hummed and wrapped his right arm around the back of her seat. "Ah, dont worry. I bet you have a beautiful voice to match such a pretty face like yours."

She gawked at him before moving her fingers to fiddle with the ends of her frilly light blue dress, her blush deepening. Was that even possible? "I-I don't think my voice is _beautiful_ , but it's okay I guess..." She whispered. "Thank you."

He shrugged. "No need to thank me. Just stating the obvious."

Oruo snorted. "Wow, that was smooth. But I'd have to disagree with you, Levi," He started, a smirk plastered on his face as he leaned back in his chair to stare at Petra narrowing her chesnut eyes at him. "Her face isn't _pretty_ , it's more than just that. It's angelic, beautiful, _exotic_." He began. "If you're actually going to speak the truth, then speak the truth. Don't just state the obvious. Especially when it comes to Petra."

Levi raised his eyebrows and grinned. _Finally coming out of your shell, huh?_  "Like I said, I was only stating the obvious. No need to get all philosophical and shit, tongue muncher."

Oruo scoffed and blew a hefty sigh as he sunk lower in his chair and mumbled angrily to himself. Instead of insulting Oruo like she always did, Petra sat in her chair in pure shock. It didn't take long before her eyes grew soft and she had silently thanked him before looking down to stare quietly at her hands in her lap. Oruo looked at Petra blushing furiously from all the attention and beamed when she looked up to give him a soft smile.

 _Looks like my plan to make Eren jealous just got ruined._  Oh well. At least it looks like Petra will be paying a little more attention to Oruo than to Levi, so that meant that he could stare at Eren and imagine the man giving him a detention for being a _very_ bad student in class. Levi licked his lips. But before he could elaborate on such a thought, Eren interrupted him.

"Sorry about the long wait, you guys. I needed to talk to Ms. Nanaba about something. But now that that's over, we can finally start the day. And what better way than to start off with an icebreaker!" There was a collective groan amongst everyone as he chuckled and moved to grab a small red ball off his desk. "Hey now, stop the moaning and groaning. Nothing wrong with getting to know one another a bit more. Besides, I hardly know anything about you guys."

Levi smirked and let his eyes roam down Eren's body. He could think of a few different ways of getting to know each other that didn't require any talking at all.

It didn't take long before Eren's amber eyes found him settled between Oruo and Petra like he told him to be and moved his gaze from his face and to his arm still wrapped around Petra's chair. Levi could see the noticeable twitch in his jaw and smirked.

Why not push it?

Leaning in close, Levi pressed his lips against the shell of her ear and softly spoke, his eyes focused solely on Eren's darkening stare. "If you haven't chosen a song to sing yet, you should definitely choose something out of your comfort zone. I'm pretty sure you'll get extra points for challenging yourself."

She swallowed hard and nodded, letting out a small thank you as he pulled away and smirked. _Jealousy always worked._

Eren fixed his stare on him and clenched his jaw. Man, he did not look to happy. Levi grinned and flipped him off. _That's what you get for putting me in the back, asshole._

Eren's eyebrows arched, sensing Levi's playfulness as he mouthed for him to stay after class before asking for everyone to get up and form a circle on the stage.

X×X×X

 

Once the bell rang and everyone started to file out of the theatre, Levi stayed seated in his chair and scrolled through his phone as he waited for everyone to leave. Once everyone was gone, he looked up from his phone to catch Eren propped up on the edge of his desk watching him. _Good god._ What he'd kill to be pinned under those eyes as Eren fucked him good. It wasn't until the door clicked closed that Eren beckoned him with his finger.

Levi felt his heart beat faster as he sat up and shoved a hand through his hair, tousling the dark locks through his fingers as his other hand found soltitude in the pocket of his jean jacket, stuffing his phone into the back pocket of his ripped skinny jeans. Why was it that whenever the two of them were alone, he got really nervous? Even after everything that happened between them in the past few days, his heart rate still couldn't seem to take a fucking break?

As he began walking to the stage, he listened to the sounds of his military combat boots hitting the floor and briefly glanced at Eren. _Fuck_.

He could literally sense his immense sexual frustration radiating off of him as he climbed up the small set of stairs and over to him holding himself back as he gripped his desk. God have mercy on his cock.

"How's your day been?" He asked, saying the words slow and lucid, as if he was testing his self-control.

 _Please don't_.

Levi raised his eyebrow and stayed a considerable amount of distance away from him. "Could be better." He muttered, meeting his eyes. "You?"

Eren hummed, his eyes catching a glimpse of the small hickies still imprinted into the skin of Levi's neck. " _Could be better._ " He whispered, his voice dropping to a lower octave than necessary.

_Fuck me sideways._

Levi bit the corner of his lip and watched as Eren's attention slowly moved away from his eyes and down to his pierced lips. 

"Don't tempt me, Levi."

Levi rolled his eyes and smirked. "Whatever you say, _Daddy_."

Before he even knew what was happening, Eren had him caged and pressed against his desk in the spur of five seconds, leaning forward and roughly carressing his neck with one hand and gripping his waist with the other. Levi gasped and lowered his gaze to Eren's mouth inching closer to his before he tilted his head back and felt the subtle touch of his upper lip graze against his.

He could feel his heart drop to the pits of his stomach.

"Don't move." He whispered.

Levi swallowed and gripped at the desk beneath him as Eren's lips trailed down his chin and neck, feeling the slight trace of morning stuble scratch against his skin. He could smell Eren's shampoo and cologne swarming his senses and held back a whine as Eren pressed a ghost like kiss against his Adams apple.

"You're sitting beside Oruo from now on," He whispered.

Levi let out a shaky breath and tightly closed his eyes as he felt him skim back up and press a lingering kiss to his jawline before pulling back and grazing his ear, his words coming out in a hot breath of minty air  "...You hear me?"

Levi opened his eyes and licked his chapped lips. Eren looked ready to devour him whole, especially with how much Levi’s pupils were drained of silver and overfilled with more black than anything. He nodded.

"Good, now go to class."

 

* * *

Wednesday

* * *

 

Levi was never one for voyeurism, but after watching Eren calmly sitting on the front of his desk reading off the day's objectives wearing [ [x](http://pin.it/jo3oes2) ], he would have most definitely reconsidered.

He's seen the man wear ties and suits and has even seen him naked, but seeing him in bow ties? _For fucks sake._ Levi felt like he was going to have an internal crisis. Not only that, but Eren also had the fucking nerve to wear glasses. He could literally feel his mouth salivate with an overwhelming need to see him pushing those glasses up the bridge of his nose after they fell down from a lengthy and leisurely thrust into his quaking body.

He briefly glanced at Oruo whispering to Petra about something involving the environment and shifted in his seat. This was going to be a long class period. 

Apparently since Eren came in late due to traffic, he didn't have the time to put his contacts in before he left. Which is why he was taking the attendence while wearing thick, black framed glasses.

Levi would have never thought that a day would come where he would be thankful for Seattle traffic.

"Since today happens to be a half day, and I had forgotten to grab the handout that you all were supposed to do today, I guess today can be another round of icebreakers."

A collective amount of groans filled the theatre in annoyance before Eren chuckled and swatted the irritated pleas with his hands. "Oh quit it. This one will be different. This time you guys will be the ones asking me questions."

Everyone immediately bustled with excitement as they discussed what questions they were going to ask him to their friends as they watched him grab his chair and drag it to the front of the stage, backwards. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck as the hype grew before sitting down with his forearms resting on the back of the swivel office chair. "Since I got to know a little bit more of you guys yesterday, I guess it's your turn to learn a little bit about me, huh?"

God, his voice could be a hit single. It was like honey on toast. Smooth and sweet, yet with just a change of tone, it could be crisp and raw. A true delicacy.

"So who wants to go first?"

All Levi wanted was to push all those goddamn papers off his desk and straddle those hips clothed in the tightest dress pants he's ever seen and stimulate a spark so intense that if gasoline were to be poured on their bodies, they'd burn with a furious bite.

He may or may not be addicted to Eren.

He followed the curve of his upturnt nose dipping down into his fleshy and full lips and subconsciously felt the heat of their soft fat pressed to his own. He closed his eyes and imagined his cold, pale hands mapping out the harden muscles of his abdomen and sighed. His fingers twitched as he thought about moving his fingertips to trace the obvious cut and sharp indent of his Adonis belt before they would meander to a much preferred part of the body hanging low between sculpted thighs at the perfect length to be sheathed in a tight, hot heat.

But most of all- he licked his lips- he wanted those ethereal amber eyes watching him and him only.

To be the center of his attention.

"What about you, Mr. Ackerman? Is there a question you'd like to ask? It can be about anything."

Levi opened his eyes and immediately crossed his legs to hide his growing boner when every pair of eyes fell on his flushed face. Didn't he tell him to stop calling him that?

Eren smirked and leaned forward in his chair, his head resting on top of his stacked forearms. 

_Fuck you._

Levi ran a hand through his hair and cleared his throat. "You said I could ask you anything, _right_?"

Eren raised his eyebrow and smirked. "That is what I said."

Levi grinned and wrapped his arm around the vacant seat next to him. "Wanna fuck?"

The whole close erupted in laughter as Eren blushed and scratched the back of his neck. Some guys even fist bumped Levi. 

"Alright, alright you guys. Calm down." Eren announced as everyone slowly started to come down and settle into a comfortable atmosphere. "How about a real question, Levi?"

Levi sighed and propped his chin into his palm, his eyes drawn in by the colors of his amber and gold eyes reflecting back under the lighting of the stage. "I don't know, do you speak any languages besides English?"

Eren smirked. "Ich bin froh dass du gefragt hast, denn das nächste mal wenn ich dich ficke werde ich dafür sorgen dass du nach mehr bettelst, sobald ich mit dir fertig bin."

Levi felt his cock stir. He knew Eren didn't say anything anywhere close to being innocent or school appropriate and that alone was enough to turn him on like a light switch. 

And for the rest of the class period, everyone either had a noticeable tent in their pants or were squirming uncomfortably in their seats.

He really couldn't wait till Friday.

 

X×X×X

 

"What do you mean we can't go see you on Friday?!" 

Levi glared at Hanji and stuffed a fork full of Chinese takeout into his mouth. "Exactly what it means. You're not coming."

Mike snorted and made Levi grin as Erwin punched his shoulder and scolded him for making every little thing seem dirty.

"It's not like he'll notice us." She muttered around an egg roll. 

Levi rolled his eyes. "Right. Like he didn't see you flinging money at him when you were eye to eye with his crotch."

Mike sputtered and almost fell off the bed from the accusation, but Erwin grabbed onto his shirt last minute and pulled him back on the bed before he could fall to his death. Well, not really, but still.

"Wait, Eren gave you a lap dance?" Mike asked after he had thanked Erwin.

Hanji cackled and swallowed down the last bite of her egg roll with Dr. Pepper. Levi cringed. "Oh honey, I wished that were true. He was a fucking beast on that stage. Right, Levi?"

Levi hummed and slapped her hand from trying to steal a piece of his teriyaki.

Erwin gulped down a swallow of his water and pitched in. "Eh, he was alright."

Hanji snorted. "You only say that because you wish it were Levi on that stage, don't you?" She teased. "You just can't get him out of your mind ever since you kissed him."

Everyone laughed as Erwin stammered to prove that he had never kissed Levi and teased him even more when he started to blush and threaten to leave.

"Alright, alright. Let's leave the poor guy alone." Mike said as he stifled his laughter and placed a gentle hand on Erwin's shoulder. "He's been through enough torment for a day."

Erwin thanked him and glared at Hanji and Levi. "At least Mike isn't an asshole like you two."

Levi rolled his eyes and got up to throw away his takeout. "Stop being so dramatic, daddy eyebrows. You know you love us."

He huffed. "Whatever, midget."

"What was that?"

"What do you mean? I didn't say anything."

"Sure you didn't."

 

* * *

Thursday

* * *

 

Hot scorching water poured down his body as he leaned forward on his left forearm and grasped his throbbing cock in his other, stimulating a string of precum to leak from the tip.

"F-fuck..." Eren moaned as his eyes watched his cock slide in and out of his fingers. " _Right there, Levi..._ " 

He pressed his forehead against the cold tile of his shower despite the temperature of the water and gasped. His orgasm finally rocking through his body as it quaked and vibrated in his bones.

"Oh fuck!" He moaned as he licked his lips and stroked himself through his release, watching the last remnants of his seed pulse out and mix in with the water. How much he'd give to watch it slowly pour out of Levi's ass and down his thighs instead of see it get wasted on his shower wall. He needed jesus.

Sighing, he grabbed his body wash and went to work on cleaning off his unholyness.

X×X×X

 

"Today? I'm not sure." Eren said as he held his phone to his ear with his shoulder while grabbing his coffee off the top of his car with his unoccupied hand and unlocking his car. "Depends on my mood at the end of the day."

"Oh, come on. Just say yes. Sasha's been dying to have an excuse to make a huge meal for dinner."

Eren chuckled and slid into the drivers side of his Challenger as he skillfully placed his coffee into the cup holder. "She doesn't even need to have an excuse to cook food. She's a professionally chef."

Connie snorted. "You got that right, but really. You should come over and hang out with us, we miss you. I mean, it's not like you're doing anything important."

"Ouch, Connie, _Ouch_." Eren sarcastically let out before turning his heater on and waiting for the damn thing to heat up. One reason why he hated the fall in Washington.

Connie chuckled. "Always so dramatic."

Eren could basically sense his exaggerated eye roll through the phone. "Alright, how about Saturday night? I'll even bring Levi."

He cheered. "Yeah, that'd be great! We'll even invite Ymir and Christa over."

Eren shook his head and smiled. "Okay, well I have to get to work. I don't want to be late a second time in a row."

Connie laughed. "Who are you kidding? You're always late." He joked.

Eren rolled his eyes and muttered a goodbye before hanging up and throwing his phone into the seat next to him. _So much for a weekend full of rigorous fucking._

 

Traffic wasn't as bad as it was yesterday morning, so he arrived quite early. More like a whole whopping fifteen minutes.

There were a few students who were already trickling in as he sat in his chair and nursed his now cold coffee. He glanced at the back row where Petra and Oruo were sitting and watched as she smiled at Oruo before booming with laughter when he bit his tongue from speaking too fast. He smiled and turned his attention to a familiar lean body walking into the theatre and groaned behind his coffee mug when their face revealed itself under the lighting of the stage. 

"Don't look at me like that, Eren." Jean greeted with a scowl of his own, his eyes outlined in dark circles. "I'm not in the mood today."

Eren's eyebrow raised as Jean climbed up the small set of stairs and walked over to sit on the corner of his desk, his body blocking off anyone from listening in into their conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Mikasa."

Eren stopped drinking from his coffee and cocked his head to the side. "What'd she do?"

Jean sighed and ran a hand through his hair, his caramel eyes casted behind Eren. "She wants a baby."

Eren choked on his coffee. "But-"

"I know," He interrupted, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know."

Eren set his coffee down and watched his expression for a few moments before speaking. "Has she been taking her pills?"

"Yeah, I watch her take them every morning before I go to work. But it seems like for the past few weeks she's been progressively forgetting things."

Eren sighed. "She's a stubborn and tricky woman. She probably just switched them out with another set of pills again."

Jean stuffed his face into his hands and groaned. "I hope so." He mumbled before running his palms down his face and standing up. "Anyways, you should call her sometime. She misses you, Eren. And so does Armin." 

Eren hummed and stood up, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I will, and don't worry too much about Mikasa. She'll get better with time."

He nodded and ruffled Eren's hair before setting his hand on his shoulder and lightly squeezing. "I know, it just makes me feel like shit for what happened."

"You and me both." Eren added.

Jean met his eyes and was about to say something until the bell for first period rang and interrupted him. He let his hand fall from Eren's shoulder and cleared his throat. "Well, I guess I'll see you around?"

"Yeah."

As Eren watched him leave out the door and let his gaze linger for a moment longer, he sighed and turned his attention back to his class, immediately sensing that someone was watching him. He didn't know for how long, but he didn't need to search the rows of teens to know that it was Levi. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to be dealing with a lot of dirty dancing and stripping coming from Levi. Not only that, but a heck ton of smut ;)
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! And thank you to those who continue to comment :)
> 
> Shout out to TheMilkMan for fixing the German!
> 
> German Translation: I'm glad you asked because the next time I fuck you, I'm going to make sure you're begging for more by the time I'm through with you.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annie and her two mutts (Reiner and Bertoldt), help Levi rehearse his dance routine before the big night, and it seems like Annie has a few gifts for the horny teen.  
> On the other hand, Levi goes to school wearing something sinful and the squad has a few words to say about the change of style as they walk to class. Eren also can't help but take charge of the situation. 
> 
> They may or may not have desk sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I apologize for the long wait. I know you guys have heard this countless times before through other authors and myself, but a lot of shit has happened these past months and I just couldn't find it within myself to update. And I really hope that after this, there won't be anymore of these long waits. Again, I am so sorry. So with that out of the way, I hope you guys enjoy this update :)
> 
> ~Enjoy as always

* * *

**Thursday**

10:48 p.m.

* * *

 

"Eren is one lucky dude." Reiner added as he watched Levi press the palms of his hands on his knees before rolling his hips forward and prying his legs open in one fluid move. "How is it that he controlled himself for four days? I wouldn't have lasted an hour in Levi's presence."

Annie rolled her eyes from beside him and let her eyes admire the arch of Levi's slender neck when he tilted his head back. "You can barely last ten minutes under my boots, Reiner, let alone an hour."

Bertoldt snorted and situated himself on Reiner's lap, a glass of amber liquid and three cubes of ice sloshing around in his left hand. "Even I can last longer than you." He teased, his free hand drawing circles along the form of Reiner's right shoulder. "And that's even after the safe words are initiated."

Annie let out a small smirk and continued to watch as Levi pressed his ass firmly against the pole before swaying his way down, his hands roaming around to dig his fingernails into his inner thighs.

Reiner huffed and instinctively wrapped a protective arm around Bertoldt's bare waist. "Whatever. At least I'm not afraid to get a little bloody, unlike you."

Bertoldt grinned. "Are you sure about that? We could go in the back and-"

"I would hate to punish the two of you for disrupting our little runt's dance," Annie whispered quietly, her attention soley on Levi. "Now be good pets and shut your goddamn filthy traps."

"Yes, master." They both uttered out.

"Good boys." She praised as Levi licked his dry lips and slowly dropped down to all fours, his back arching in and ass out in the air as he made his way to the edge of the stage. Rolling onto his back and curving his spine into a perfect crescent moon - his mouth dropping in a silent moan as he glided his fingers over his naked chest and traced the chiseled cut of his lower abdomen.

"Are you turned on?" Bertoldt quietly asked as he looked down at Reiner's flushed face, experimentally moving his ass around before grinning. "You're definitely turned on." 

Reiner smirked. "I can't help it. Levi's doing a good job."

Annie felt a twitch in her brow. "If you fucking fuckwads can't be quiet, then go and fuck each other in the back." She spat. "I'll just deal with you brats later."

Bert bit his lip and apologized profusely before he climbed out of Reiner's lap and caught sight of Reiner's hard on, a soft whine leaving his lips. "Come on, big boy. We ain't got all day." He whispered impatiently.

Reiner chuckled. "We do if it concerns you." He teased as he stood up and followed a needy Bertoldt to the back where the dressing rooms were located.

Once they were out of ear shot, Annie sighed and plopped her chin into her hand. Once this run through was over, she was definitely going to be teaching them a lesson or two about disobeying orders.

With the safe words in place.

♡

 

"Fucking christ," Levi let out as he finished chugging down a water bottle. "I felt like those stage lights were going to fucking set me on _fire_." 

Annie hummed. "That's why when we actually perform on the stage for an audience, we stick to using the lighting from the candles and not from the spotlights." She informed as she took a swig of her own drink, whiskey. "Plus, the candles do a good job with setting the mood and accentuating the body."

Levi plopped down into a chair beside her and sighed. "Yeah," He started, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling with a grin tugging at his lips as vivid images of Eren's performancr filled his mind. " _I know_."

Annie smirked and took one last gulp of her drink before setting it down on the table and scrunching her nose at the subtle sounds of Reiner and Bertoldt fucking. 

The walls weren't all that thick.

She dismissed the moans and instead looked towards Levi still breathing heavily in his seat. "You should be the beast." She said after a moment of silence, watching Levi sit back up and run a hand through his sweaty hair as he cringed.

He's definitely taking a shower when he gets home.

He furrowed his brow. "What are you talking about?"

She gestured to the stage. "Your stage name. Makes sense since Eren wasn't just called the hunter for no reason." She exclaimed before bringing her drink to her lips. "Be the beast that he hunts for."

He ignored the jab at the length of his dick ( _which really wasn't that small in the slightest_ ) and watched as she swallowed the last bit of what was left of her glass. "The Beast, huh?" He repeated, testing it on his tongue for himself. "I like it."

She hummed and moved to get up, motioning for him to do so as well. "Yeah, now come on, baby dick. _"_ She teased once more _. "_ Follow me into the back. I have some stuff for you."

He sighed and pulled himself up, following close behind her to where the dressing rooms were located.

There were six other private rooms, all equally distanced from each other with their own bronze plaques reflecting off the names of each employer. One of them, Reiner's to be exact, was obviously being occupied at the moment with how loud Bertoldt was being. But Levi couldn't blame him. He was a loud one himself.

Ignoring the moans, Levi followed Annie to her dressing room and stood by the door as she grabbed a bag from her closet and walked back to him. "This is for you to wear to school tomorrow." 

He raised a questionable eyebrow and pried the bag off of her hands to get a look of what was inside and nearly choked.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me."

She rolled her eyes and walked back to the closet. "Don't be such a pussy, Levi. It's only to rile Eren up." She shot back. "Besides, you'll be thanking me later when he's tearing those off of you."

Levi scoffed. "Yeah, _okay_." He muttered as he set the bag down and moved to sit on the couch near her vanity mirror to watch her shuffle through her closet. "What are you looking for?"

"Your stage outift." She answered, her low voice sounding muffled. "It came in a few days ago and I had to hide it away so that Reiner couldn't find it and ruin the surprise for you and Eren."

Levi's eyebrows perked up. "Why didn't you just tell me when it came in the mail?"

She ignored his question and heaved out a sigh when her hands brushed against a concealed box and pulled it into her arms. Levi could feel himself growing curious as his eyes fell on the small box secured in her arms and brought his finger up to play with his lip piercings. It was a habit, okay?

"Scared?" She teased as she went to grab a pair of scissors off of her vanity before sitting down next to him. 

Levi rolled his eyes and watched her slowly open the box up. "It's just a fucking outfit. Why would I be scared?"

She chuckled and gave him a look before tearing the box open and pulling out a bundle of straps that looked awfully familiar to Levi.

"Well, it's not the outfit you should be scared about, but rather of Eren when he sees you wearing it."

Levi scoffed and reached over the box to grab the straps from her. "I think scared is far from what I'll be feeling tomorrow." He murmured as he inspected the contraption before scrunching his nose up in sudden realization.

Annie cocked her head. "What is it now?"

_Wasn't it obvious?_

"How the fuck am I going to get this thing on?"

She looked at him for a few seconds and sighed before she stood up and gestured for him to do so too. "How does Eren put up with you?"

Levi ignored her question and handed the straps over to her, quietly mulling the simple question over in his head. Not because he was confused by her quite harmless question or anything like that, but rather that he just didn't have an answer. He knew he was a lot to handle, so it was a miracle Eren was even still by his side -  _willingly_ if he might add. Now that he thought about it, would Eren still put up with him if he ever found out about his _other_ job? Probably not. 

Levi huffed. Why was he even thinking of a future with the man anyway? Not like they were a couple or anything exclusive like that. Just fuck buddies that also happened to be student and teacher. Nothing out of the ordinary there.

Annie worked diligently as she untangled the bundle of straps and spoke up every now and then to tell him which strap wrapped around what. It didn't take him long to figure out how to put it on himself once he finally tried it on without any help.

"How does it feel?"

Levi looked in the mirror and tried not to think about Eren ripping them off as he shrugged his shoulders with a light smirk. "It's tight, but I can get used to it." Pun intended?

She nodded and walked back over to her closet again. Not even picking up on his dirty humor. Well, not everyone could when it came to Levi. You had to be a special kind of special to understand his inappropriate jokes.

"Good," She began while briefly looking over her shoulder to give him a look. "because you're going to be doing your routine one more time again and this time you'll be wearing your stage outfit while doing it."

Levi hummed and watched his bare muscles strain against the straps. "Whatever." He mumbled, trying not to groan in protest at having to overexert his body even more. He was already tired and sore after repeating his dance over and over again into smooth perfection just a while ago, so just the thought of it was exhausting him.

Tomorrow was going to be a pain in the ass, _literally_. But it's not like he really cared to begin with in the first place when it came to his greedy asshole. He's waited long enough for the brunet to be buried deep in his ass again and he was not about to pass up such an amazing opportunity. Especially when the thought of Eren fucking him with the straps still on him flashed in his mind, making him groan at the thought of having them snap harshly at his skin.

What could he say? He _loved_ the feeling of his body being inflicted with pain.

Clearing his dry throat, Levi twisted his body to get a look of his tattoo rising out from under his black boxer briefs before they ended at the jut of his shoulder blades in a beautiful piece of work. He let his hand reach back to graze the intricate lines with his fingertips as memories of Eren's words plagued his mind from their first night together.

_"I like your tattoo, Levi." He murmured as his soft lips trailed the delicate lines of ink imbedded into his back. "Makes you look so fucking sexy."_

Levi shivered at the memory and looked away from his flushed cheeks in the mirror. It had only been a week since their first fuck and he was already going through sex withdrawal. If they continued with this thing that they had going on, Levi was sure to have a serious sex addiction.

"Hey, baby dick." Annie called from inside her closet. "Put these on."

Levi lifted his gaze up from the floor and locked them onto the pair of black stiletto boots in Annie's hands. 

_You've got to be kidding me._

He raised his eyebrow in amusement. "Is there anything that I'm _not_ going to be wearing?" He asked as he grabbed the shoes from her. She chuckled and walked away, her hand signaling for him to follow. 

"Remember the black cloak that Eren wore when you first saw him perform?" She asked as they headed into his dressing room. 

"Yeah? What about it?"

She opened and pushed through the door to make her way to the brightly lit vanity where the cloak and a small piece of black cloth we're laying neatly on top of each other before she grabbed them and faced him. "Well, I had to have it tailored to fit your height since you're a little bit shorter than him and went out of my way to also get you a black face mask."

Levi reached forward and grabbed the cloak before throwing it around his neck and tying the strings into a knot so that it was secured around his shoulders. "So, what's the mask for?"

She rolled her eyes and strolled out of the room to get back to the stage. _Clueless baby dick._ "Your eyes."

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and followed behind her as he pulled the mask on, the mask only covering the bottom half of his face. "My eyes? What for?"

She sighed once again and pointed for him to stand by the closed curtains. "Your eyes are your most unique trait. They're exotic despite what you may think. So when I apply liner and eyeshadow to them tomorrow night, it'll make them pop against all the black that you're going to be wearing."

Levi yanked on the hood to the cloak over his head and pulled his thigh high stiletto boots on. "Makes sense, I guess. Just don't overdo the makeup or anything. I don't want it being smeared all over my face when Eren's fucking me." He mused.

She hummed and settled herself into her chair anything the front of the stage. "Noted. Now start dancing, you little shit."

He grinned. 

* * *

**Friday**

7:17 a.m.

* * *

 

 

"I don't think that outfit you're wearing is school appropriate, Levi." 

Levi narrowed his eyes at Erwin. "Last time I checked, I didn't give a fuck about the school's dress code."

Hanji snorted and slammed the door to her van closed, moving to walk beside Levi and Erwin as she talked. "Well, I think it looks rather sexy on you. Very daring if you know what I mean." She commented while wiggling her eyebrows at him with a grin.

"Nice observation, four eyes." He replied sarcastically with an over exaggerated roll of his eyes. She cackled.

"So, where did you get those clothes anyway?" Erwin asked as his eyes did a once over of his outfit with genuine curiosity. "You must have gotten them from someone and not your closet because I can't see you owning any of these in a million years."

Levi sent him a smug smirk. "Have a problem with what I'm wearing, daddy eyebrows?" He teased as he toyed with the choker wrapped around his neck.

"Not really...it's just very, how do I put it? Revealing? Risky? _Erotic_?" He observed, casually giving another glance at Levi.

"Good, that's exactly what I was going for, besides I happen to really like this look." He bluntly admitted. Which was a surprise in itself.

Erwin chuckled and adjusted the strap to his backpack. "Of course you do, Levi." He said, pushing a strand of his long blonde hair behind his ear. "I'm guessing that this whole get up is for Eren?"

"No, it was for our beloved horse ass who runs this shit hole we call a high school." Levi sarcastically boasted before sighing and running a hand through his tousled hair. "Yes, it's for Eren."

Hanji squealed loudly from beside him and gripped onto Levi's bicep, shaking him from his thoughts as he turned his head to give her a menacing glare and rub at his ear. If she kept screaming like that, he was going to go deaf by the end of the day.

"You have to tell us how he reacts at lunch! I need to know." She exclaimed as her glasses slid down on the bridge of her nose before she used her index finger to push it back up, her eyes glistening with excitement and wonder. "It'll be like payback for him shoving his dick up your ass three times in a row!" She expressed. "He won't even see you coming!"

Levi rolled his eyes and let his eyes wander to Erwin jogging ahead of them to open the door to the school and grinned. "I don't know, Hanji. From what I've experienced so far, he's always been prepared for when I come."

Hanji raised a perfectly suggestive eyebrow and snorted loudly. "I bet that one was a hard one for him to swallow." She added as she winked at Levi. He smirked.

Erwin groaned and let the door close behind them as they made their way down the hall and to their lockers. The same exact lockers that they've had since the eighth grade. "Ya'll need jesus."

Levi scoffed and stopped in front of his locker, spinning out the combination as if it was second nature. "I think he's missed his chance into my holy sanctuary a little too late, eyebrows."

Erwin choked. " _What the hell, Levi._ "

Hanji broke out into a hysterical fit. "Now that deserves an Oscar!" She boasted while grabbing for her Anatomy and AP Bio textbooks through the mess that was her locker. 

Honestly, Levi had no fucking clue how she could even find  _anything_ through all the empty energy drink cans, crumpled granola bar wrappings, and crinkled pieces of paper overtaking the majority of her locker. It was a fucking miracle.

"Holy sanctuary," She quietly mused again to herself while throwing a carefree arm around Levi's shoulders. "Man that was a good one." She stated once Erwin closed his own locker to follow them down the hall to class.

"Of course you would." Levi muttered as he pried her arm off from around his shoulders and instinctively brushed off the imaginary particles that were left behind.

"Hey! You ain't so innocent yourself!" She shot back, grinning all the while.

"Didn't say I wasn't." He retorted before looking away. It wasn't until he did that he finally noticed all the people staring at them - or rather, at _him_. 

Not like he minded or anything. He simply just needed to send a few of them his signature _'killer glare'_ and most would turn away, but a few didn't and kept their gaze on him, _stalking him_. He couldn't really blame them with what he was wearing. And if he was getting this much attention from just his peers alone, then he definitely couldn't wait to see how Eren reacted. It'll definitely be an entertaining sight to say the least.

 

* * *

_Eren_

 

"Okay, so should we arrange a dinner for next Friday since you'll be busy today or do you want me to schedule it for tomorrow?" Mikasa asked earnestly.

Eren tapped his pencil against his bottom lip and swiveled in his chair, his eyes lazily scanning the few faces arriving in the theater once the bell rung. "I'm sorry, Mikasa. But I'm also going to be really busy tomorrow too."

She hummed. "Alright." She muttered before speaking again. "So what exactly are you going to be doing tomorrow that's more important than having dinner with your family?" She taunted as he mindelessly turned his chair away so that his back was facing his students.

"I'm having dinner with Connie and Sasha at their place. Apparently she's made a new dish that she wants me to try out before adding it to her menu. Plus they miss me." 

Mikasa hummed. "I've been meaning to stop by her restaurant for awhile now, but I keep forgetting."

Eren gnawed on his lip at that last comment and felt the guilt bubbling in the pits of his stomach. _Not right now, Eren._ He silently told himself before speaking into the phone again. "Well, I guess I'll just have to pick you and Armin up for lunch sometime so you can check it out."

"I'd like that." She whispered.

He smiled and turned his chair. "How does Sunday work for you? You can even bring that thing you married with along too if you want."

He could physically feel the glare through the phone and smirked. "Jean is not a thing. He is my husband whether you like it or not, Eren." She scolded before he could hear her sighing. He couldn't help the slight chuckle that left him. "But Sunday works perfectly fine with me." 

He nodded and grabbed a pen to scribble it into his planner. "Okay, so I'll come pick you up on Sunday at around ten for lunch?"

She hummed in agreement as Eren closed his planner and looked up to watch the last of his studunts file in just as the warning bell rung. "Well, I have to go and get ready to teach class, _unfortunately_."

"Alright, I guess I'll see you on Sunday?" She asked. Eren hummed and looked down as he tapped the edge of his pencil against the desk. "I love you, Eren."

"I love you too, Mikasa. And tell Armin that I said hi and that I love him too."

She chuckled. "Okay, I will. Bye."

" _Bye_." 

Once he shut his phone off and threw it into a small drawer in his desk, he grabbed for his water that was sitting on his desk and took a few generous sips as he watched the last bit of his students simmer into the theater. It wasn't until he saw Levi finally walking in that he choked on his water and blindly searched for a napkin of some sort to clean his face because  _holy fucking shit._

Once he wiped his face, Eren couldn't help but latch his eyes onto Levi's blood red lips curled into the most sinful smile he's ever seen and groaned lowly. _He's wearing makeup_.

Eren may or may not have a thing for guys wearing makeup. Especially if they happened to be Levi.

Moving on from his face, Eren slowly lowered his gaze to the thick black leather band secured around his slender neck. _A choker, huh?_  Annie must have been the one to pick out his outfit because she was the only other one that he knew to know his weakness towards the accessory. Especially since it had a rather noticable silver loop attached to the front known and used for _other things._ She was, after all, the one to introduce him to the bdsm community.

He clenched his fists on the armrests of his chair and let out a shaky, controlled breath.

_Shit, I really want to fuck him._

Continuing to watch Levi walk, Eren let his eyes shamelessly roam up Levi's pale legs and admired their feminine yet finely toned look. He hummed pleasantly to himself and tried hard not to remember them wrapped around his waist when he fucked him relentlessly into his mattress. 

Ah, good times.

When his wondering gaze reached the ripped high wasted shorts hugging his petite hips, Eren could see the tell tale sign of a metal ball shining near his belly button and felt his cock jolt. _So, he had a belly button piercing too._  He mused as his eyes trailed higher, his gaze locked on his sharp hips and exposed abdomen accentuated in the loose crop top reading 'Daddy's boy' covering the top half of his half naked body. He was also wearing a leather jacket and black military boots to tie the whole "bad boy is super horny" look together.

 _Fuck_. _How did he even get past the school doors wearing that?_ He thought as Levi made his way to his assigned seat, getting a few suggestive looks along the way. Eren dug his fingers into the palms of his hand as he listened to the hushed whispers going around the theater.

"Damn, I'd fuck him." One boy in the front row said to his friend.

"Yeah, I'm not even gay, but goddamn. I never knew Levi could look like _that_."

The kid chuckled. "I bet he's good in bed."

"Same."

Eren fought the possessive growl crawling up his throat and flicked his gaze back to Levi already watching him, letting his eyes tell him exactly what he wanted. _Stay after class._

Levi nodded, a deadly smirk surfacing on his pierced lips.  _Sure_.

Eren cleared his throat and looked away from him as he stood up and grabbed for his clipboard, his fingers clutching at the board as he spoke.

"Good morning, everyone!" He addressed with a smile before sitting on the edge of his desk with his clipboard and glancing in Levi's direction. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm excited for the weekend."

♡

 

"Don't party too hard, you guys." Eren warned as he watched the last group of students leave. 

"Mr. Jaeger? Can I ask you a question?"

Eren looked down to see Petra gripping onto her books and smiled. "Yeah, sure. What's up?"

She swallowed and pushed a strand of her hair back. He tried not to notice how her eyes flickered behind him to where Levi was still waiting in the theater and cleared his throat with another smile. "Petra?"

She snapped her attention back to him and blushed. "Uh, nevermind. I'll ask you on Monday."

"Are you sure? I have time." _Nice lie, Jaeger._

She smiled and shifted her books onto her hip. "Yeah, I'm sure. It's nothing super important anyways." She dismissed before walking away with a wave of her hand. "Have a nice weekend, Mr. Jaeger!"

He gave a curt nod and watched her turn the corner before closing the doors and locking them shut behind him. He closed his eyes and took a few deep, controlled breaths. 

He had exactly forty-five minutes until his next class and if everything went his way, then he could use that time to teach Levi a thing or two about behaving.

"Are you doing anything fun tonight, Mr. Jaeger?" Levi asked softly, his voice low and playful. 

Eren knew Levi was grinning, and when he opened his eyes and caught sight of the little familiar quirk of his lips turned up, he chuckled and pushed his body off of the door. Silently watching Levi as the young teen shrugged out of his leather jacket and moved to lean against his desk.

"Maybe...it depends." He finally got out.

Levi raised his eyebrow. "Maybe?" He questioned, his lips turning up in a smirk. "On what?"

"On if you can behave." 

Levi groaned lowly and licked his lips. "I can behave." He whispered as he watched Eren make his way over to him, his eyes glued on the burnet's fingers unbuttoning his shirt cuffs from around his wrists before his hands rolled them up to his biceps. " _I can be a good boy_."

Eren chuckled softly as he came to a gradual stop in front of Levi before twirling his index finger around in a small circle. His eyes shifting from his lips to his eyes and back again. "Turn around." He quietly ordered. _"Now."_

Levi shivered and did as he was told, slowly turning around so that his back was facing Eren, making Eren's cock stir at the sight of him following his orders. "What are you going to do?" He asked, Eren catching the spike of anticipation in his voice before smirking. It made his fingers twitch.

Eren yanked his tie loose from around his neck and leaned down to hover over Levi's neck, making sure that Levi could feel his morning stubble scratching softly against his skin as he pressed his chest against his back. "I want you to take a guess." 

Eren's latched his gaze on Levi's Adam's apple bobbing as the teen swallowed and wanted so desperately to latch his teeth into his lifeline. Levi leaned back so he could rest his head on his shoulder and turned slightly so that his eyes watched Eren's lips part in a sinful grin before his sight was robbed by Eren's suit tie.

"Tease me?" Levi let out as Eren tied the material around his head.

Eren clicked his tongue and lightly dragged his teeth over his skin, letting his teeth dig slightly into his pulse so that he could hear Levi's breath hitch in his throat. "Guess again." He murmured. "Think a little bit _harder_." He breathed, his hips giving a slow sensuous roll.

Levi's knees wobbled as he threw his hand back to hold onto the side of Eren's thigh and took a deep breath. "Fuck me?"

Eren hummed and licked the shell of his ear. " _Bend over for me_."

Levi groaned. _"_ Yes, Mr. Jaeger." He murmured before bending himself over the desk and placing his hands flat by his head, accidently shoving a stack of papers onto the floor. Not like any of them cared about the sudden mess. Well, Eren may have tsked at the sight, but it was gone the minute it arrived when his eyes landed back on Levi.

Eren let out a soft chuckle and molded himself over Levi's body, his fingers skidding along his exposed sides. "That's a good boy." He quietly praised. 

Levi shivered and felt the tip of Eren's nose trailing down the curve of his spine before the gentle skim of his lips met with his bare skin. Eren groaned when his eyes fell upon the inked wings inscribed into his skin and traced them with his lips. "Last time I saw this tattoo," He started, his hands gripping onto Levi's waist before pulling him flush against his growing bulge. "You were taking Daddy's cock like a slut." 

Levi gasped and dropped his head between his shoulders, his pierced lips slowly pulling into a small smirk. "I don't think I remember that..." He quietly murmured as he turned his head to the side to get a look at Eren. "I think you need to show me again."

Eren hummed and dug his fingernails into Levi's skin before moving to yank on the tie, pulling Levi's head to rest on his shoulder as his mouth skimmed along the curve of his outstretched neck. "I think you need to remember who's in charge." He growled against his collarbone. "Ask again. And this time be a little nicer."

Levi swallowed and licked his lips. "Please, Daddy?"

Eren pulled the tie so that it fell from Levi's eyes and around his neck and groaned at how blown his silvery blue pupils had already gotten. "Please what?" His voice hoarse.

Levi's eyes briefly dropped down to Eren's lips as he softly spoke and leaned back into Eren's chest, his mouth hovering over Eren's. "Please fuck me, Daddy."

Eren moaned lowly and pressed forward to lick Levi's mouth open, his tongue pressed up against his pierced one in one fierce swipe as his fingers wrapped under his chin to pull him in closer. Levi sighed into the kiss and turned his body around so that he was better situated with his back laid out on the desk and moaned softly when Eren wrapped his lips around his tongue and _sucked_.

 _Fuck. I've missed him more than I thought._ Eren thought.

Eren let his hands roam along the length of Levi's sides and groaned into the kiss when Levi's lithe body arched off the desk in response to the simple touch and grounded his hard on against him. Levi broke the kiss and cooed quietly as he eagerly met with the harsh friction with his own hips. 

 _"E-Eren..."_ He moaned lowly. 

Eren growled at the soft voice and yanked Levi's body flush against his crotch, shoving his face into Levi's neck as he dragged the flat of his tongue over his exposed skin. Levi hummed and shoved his fingers through Eren's already tousled mop of hair, lightly pulling and making Eren growl into his sweat slicked skin.

"I'm going to fucking eat you."

Levi couldn't help the whine falling from his lips and dropped his head against the desk, his mouth parting to let out breathless pants. Eren reveled in the sight of the teen reduced to a whimpering mess and ran the palms of his hands under his crop top as he rolled his hips into the younger male.

"Would you like that?"

Levi looked up at the question with hazy eyes and groaned. _"Yes please."_

Eren hummed and let his hands slither back out from under his crop top to start undoing the button of his shorts. "Anything else you want?"

Levi smirked. "Your cock."

Eren chuckled and yanked the high waisted shorts down to buckle around his ankles, his eyes catching sight of Levi's pretty pink cock straining against the black lace panties he wore. Eren inwardly groaned and sunk to his knees, his eyes flicking up to meet Levi's dilated ones. 

"You want my cock?" Eren whispered against Levi's bulge, his words blowing a gust of hot air on the sensitive head and making Levi whimper.

"Yes." He answered breathlessly, licking his lips. "I want Daddy's cock."

Eren smirked and tugged at the hem of his panties, shamelessly watching as Levi's cock sprung against his abdomen in a sinful curve as he pulled the panties to fall around his around his ankles along with his shorts before eagerly taking him into his hand. Levi slammed his head down on the desk and bucked his hips into the firm grasp, a broken moan filling the auditorium.

Eren loved seeing Levi fall a part in his hands, loved hearing his name roll off his pierced tongue in a needy mantra, and especially loved Levi's cute cock. 

Giving him a few more strokes, Eren sunk to his knees and gave a slow lick from the base to the tip, letting his tongue swirl around the head so that it caught the bead of precum pulsing out and hummed at the sweet yet tangy taste. Levi cooed and closed his legs around Eren's head, his small hands finding refuge in his hair as he forced himself to keep from bucking his hips into Eren's scorching hot mouth.

Eren would never admit aloud how good it felt to have Levi pull and yank on his hair like he did, so instead he let his muffled moan confirm Levi's suspicions as he grabbed onto the younger one's thighs and took him whole.

Levi gasped and let his right hand fall from Eren's hair to brace himself on the desk as he sat up halfway to watch Eren suck him off. His lashes fluttering against his cheek as a soft and throaty groan left his mouth at the sight of the man's lustful gaze on his body. Levi bit his lip and felt his cheeks flush as his head fell back at the shockingly pleasurable pain of Eren scraping his teeth along his foreskin.

" _F-fuck_."

Eren chuckled softly and buried his nose into the neatly trimmed hair at the base of his cock and hollowed his cheeks out as he pulled back up and sucked the head. Levi whimpered and shuddered in bliss, his hips mindlessly bucking up to feel that heat wrapped snuggly around his dick again. 

Eren growled and pulled away, his fingers working fast at the button to his pants before pulling them and his boxer briefs down around his ankles. Levi whined and sat up to cradle his hand around the back of Eren's neck before pulling him down to his lips. Eren groaned against his mouth and let his tongue trace along the swelling of his bottom lip as he let his cock slip vertically between the cleft of Levi's ass and pulled Levi in closer to him by gently gripping the sides of his neck with his hand.

"Ah ahh..." 

Levi grinded into the roll of Eren's hips and relished in the feeling of the brunet's cock sandwiched between his ass cheeks and his hand wrapped around his neck, making his breathing escalate tremendously. Momentarily breaking away from the kiss as Eren moved from his mouth to bite possessively at his neck. 

" _Mine_."

Levi's head felt fuzzy as he nodded and let Eren sink his teeth into the junction of his shoulder and neck, making him moan softly at the welcoming pain shooting into his veins. Eren lapped at the small wound and let his hands catch the bottom hem of Levi's crop top before pulling it up and pushing Levi back down on the desk. Levi lifting his arms to help the man out a bit before the shirt was used to keep his arms bound above his head and lifting his eyebrow in question.

Eren smirked down at him and gripped onto his hips, his nails digging into his skin. "I don't need your nails ripping my shirt to pieces."

Levi rolled his eyes in a playful manner and licked at his lips as he began grinding along the length of Eren's cock, his ass cheeks slicked with the brunet's pre-cum and clenching around his girth. Eren moaned lowly.

"Come on, Daddy." Levi murmured desperately. " _Fuck me_."

Eren growled and slapped Levi's thigh, sending numbing tingles straight to Levi's cock as he leaned forward and brushed his mouth against Levi's ear. "On your hands and knees, _slut_."

Levi whimpered and rotated his body so he was vertical with the desk and arched his back inward so that he could rest on his forearms with his ass out. Eren waddled the short distance to where Levi's ass was and gripped his thighs to pull them apart, putting him on full display with his cute cock dangling between his legs. Levi glanced over his shoulder just as Eren's tongue ran along the rim of his entrance and let out a particularly whorish whine as his fingers clutched at the edge of the desk. 

"Oh f- _uuuck_..."

Eren hummed and massaged Levi's ass open so that his tongue could dip inside and tongue fuck him into the oblivion. Levi gasped and struggled to pull himself up on his hands when his shirt was binding his arms and dropped his head in a wanton moan when Eren added in a finger into the mix. Turning him into a stuttering mess as Eren's finger curved and jerked inside of him with expertise before adding in a second finger to help scissor him open. His skillful tongue pulling in and out of him relentlessly and filling him up in the best of ways. 

Eren could do this all day and every day. Just him and his mouth eating Levi's perky ass out for _hours_.

Once he slipped in the third and last finger and stretched him enough so that he wouldn't hurt him, Eren pulled his fingers and tongue out of his ass with a lovely wet _pop_. Levi whined at the absence of no longer being filled so deliciously and gasped when Eren suddenly gripped onto his legs and yanked his lower half off of the desk. Levi gripped onto the desk for dear life as Eren lowered his legs and feet back down onto the floor from briefly being in the air for a millisecond before carefully lowering his chest back down on the surface. "A heads up would've been nice, asshole."

Eren chuckled and gave his ass a hard slap, earning a soft moan from the teen before bending his body over the curve of Levi's  back to press a kiss between his shoulder blades. "I'm sorry."

Levi hummed and sat up so he was resting on his forearms, ignoring the warm feeling churning in his stomach. "Just hurry up, old man. We have twenty minutes before the bell rings and I plan on leaving here with my brains fucked into the next century."

Eren chuckled and leaned over to open the top drawer of his desk and rummaged inside for a few seconds before his fingers wrapped around a small bottle of lube and impatiently popped it open. Spreading the warm liquid over his fingers before coating his length in a thick shine and pressing the tip of his leaking cock into Levi's entrance. 

"Ready, _princess?_ " Eren taunted with a grin.

Levi snarled at the nickname and turned his attention over his shoulder to give him a piece of his mind again before Eren slowly pushed his way in, leaving Levi's threat to fade out into a lengthy moan as he fell against the desk. Whimpering at every inch that pushed its way past his walls as he fisted his hands into his shirt that bundled around his wrists during the whole facade. 

"S-shit that feels good" Levi groaned, his eyes trying to focus on what's in front of him. Eren hummed, his own moans filling Levi's ears as he pushed his way into his tight hole.

Once he was all the way in and had caught his breath from the feeling of being engulfed by Levi's sweltering tight heat, he gripped onto his small hips and pulled back out before thrusting back in in one fluid roll. Levi immediately flushed at the rather loud sound of their skin meeting and buried his face into the desk, weakly pushing himself up to meet Eren's thrusts.

"You like that?" Eren grunted out as he molded his chest against Levi's bare back, licking a stripe up his neck. "You like being fed Daddy's cock?"

Levi mewled and craned his neck to give him more room as he nodded and opened his eyes to see through hazy small slits. "Y-yes"

"You're being such a good boy for letting Daddy fuck your pretty little boy cunt." He murmured into his ear, his breath hot on his skin. "You should thank me."

Levi licked his lips and pushed back against Eren's thrusts, moaning softly as he relished in the raw feeling of Eren's bare cock filling him to the brim, his dick piercing brushing Oh so sweetly against his walls. Losing himself completely in the sound and wonderful smell of musky sex surrounding them. "T-thank you, Daddy."

Eren hooked his arms under Levi's armpits and drilled his length into him, pulling Levi close to him with every thrust as he licked the outside shell of his ear. "Good boy."

Levi mewled at the praise and closed his eyes as Eren started to press his lips along the dip and curve of his shoulder before he rested his face in the crook of his neck and sped his pace up. Levi was getting close, he could feel the pressure building up and as it did, so did his moans and whimpers. Eren's name coming out like a mantra on his tongue as he rutted back in time with each pull and push of his cock. Eren mouthed at his slender neck and nipped at his jaw as he hiked his hips up to angle them upwards and aim straight for Levi's soft spot, letting his dick slam into that bundle of nerves that he already knew so well to make him _sing_.

"Ooooh my fuu _uuck! Eren! Eren Eren oh god yes Eren right there baby!_ " Levi demanded, making Eren grant him his wishes blindly.

Levi could care less if anyone found them right now. All he cared about was Eren repeatedly hitting his prostate over and over again and reaching his orgasm.

Eren moaned lowly and unwrapped his arms from under Levi's armpits as he pulled out of his tight heat and flipped Levi onto his back before pushing back in. Levi's mouth fell slack in utter pleasure as he spilled all kinds of high pitched whimpers and moans with how fast and harsh Eren's pace was becoming. And he loved every minute of it.

Levi wrapped his legs around the Eren's waist and lowered his lashes, his eyes dilated to the max as his cheeks flushed a deep pink. He only got this way when it came to Eren. Never once had he had such a strong reaction during sex when he was with his clients, so why him?

"Does it feel good, baby?" Eren asked, his voice heavily laced in sex and lust. And god did it turn Levi on even more.

Levi nodded and arched his back off the desk, Eren's hands quick to wrap under his low back to support his body as he fucked him. The new angle leaving Levi breathless and utterly wrecked as his chest shuddered with ragged breaths from the continued thrusting of Eren fucking him good on his fat cock.

Before he even saw it coming, his stomach was clenching and his head was shooting back, his release hitting him in complete surprise. Eren moaned and wrapped his hand around Levi's length, milking the teen dry with a flick and pull of his wrist as Levi's cock painted his chest in his cum. Eren thought he looked beautiful like that, covered in the aftermath of their fucking and sprawled out on his desk.

Levi whimpered and watched as Eren's eyes screwed shut, his mouth falling open in a silent groan as he released. An extremely low and sexy moan falling from his quivering lips as Levi watched him in complete sated bliss. Feeling Eren's own hot load fill him up to the brim with each stutter and roll of his hips burying his seed deeper inside of him. 

Levi whined at the warm liquid in his ass and pushed back against Eren's slow thrusts. Their blown pupils meeting in silence as they listened to the quiet squelching of their cum mixing before Eren pulled out fully with a grunt, watching Levi's entrance clench around nothing with satisfaction.

"Well that was-" He started before Levi interrupted him.

"Amazing?" Levi finished, feeling his ass clench instinctively as Eren's cum started to leak out.

Eren hummed and grabbed a handful of tissues to clean him up before moving on to himself. He could sense Levi's eyes on him as he wiped his cock and pelvis clean and ignored the sudden rise of his heart rate. _Don't get attached, Eren_. _You'll get over him in no time._

The sudden sound of Levi groaning in pain made Eren look up from cleaning himself to move closer to him and gently touch his hip in worry. "Is something wrong, Levi? Did I hurt you?"

Levi scrunched his eyebrows together and pushed his hand away as he sat up. "No," He quickly spat out, his hands self-consciously moving to fix his sex crazed hair as he spoke with disappointment in his words. "You didn't hurt me. It's just that I suddenly remembered where I was and how much I'd rather stay here than go out there."

Eren stared at him for a moment longer before cold hard realization hit him square in the face. He has a class in ten minutes and the whole stage was a total disaster. Papers were strewn everywhere, pieces of their clothing and accessories were discarded on the floor, and to top it all off, there was a small puddle of jizz on the ground. 

"Shit." Eren cursed.

Levi snorted and pulled his shirt on as he talked, his hair getting tousled in the act as he pulled his panties and shorts up. "Don't worry, old timer. I'll help you clean up. It's mostly my fault anyway." He added with a guilty grin.

Eren chuckled and yanked his own boxer briefs and pants back up before leaning down to capture Levi's lips in a kiss. Levi stilled and kept his eyes opened in utter surprise, but once Eren cradled his neck and reeled him into him, Levi was putty in his hands. Their lips moving slowly against one another as their hot breathing fanned out of their noses as Eren's tongue darted out to run across Levi's pierced lips before leaving the teen breathless on the desk as he went to pick up his belt.

Eren smirked at Levi's defeated glare and pushed the belt through the loops of his dress pants as he watched Levi move off the desk to pull his leather jacket on. As Levi's back was turned to him, he silently watched the underlying sex muscles of his arms and legs flex and licked his lips. Levi was definitely packing on some muscle and it definitely wasn't going unnoticed. Annie must really be training him hard. The bitch was probably doing it on purpose too and having a grand ol time.

He'll have to thank her.

While he let his eyes trail over the glorious mounds of Levi's tight ass, he spoke up. Making Levi turn around instantly at the sound of his voice. "You're coming to my place for the weekend." 

Levi looked stunned for a second before the corners of his lips started to turn up slightly. "Does this mean I get to bring my toothbrush?" He lightly teased as he pulled Eren's tie off from around his neck and strolled over up him.

Eren grinned and grabbed the garment from Levi as his eyes wondered over the raven's well sculpted face, his mind transfixed by the colors of mercury and antarctic oceans clashing together. "Do you want too?" He found himself asking. 

For some odd reason, the question seemed more intimate and personal than Eren had originally intended. Having Levi's toothbrush in his studio apartment would mark a very important movement into their relationship. And was he ready for that? Absolutely not. They were only fucking. There were no signs of a blossoming romance between them, so it shouldn't even matter if he brought the damn toothbrush. There was no harm in it, right?

With all that aside, he was pretty sure that they'd end everything by the time the weekend ended anyway. Their sexual intentions and desires would have been sated and that'd be it. No drama, no hassle.

A clean getaway.

Levi's eyebrows creased in thought as he quietly mulled the question over in his own head and crinkled his nose. He must've been thinking about the same things. A few more silent moments passed before he let out a defeated sigh and looked up into Eren's mesmerizing gold eyes. "You better not live in a dump."

Eren broke out in a laugh and quickly tended to tying his tie as he nudged his chin behind him, admiring the small smile on Levi's bruised lips as he spoke. "I promise you that I don't. Now start picking up those papers, Ackerman."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update will come tomorrow :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi reluctantly spills the beans about what happened with Eren to an overly eager Hanji. Erwin and Mike join in on the torture. Also, Levi gets a talking to by Jean.  
> 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We've finally arrived at the chapters that we've all been dying for, so just ignore me and get on with reading.
> 
> Well, actually.
> 
> I want to apologize for not posting when I was supposed too. I got declined for the job I was getting interviewed for, and I kind of shut down for a bit and had totally forgotten about updating anything. Plus, a lot of other shit had started to pile up on my shoulders and I ended up getting too carried away with trying to get a grip on my life, so I greatly apologize. 
> 
> Anyways, get on with it my lovelies ♡
> 
>  
> 
> ~Enjoy

Part One

* * *

_Levi_

 

"Oh come on, Levi!" Hanji groaned, her eyes magnified by her glasses. "You can't just do this to me! You promised!"

Levi rolled his eyes and shoved a fry into his mouth. "Why do you want to find out anyway? I already told you how he reacted."

She threw her head back in exasperation and slammed her hands down onto the table, catching a few stray glances from the surrounding tables. Levi glared at her. And yes, it was his famous menacing glare.

Once the wandering gazes went on with their own business and they were no longer the circle of attention, Hanji lowered her voice down to a hushed whisper and watched him inspect the nonexistent dirt under his nails as she spoke. "Because I just _need_  to know."

He narrowed his eyes at her and crossed his arms over his chest, his nose twitching. "Oh really?"

She inhaled and nodded with a little too much excitement. "Yes! I really do! I'm your best friend! I'm supposed to know about these things!"

"You don't _need_ to know. You just _want_ to know." Erwin whispered around a smirk as he pulled out a chair from next to her before sitting down, Mike hot on his trail. Erwin ignored Hanji's mouth opening and closing from being caught red-handed and instead turned his curious eyebrows to Levi. "So, what exactly happened with Mr. McDreamy?"

Just when Levi thought he had someone on his side, Erwin deceived him. The bastard was even grining sitting all smug like in his chair. Fucking asshole. "Fuck you, eyebrows. I thought I could trust you to defend me from this psychopath and you've failed me, traitor."

Erwin hummed and pushed his long hair away from his face, wrapping the blonde strands behind his ears so he could set to work on his home lunch. "Sorry." He muttered. Not an ounce of pity to be heard. What an asshole. You see, the only way you could really tell if Erwin was truly sorry was if he'd look you straight in the fucking eyes and say whatever he feels shitty about. Not while his undivided attention was stolen by the smell of his lunch.

Mike grunted and pointed at himself too, also wanting to know what exactly happened between him and Eren just an hour ago.

Levi deadpanned. "I fucking hate all of you."

God did Levi want to go back in time to having Eren's dick in his ass. 

Hanji cackled and pushed her glasses up her nose as she moved her chair closer to Erwin, stretching her legs out over his lap. Levi sent Erwin a small knowing grin and a raised eyebrow. He could see the blush growing on the blonde's cheeks from a mile away and wondered how Hanji could be so smart and yet not know anything about how deeply in love Erwin was with her. It was definitely nothing short of a mystery.

"Okay so start from the beginning. I want to know every little detail that you can tell us, pipsqueak." Hanji ordered, her grin and eyes shooting up into the next century. _Pervert_.

Mike snorted from beside her and wrapped a lazy arm around the back of her chair as he threw a baby carrot into his mouth. He sniffed the air and grinned. "Maybe not _every_ little detail."

Levi raised an eyebrow at the brooding blonde and shook his head, his lips slowly curling into a grin of his own. "Okay, _well_ , obviously we fucked." Levi shamelessly admitted as he picked at his discarded plate of food. "He has a major thing for eating ass."

Hanji nearly fainted. Her hands came flying out the minute the last sentence left Levi's mouth and grabbed onto the first thing that she could touch, and sadly, that happened to be both Erwin _and_ Mike. Erwin nearly dropped a fork full of lasagna through the whole facade as she dug her long nails into his skin and tugged. Mike, on the other hand, was on the verge of choking from all her yanking and pulling on his body around as if he was a fucking ragdoll. It was one hell of a sight to see.

While Hanji continued to be her regular fangirling self, Levi was busy with losing himself to his own thoughts - or rather his exceptionally dirty thoughtsto be exact. Not like that came by as a surprise to him in the first place anyways. Eren was his treasure trove of sexual fantasies. The shiny new sex toy in his life, the object of his unholy attention. It never really mattered where Levi was at or who he was with; he was always thinking about Eren whether he wanted to or not. And at the rate that his thoughts were currently aiming towards at the moment, he was sure to pop a pretty boner in the cafeteria. Especially when his thoughts were filled with particularly vivid images of Eren still bending him over on his desk and driving his beautifully gifted thick cock of his into his ass like an animal. Not that he minded of course. Especially not when he could still feel the whisper of Eren's hot breath fanning oh so deliciously over the back of his bare neck and how those large hands of his took a hold of his hips and fucked him good. Or how the wood of the desk rubbed his back _raw_ and left him wanting and craving for more _filthy_ abrasions on his body. 

Or.

 _Or_. 

Levi briefly wondered what it'd be like if their sex roles were switched and involuntarily shivered at the thought. Would Eren's moans be higher in pitch or would they be low and sultry like they always were when Eren was the one fucking him? Would he be quiet or loud like himself? Did Eren like it rough or did he like it sensual? Was he kinkier when it came to him getting fucked or not? So many questions and not enough answers. Guess he'll just have to find out in the future then; that is, if they even get that far after tonight.

_"Ekkkk!"_

Levi snapped out of his thoughts at the sound of Hanji unleashing her deaf defying squeal and rolled his eyes. Here we go.

 _Again_.

"Oh my god! I knew it! Did you do it on the stage?! No, wait. _WAIT_." She paused, making Levi quirk up an eyebrow as she collected her thoughts before talking again, her voice barely above a whisper. Well, more like a half yell half whisper kind of deal, but it's not like it made much of a difference anyway. "There's no way you'd have sex on a stage, it's way too dirty for you."

Levi snorted. Nothing was 'too dirty' when it came to getting fucked by Eren. Levi would do absolutely anything to get laid by that beast of a man. He'd lick his own damn cum off the floor if he asked him too.

Well, okay. That was maybe a _little_ farfetched, but you get what he's trying to say. 

She tapped the edge of her glasses and grinned. "You fucked on his desk," She snickered. "Didn't you?" She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. 

Levi smirked. Okay, he'll admit it. Making Hanji lose her shit over his sex life was a whole lot more fun than he initially thought it was. So he'll drag the information out for a little bit longer. Just a wee bit. "Maybe."

Hanji's face nearly combusted with concealed excitement. She looked like she was ready to pounce on him and ask every fucking grave detail about literally everything; how it felt, which position Eren pounded him in, what he sounded like, how his breath smelt like, _everything_. She was a true pervert to the very core of her being and yet, he also couldn't help but relate to her struggle.

Well, in a way, of course.

In his defense, he wanted to find out how Eren learned how to fuck as good as he did. Who taught him the ropes? Who was his first? Who made him into the sex monster that he was now?

Levi's thoughts almost made him want to laugh in self pity. Him asking himself these stupid personal questions about someone else's sex life and not his own was a joke. A break into his resolve. A weakness.

Erwin chuckled and placed a brave hand on Hanji's leg respectively as he chewed on a piece of his mother's famous homemade lasagna. Levi tried not to notice the gleam of sadness masking Mike's eyes when his gaze fell short at the gesture or the defeated sigh that fell from his lips when he turned his attention to his tray, but failed. The sight nearly had Levi wanting to slap Erwin up across the head to make the fucking blonde see the one person who has been  _waiting_ for him.

"Calm down, Hanji. You'll salivate all over the table." Erwin mused. 

Levi grimaced. "Yeah, please listen to the fucktard over there. It's fucking gross, four eyes." He screwed his eyebrows together in disgust to further his point. "Learn to close your filthy mouth."

She rolled her eyes and flung her hand in the air as a chocolate granola bar appeared magically in the palm of her hand. Okay, well not really. She stole it from Erwin when he wasn't looking, but that was normal for someone of her kind.

She wiped at the excess river of saliva pooling out from the corner of her mouth and pointed the granola bar at him. "Oh shut it. We all know that with the amount of things  _coming_ in and out of that mouth of yours that you're the one who needs to close your mouth, Levi." 

Huh.

Well, shit.

Levi had to hand it to her that time. She was getting a lot better with her comebacks and he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be scared or not because of it. Probably the former.

"Damn, four eyes. I have to admit that _that_ was fucking good - even for you."

"I agree. I could feel that burn all the way from here." 

 _Oh, fuck._ _Why now?_ Levi's eyes widened as they fell on the silhouette standing behind Hanji, Erwin, and Mike. His jaw clenching uncontrollably.

Hanji cackled. "Thanks. I've only learned from the best."

"True, but I'm kind of curious. What exactly were you guys just talking about?"

Levi shrugged and propped his chin into the palm of his hand. "Nothing much, _horseface_." He bit out, making sure he put a lot of emphasis on horseface to shut Hanji up from spilling any major secrets. She choked on a bite of her granola bar and swallowed it as she stared at Levi with wide, terrified eyes. Levi could've laughed. 

Hanji turned around to catch their amused principal staring down at them and moved her legs off of Erwin's lap. Levi snorted at Erwin's dejected look.

"O-Oh Mr. Kirschtein! What a pleasure to see you here!" Hanji nearly _yelled_ out. She looked like she was about to shrivel up and die right there in front of them from embarrassment. Not like Levi was going to stop her.

Jean hummed and kept his hands behind his back, his honey slinted eyes on Levi as he talked. "I wish I could say the same, but I need to speak with Mr. Ackerman for a moment." He started before looking away from Levi to smile down at Hanji and the other two. "If you don't mind of course."

Levi really didn't want to talk to the asshole of all assholes at the moment. To be honest, Moblit was actually getting pretty close to taking the title of being the number one asshole from how distant he's been with Hanji lately. And if Levi recalled correctly, the bastard did lie to Hanji. So that automatically made him the king of all assholes; that is, unless they were taking a break from each other for awhile and Moblit was just respecting her decision or something like that. Hanji can be pretty petty when it comes to her nerdy side of things, so he kind of felt bad for the dude now. Oh well.

"Go ahead! We don't mind!" Hanji blurted. But not before grinning mischievously to seal the deal. "Take as _much_ time as you need."

That. Fucking. _Bitch_.

All three of them knew exactly how much Levi hated Jean. They knew about their long history of spending after school detentions together and signing off suspension papers for whenever he smoked weed in the bathroom or vandalized the outside building of the 500 hall. Which was basically an isolated section of the high school for the department of arts and performance, so in all honesty, he was only doing them a favor. Besides, it was only a  _few_ times. At least he wasn't shooting heroine in the bathroom like a drop dead addict.

Hah.

"Don't worry," Jean started as he gave the three a smug look before facing Levi with a sinister smile. "I will."

Great. _Just_ _great_. What'd he do now? Have an affair with his teacher? Oh wait. He's already done that.

 _Oops_.

Once Levi reluctantly got up from his chair and bent down to grab his backpack with a heavy sigh, he was suddenly _very_ aware of his choice of attire for the day. Oh shit. _Oh_ _shit._

Jean's eyebrow shot up. Levi felt really dirty under the scrutinizing glare of his eyes and shivered. Great. He could just feel another suspension with his name on it.

Jean cleared his throat and looked away as he started walking to the cafeteria door. "Follow me, Mr. Ackerman." He stated, his hand making a come hither motion. " _Now_."

Levi rolled his eyes in annoyance and shot Hanji, Mike, and Erwin one last grin before following Jean out into the hallway. Ah, just like old times, eh?

Once the door closed and they were secluded in the dimly lit hallway, Jean turned on Levi. Walking towards him until he cornered him against the wall and rose his arm up by his head, trapping him from escaping. Levi hummed. What a nice view.

"Why are you wearing... _this?"_

Levi cocked his head, a smirk pulling at his lips as he placed a hand on his bare hip. "Why not? I've already broken almost every other school rule in the student handbook, so why not go ahead and scratch off another one by violating the dress code?"

Jean groaned and glared down at him, his eyes lowering down to where his belly button glistened. "I'm being serious, Levi. This isn't like you." He sighed. " _Ever since -_ "

"Ever since what?" Levi inquired innocently. It's not like he was stupid. He knew the bleached butthole was about to blurt out Eren's name. It wasn't like he was being subtle about his interest in him in the past two weeks or so anyways. But what could he do? Eren was fucking hot. Everyone knew that. But not everyone knew about Eren knowing every little thing on how to utterly destroy someone when it came to fucking them. That cock was magical.

Not that Jean knew about that, but its whatever. 

Jean blinked and let his gaze roam over Levi once more. Really taking his time with focusing on the curve of Levi's pale hips and toned abdomen. His fingers clenching and unclenching by the teen's head as he observed every bit of clothing adorning Levi's body. Paying special attention to the tell tale sign of his lace panties peeking out from underneath his shorts. Levi smirked. He was a slut for being appreciated and judging by the hidden look swarming in the man's eyes, Jean was definitely undressing him. Actually, let's scratch that. _He was definitely_   _eye fucking him._ Could it possibly be that Kirschtein willbe his new boy toy to play with? Yes? _No? Maybe?_

At least for now, the intriguing thought can be dealt with later because _holy fuck._ Freckles. _Jean has freckles_. And not just a small amount of freckles. It was like an explosion of them; tiny little brown stars permanently displaying a splash of disorganized sprinkles on the smooth bridge of Jean's nose and cheeks. Contrasting really well against the honey in his eyes and clear tan complexion.

Before Jean could do anything more than eye fuck him (not like Levi would have stopped him), the man started laughing. Which was a little confusing since Levi doesn't ever remember saying anything remotely funny. That is, unless he had something in his teeth from lunch. God, he hoped not.

Levi narrowed his eyes. "Is there something funny, ass hat?"

Jean snorted and ran a hand through his hair, his fingers carding through the tuff that was obviously dyed a salty blonde color and sighed. Levi would have never admitted it or allowed anyone to know, but Jean was actually really _really_ attractive. Like, a scary, intimidating kind of attractive.

One time when Levi was in the middle of getting a thirty minute lecture from Jean in his office about the importance of not setting things on fire, Levi fantasized about getting fucked by Jean. Of being roughly slammed against Jean's obnoxiously wide window panes behind his desk because the risk of being caught was a lot more thrilling than having Jean's cock buried deep inside his  ass. Dreaming about Jean's hands gripping possessively at his neck to make him gasp for air as he'd beg and whimper and moan for more as he'd desperately hook his legs around Jean's waist to feel his cock easily slipping in and out of him with little to no problem at all. Letting the man ruthlessly pound into him as he'd grab blindly at the back of Jean's shirt and " _accidentally_ " tear away at the expensive material, leaving it in shreds on the floor as the sounds of their flesh smacking together filled the musky, sex laced atmosphere in great volumes.

You can't really blame him for having such vulgar thoughts anyways when Jean wasn't being all that fair in the first place. Especially when he was wearing those tight black slacks (which by the way, left nothing to the imagination) that paired off well with his olive green button up. The same exact one that he happened to be wearing right now. The same exact button up that stuck to his chest like it was another layer of skin straining against the muscles in his biceps. It was pure. fucking. _torture_.

And don't even get Levi started on the reading glasses that the smug bastard decided to wear that dreadful day either. Just the thought alone of seeing them perched on Jean's nose made him feel a certain way. And if he got this excited to seeing Jean wear glasses, then seeing Eren wearing them would be a totally different story. Good thing Eren had a pair of his own  _prescribed_ glasses or else he'd have to end up buying him a pair of fake ones just for the sole purpose of fucking.

 _How unbelievably spicy_.

"This is about Eren, isn't it?" Jean questioned, immediately pulling Levi away from his train of thought. Just in time for him to catch his honey brown eyes being somewhat jealous.

Levi's interest perked up. Was that really jealously he was sensing? He wasn't sure, but there was so much resentment when he said it that it had Levi wondering. Did the two have a thing? _No_. That couldn't be true when there was a wedding band wrapped all snug like around Jean's ring finger. He was already married ( _unfortunately_ ), but that didn't mean that they didn't have a past together. They obviously seemed to be pretty close to one another judging by the phone calls and before class visits.

Levi's jaw clenched. "And if it was?" 

The thick cloud of tension hanging over them didn't go unnoticed as they stared at one another for a good minute before Jean stepped closer, filling Levi's nostrils with a overwhelming wave of vanilla and cinnamon. _God he smelled good_. Levi felt himself downright purring at the scent. He couldn't help but be drawn to the sweet intoxicating smell. As much as the teen loved the way Eren smelled, Jean had a totally different aroma. Where Eren smelled like raw sex by a bonfire, Jean smelled like a good sensual fuck on the streets of Paris. 

_Prends-moi part derrière._

"Levi, listen to me."

Levi hummed and turned his attention onto  Jean's glistening bottom lip. Was it always like that? He had to of swiped his tongue across it when he wasn't looking. _Quelle allumeuse._

"Levi."

He huffed in annoyance. "Hm? What is it, assface?"

"Stay away from Eren."

Well that helped to get Levi out of his sexual daze. "Wait, _what?"_

Jean rolled his eyes. "Stay away from Eren. Stop this -" He gestured his hands to Levi's attire. "- this thing that you're doing. You're too young to know what you want. Eren can _lose_ his job over your actions."

Levi snorted. "How could I get him to lose his job when I haven't done anything wrong?"

Jean shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose, his eyes squeezed shut in what could be annoyance. Not like it was anything new when it came to their encounters with one another. "Levi, please."

Levi leaned back against the wall and shoved his hands into the back pockets of his shorts as he met Jean's unwavering gaze. "What? I'm telling you the truth. The only thing that I've done that was related to Mr. Jaeger in any way was me jacking off to him in my room, _alone_." 

He wasn't really lying about that. He _has_ masturabated to Eren on quite a few occasions. A " _few_ " meaning that he busted a load every night and morning before school. Unless it was the weekend. Only then did it happen a _handful_ of times. 

Jean hushed him and looked around to see if anyone else heard his little confession and turned back on Levi with a glare when he found no one. "Really, Ackerman? Can you be any louder?" Jean whispered, eyes frantically raking his body.

Levi grinned and ran the tip of his tongue over his lip piercings. "Yes, I can actually. I can get _really_ loud. Would you care to find out?" 

Jean gave him a once over and shook his head, his eyes trained on Levi's shirt. Levi couldn't help but notice the small gleam of appreciation passing through those honey eyes and smirked. He was probably going to get suspended for what he was about to do, but it was definitely going to be worth it.

 _Hopefully_.

Reaching out with his right hand, Levi lightly trailed his fingertips over the length of Jean's tie, distracting him before pulling on the material and bringing him down to his level. Humming at the startled gasp escaping from the grown man as he moved to trace the outline of his ear with the bare movement of his lips.

"Baise-moi, Kirschtein."

He could hear the build up of a growl thundering in Jean's chest and shivered. Levi hated to admit it, but the idea of infidelity sort of gave him a thrill. A man with a wife, possibly with a child to call his own, and yet here Levi was, out right asking him to fuck him. His principle. And the worst part of it all was that Jean was barely even moving an inch away from him. If anything, it seemed like Jean was trying his best to refrain from doing just as he asked.

_How interesting._

" _Ackerman_." He whispered, his voice low and downright fuckable.

Levi grinned and pulled away. Just far enough to be a few inches away from a promised kiss, but close enough to absentmindedly play with his tie. "Yes?" He softly asked, looking up into his eyes.

Jean's eyes locked on the movement of Levi's mouth and nearly looked like he was on the verge of closing the distance until he cleared his throat and backed away from him. A smirk playing on his own lips. 

Levi almost felt disappointed. _Almost_.

"I hope you enjoy your four day weekend, Levi."

 _My what?_ Levi scrunched his nose up. "Four day weekend?"

"Yes."

"But there isn't one."

"There is for you." He calmly voiced, victory laced in his words.

Ah. 

Levi broke out into a sinful grin and leaned back against the wall as he looked up into Jean's eyes. "I see how it is. Instead of appreciating the view, you suspend me. How very mean of you, Mr. Kirschtein." Levi murmured playfully. 

Jean cocked his head with a slight hum and lightly grazed his fingertips along Levi's bare hip. " _Tu es mignon, salope_."

Levi bit his lip. So the ass hat did know french? What a turn on. If only he knew how much calling him a slut did the opposite of pissing him off and all the more turned him on, he probably wouldn't have said that.

"Je suis une salope pour coq." 

Jean snorted and gave him one last lingering look before turning to walk away. "You're excused for the rest of the day, Ackerman."

Levi rolled his eyes and kept his gaze on the sway of Jean's ass. Too bad he's married.

 

He'd definitely straddle that saddle. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will not be posted until the 20th when I get back from vacationing in Texas with my Godparents, so I hope you guys enjoyed this rather extremely late update!
> 
> Also, if you see any mistakes, then I obviously didn't do the best job proof reading this like a billion times :')

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? Do you perhaps want more? What do you want to happen? Go on and tell me in the comments!
> 
> Come check me out at Tumblr: ererifanatic


End file.
